


Paren la guerra del Grial, me quiero matar

by ShizukaR



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Evillious Chronicles, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), Psycho-Pass, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Holy Grail, Los Angeles, Los Simuladores - Freeform, Mana Transfer, Multi, Roleplay Logs, Shrek References, argentinian shows nobody heard about, dialogos de los simpson, entubada de garlopa, lots of references, slap chop and shamwow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaR/pseuds/ShizukaR
Summary: Cuando por querer demostrar un experimento social, Nikki Ann Marie invocó a Aquiles vuelto monito chino, ambos deberán convivir en un ambiente de dos por dos sin saber contra quién mierda van a enfrentarse en la Guerra del Santo Grial.(mentira, los masters y los servants están en los tags)Rol escrito por bae y por mi.Patente pendiente.





	1. Aquiles y Nikki (parte 1)

Una piedra de Troya. En una situación normal, aquel recuerdo hubiera terminado en algún lugar inalcanzable del altillo de Nikki (si tuviera altillo, pues vivía en un monoambiente barato). Pero había llegado en el momento justo.

Hacía tiempo había querido comprobar si eso era verdad. Los espíritus heroicos. La guerra del Grial. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a leer sobre aquella conspiración, o si realmente iba a perder su tiempo con eso, pero la cámara ya estaba encendida y lista para documentar todo.

—Bueno, no sé para quien estoy grabando esto... Hola, yo del futuro. —Se rio, pero pensar en el cringe que le daría verse luego le hizo callarse—.  Esta noche voy a comprobar si todos estos rumores de internet son ciertos, o si alguien creativo divulgó toda esta mierda. Lo único que voy a perder va a ser una piedra de recuerdo. Perdón, tío, pero esto es lo único para lo que creo que servirá.

Se giró sin mirar a la cámara, haciendo paso a paso las indicaciones que había recopilado de todos los sitios. Eran demasiado precisas como para haber salido de tantas fuentes. Al terminar, miró para el pedazo de piedra.

Nada. No había sucedido nada.

—Bien... —se dijo, volviendo su vista a la cámara—. ¿En serio no va a ocurrir nada? Me siento estafada. Supongo que aquí termina...—Iba a apagar el aparato, hasta que notó algo en su mano—. ¿Y esto? —Esas manchas no estaban en su mano cuando había comenzado—. Okay... Esto está poniéndose raro.

Desde centro de la habitación el círculo mágico comenzó a destellar, un fulgor azulado inundó lentamente la habitación, reflejándose en la pantalla de un la cámara, finalmente un cuerpo comenzó a manifestarse.

 Una masa brillante comenzó a emerger del suelo y a erguirse con lentitud, hasta tomar la forma de un hombre, que aún antes de cesar en su resplandor, simplemente dejo oír su voz.

—Soy el servant clase rider— Comentó manifestando su rostro de entre un haz de luz— Te lo pregunto, ¿acaso tu eres mi máster?

 Luego de decir esto, el brillo cesó y dejó ver su figura, ciertamente aparentaba ser un joven adulto normal, si no fuera por sus ropas que delataban parte de su legado griego, toda la iluminación se fue de un momento a otro, y quedaron solos los dos, máster y Servant.

Al notar el resplandor azul se giró hacia la piedra, donde en lugar de ella estaba un hombre con algo que parecía una especie de disfraz. Retrocedió unos pasos, y acomodó sus lentes, creyendo que se trataba de algún tipo de ilusión óptica. Al oír las palabras del ente que acababa de aparecer intentó recordar lo que había leído sobre aquel ritual, sin que nada se le ocurriera.

 

—... ¿Rider? Eso me suena... —comentó, al fin algo empezaba a recordar. "Aunque no sé si era exactamente de aquel post de 4chan" pensó. De todas maneras, la palabra Máster en definitiva tenía algo que ver—. Ehm, supongo, sí, yo soy tu máster, me llamo Nikki, pues, eh... Nunca pensé que el primer hombre que entrara a mi departamento fuera porque lo invoque.

Tardó un rato en procesar todo lo que había dicho.

"..." Se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo retractarse o qué respondería el Servant.  "Bienkki, si no vuelves a abrir la boca todo saldrá bien," pensó.

Cuando recibió la respuesta simplemente sonrió como si reconociera que ella se tratara de una mujer de cultura, para finalmente exclamar.

—Mi nombre es Aquiles! He Sido invocado por el Grial para participar de una nueva guerra en la cual se... — Comenzó a recitar hasta que se puso a pensar en aquello que había dicho su máster. 

—Soy realmente el primer hombre que ha pisado el lugar donde vives? ¿Eres una especie de sacerdotisa?— comento acercándose a ella mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

—¿Para qué la cámara?— Finalizó levantando el aparato sin el más mínimo cuidado, como si se tratase de alguna especie de juguete.

Desconcertada, Nikki no sabía por dónde comenzar a hablar aquella... ¿Invocación? ¿Era correcto llamarlo así a pesar de verse tan humano?

—Aquiles... ¿Cómo el griego? —preguntó, más a sí misma que a aquel hombre. Al oír la palabra Grial, empezó a relacionar los puntos, y no sabía si sonreír emocionada o ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. "Así que todo era cierto... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!", Pensó, a pesar de no poder expresar su emoción en el exterior. No se paró a oír lo que dijo Aquiles hasta momentos después—. ¡N-no! No soy religiosa, no estoy en celibato, solo... —Incluso si se trataba de ella, la palabra "virgen" se le hacía patética. Era más sencillo cambiar de tema, y tuvo la salida oportuna al casi infartarse cuando sacó la cámara de su lugar. "Mierda, quedó todo grabado, y ahora va a terminar rompiéndose..."—. ¡Hey! ¡Dame eso!

Cuando oyó la forma tan inexacta en la que se refirieron a su persona simplemente se vio obligado a hablar de sus orígenes.

—Mi nombre es Aquiles, Hijo de la diosa Tetis y el Rey peleo, pupilo de Quirón y guerrero de Grecia.— Comentó alejando a su máster de la cámara, mientras la revoleaba de un lado al otro como haciendo malabares.

—¿Acaso no sabías que Vendría? ¿Qué pensabas invocar? — Comentó levantando la cámara con sus manos con el único fin de que quede fuera del alcance de su máster.

—¿Tu realmente eres un mago? Es imposible que me hayas invocado de casualidad.

—Sí, sí, tuve clases de literatura en la secundaria, pero que yo sepa ese Aquiles estaba muerto —contestó, intentando alcanzar su cámara de video. Maldecía entre dientes el ser tan baja, y mientras más la revoleaba más revoltijos en el estómago le causaba. "Tanto esfuerzo para invocarlo y ahora me va a joder la grabación"—. ¡No! Quiero decir, sí sabía que vendría alguien, o sea, quiero decir, creo que se llaman servant y sí estaba buscando uno, uhm, usé, esto, una piedra de Troya así que me esperaba alguien de Troya pero no, no soy una maga, eso quería decir.

—Muerto... Eh?— por un momento pareció perder sus ánimos mientras susurraba eso, más recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

—¿Un Troyano? ¿Como Héctor? ¿O como su hermano mujeriego?— Por un momento bajo sus manos para llevarse la diestra al mentón, dejando ya la cámara en el rango de acción de Nikki—Me parece increíble que de entre todos los espíritus heroicos que pudieron haber venido en tu encuentro, haya Sido invocado precisamente yo...

"¿Lo ofendí?" pensó Nikki, al ver al soldado decaído "... ¿Es posible ofender a alguien recalcando su muerte?" Aprovechó para intentar recuperar la cámara, esperando que el agarre no fuera fuerte.

—Pues, no estaba buscando a ningún troyano en particular, yo solamente quería probar si era posible que apareciera alguien invocado por una piedra, recuerdo que la llamaban "catalizador" —recordó, acomodándose sus mechones. Todo el asunto le tenía los pelos de punta—. Aunque quiero creer que era bastante específico...

No se esperaba ser convocado para una guerra de forma tan aleatoria, tal vez siguiera preso del destino y la voluntad de los dioses aún después de muerto, más no era el momento para pensar en eso ya.

Dió una mirada a su alrededor y se dió cuenta rápidamente que se trataba de una de esas estructuras nuevas del siglo XX, algo que nunca había visto en su vida terrenal.

—Que lindo es este lugar... ¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes aquí? Dijiste que era un departamento, ¿no es así?

—Eh... Es y no es, usted me entiende. —Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para responderle fue una referencia, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que no había manera que aquel hombre las entendiera siendo que había nacido como cuatro mil años antes que ella. Le daba escalofríos pensar en eso—. En sí... Es una sola habitación, esta, pero en esta habitación tengo la cocina, el comedor, el living, duermo aquí —señaló su futón frente a la TV—, casi no tengo espacio para mí, así que... Sí, tendrás que encontrar un lugar dónde vivir que no sea aquí. Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero para costearme otro lugar.

—Esperate... ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tu casa es solo esto?!— comento dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para apreciar lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—Bueno, es más pequeño que la morada común— Finalizó haciendo una mueca— Es mejor que vivir en el bosque con Quirón.

—Me conformo con dormir en el suelo del lugar, ¿quien sabe que podría pasarte si te dejo sola? —Refunfuño un poco, más no quería parecer muy descortés— Después de todo, ni siquiera eres un mago.

—Pues, sí. Una mesera no tiene para pagar... ¿Qué? —preguntó, no por el comentario sobre Quirón, pues se esperaba que en Grecia antigua no tuvieran chalettes, sino porque el hombre ya había decidido acomodarse en su propia casa—. Tengo suficiente soportándome a mí misma en este lugar, gracias. Esta zona no tiene robos ni asesinatos ni violaciones y tampoco secuestran perros para vender sus órganos a los chinos, así que no necesito un guardaespaldas griego, muchas gracias... ¿Qué tiene que ver exactamente que yo no sea una maga?

La expresión de Aquiles volvió a cambiar ante la última afirmación, hizo una sonrisa forzada y simplemente se volvió a su máster.

—Para para ¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste una invocación, usaste catalizador y no sabes que es la guerra del santo Grial? — comentó luego.

—KKJJJJJ...Te has metido en un gran lío, jovencita— Finalizó riendose de ella.

—Una invocacion sin saber de la guerra... KJJJJJ (?

—La guerra era mencionada en aquel post de 4chan, pero dudo que tantos quieran comprobar que esto no es un mito, pero si resulta que esto es verdad... —Después de responder, sintió que su estómago comenzaba a tener un movimiento centrípeto, y el frío en su rostro le hacía sentir que había empalidecido. No sabía qué le daba más rabia, si el hecho de que se estuvieran riendo a costa suya o el haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que llevaba a su situación—. La. Puta. Madre. Puta madre, puta madre, puta madreee la concha de la lora, ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TENGO QUE LUCHAR A MUERTE CON UN MONTÓN DE MAGOS BUFFEADOS? GRIAL DEL ORTO

Sin darse cuenta había perdido la noción del espacio, por lo que se sentó sobre el futón para mantener el control sobre sus pies. El frío de su rostro la hacía temblar de nuevo, y juntó sus brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse. "Bien, tengo que comenzar a leer los términos y condiciones con más atención... esto se escalateó demasiado rápido..."

Al ver como se puso Nikki, Aquiles no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía, realmente estaba acostumbrado a que en su época la gente muriese de la nada, más su compañera estaba en medio de una crisis del siglo XXI, ¿Qué clase de héroe sería él si no fuese capaz de consolar a una dama?

 Aquiles se colocó frente a su máster que aún se encontraba en el futón y procedió a posar una rodilla en el suelo, para agachar su cabeza.

—Todo estará bien, Máster— comentó levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con mirada decidida y penetrante, como si intentara clavar  su  determinación en el alma de Nikki— No debería preocuparse, nada le pasará porque yo estoy aquí para cuidar de usted, Máster.

"... eso en mis lares se llama buitreo," pensó Nikki. A pesar de lo difícil de su situación, no podía dejar de ser irónica ni por un momento, algo que no sabía si era positivo o negativo. "Al menos ahora puedo modular lo que me pasa por la cabeza y lo que sí digo en voz alta." El contacto visual tan directo era intimidante para ella, y apenas notó lo que sucedía evitó la mirada de Aquiles.

—No es tan sencillo no preocuparme —contestó, mordiendo su labio. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, cada vez que le ocurría una crisis de ese estilo. Nunca debía preocuparse. De todas maneras, lo que seguía a aquella frase tan repetitiva que siempre oía, eso sí no era algo que le dijeran todos los días. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a derrumbarse y a rearmar sus piezas sola, incluso si en el camino terminaba rompiéndose más. Incluso si fue solo por un segundo, se sintió tranquila, pero poco después un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de nuevo—. Supongo que gracias...

Finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie, una vez hecho eso, se quitó los zapatos exponiendo su debilidad.

—¿Que tanto sabes de la guerra del Grial? Por lo visto tienes algo de información— prosiguió— Si llegaste hasta mi, debiste de haber tenido una fuente muy buena.

 Finalmente, se sentó como indio frente a la chica y continuo— No cualquier persona termina en este evento, solo el mismo grial tiene la potestad de elegir a los participantes de la guerra, por lo tanto, no eres menos que un máster digno.

El comportamiento de aquel... ente, si esa era la forma de llamarlo, ya que no era humano, la confundía bastante. Primero se burlaba de ella por no recordar lo que sucedía en la guerra del Grial y luego se sentaba como indio frente a su futón para hablarle con civilización. Ciertamente era incómodo.

—SI 4chan y reddit cuentan como fuentes muy buenas... —dijo, luego retractándose; era imposible que supiera de qué estaba hablando—. Quiero decir, en internet, una fuente de información muy grande, hay muchísimos datos, pero no creo que sean de confianza completamente... Lo único que recuerdo es que unos magos se enfrentan entre sí con invocaciones heroicas para obtener un objeto que les cumplirá un deseo, o eso creo. Solamente quise saber si las invocaciones eran reales, no quería meterme en esto por completo.

—Jajaja!— Río fuertemente a pesar de estar dentro de un departamento pequeño donde cualquiera podría oírlo— Bueno, ojou-chan, algo que debería saber es que tengo una serie de conocimientos básicos de esta época.

 Sonrió de nuevo, pues no era precisamente un troglodita del siglo XXI— Se de la historia a grandes rasgos, y tengo una noción de que sucedió desde mi época, soy conciente que Troya se vino abajo, la revolución industrial, y por supuesto, sé que es el internet!— continuó con vigor al darse cuenta de la maravillosa época en la que vivía.

—El Grial nos informa de todo esto, para que no encontrarnos demasiado desactualizados al llegar aquí— comentó dando vueltas por  la habitación para finalmente volver a acercarse a Nikki— Y quienes son esos 4chan y Reddit? Uno de los suena a qué es occidental.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Siento que te estás riendo en mi cara —dijo molesta, antes de responder nada. "Es griego, está en EEUU y habla japonés... para colmo, el japonés de un pederasta"—. Vaya, esa copa pensó de todo. Aunque creo que me ahora varias explicaciones estúpidas ahora que lo pienso. —La idea de tener que luchar a  muerte con otros tipos mágicos le seguía dando escalofríos, pero no estaba tan aterrada como la primera vez que se le había ocurrido. "¿Pero cómo le explico qué son 4chan y Reddit a un ente mágico que lleva vivo por más de tres siglos?"—. A ver, cómo puedo decirlo... ¿Sabes lo que es un foro?

\-- ¿Hacer Qué?-- Comento algo confundido por la distancia que imponia entre ellos-- Somos compañeros en esta lucha! Yo me rio, tu ries conmigo! Yo digo #nohomo, tu dices #Nohomo! -- Comento sin esperar que pudiera llegar el casero a tocar la puerta porque estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, Que pensaria él al oir detras de la puerta la frase #nohomo? Nadie lo sabia, simplemente el dueño se fue en silencio y eventualmente dejo de pensar(?

\--¿Un foro? Pues, por supuesto! Creo que eso lo hacian los romanos para discutir temas legales y economicos!-- Se jacto de saber algo, pero en realidad no sabia una verga, de hecho, no se dio cuenta que su interlocutora lo pensaba como pimentero, bayoneta, sacacorchos, cucurucho, banderin, ni mucho menos como un chupete)?-- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Reddit o 4chan? ¿Ellos son romanos?

—... ¿eres gay?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta del casero, algo que no esperaba a esa hora de la noche, nunca le había ocurrido pues por lo general era una persona tranquila (no contaba cuando estaba puteando en los shooters). Al irse, intentó bajar un poco el tono de su voz para evitar que volviera a pasar.

—Pues, no, no son romanos, pero sí discuten ese tipo de temas, entre... muchos otros. —No quiso mencionar los foros NSFW o las nerdeadas que se mandaba en varios posts—. Ahora eso se hace en páginas de internet, que se llaman igual, foros. Reddit y 4chan son foros, aunque Reddit es estadounidense y 4chan salió de Japón.

\-- Por supuesto que no soy gay-- Comento "no estando a la defensiva"-- Pues, no quiero hablar de eso, por eso esta conversacion se acabó.

\-- Entonces, habland alli de temas importantes como la guerra del grial, ¿no es asi? Para comenzar, ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes en tu mano? Se llaman sellos de comando, y posees tres en total, son hechizos sumamente poderosos que podrias usar aun en tu condicion de no maga, con ellos puedes incluso hacerme aparecer donde quieras que estes, o doblegar mi voluntad si asi lo quisieras, es la prueba de que eres mi master, pero muchos los usan como amenazas para sus servant, pues no hay forma de oponerse a ellos en nuestra situacion por mas poderosos que seamos...-- Comento sobre ello, pues le parecio que mientras mas información tuviera su master de la guerra, mas facil seria protegerla.

"... eso fue rápido," pensó, ante la velocidad con la que Aquiles se había puesto a la defensiva.

—¿En serio? Yo creía que los griegos eran bastante abiertos en su sexualidad, como cuando Zeus se cogió sin condón a un to... —Se calló, prefería no interrumpirlo y que se negara a contarle información importante que probablemente necesitaría si no quería cagarse muriendo. Habiéndolo oído se fijó en su mano, casi olvidaba esas manchas tribales, habían sido el primer cambio que había notado desde el inicio de la invocación. "Esto tiene connotaciones fetichistas," pensó—. Creo que entiendo. ¿El límite es tres? ¿Qué sucede si lo sobrepaso?

\-- Que forma de generalización tan... No importa...-- Comento sobre la insinuacion zoofilica de Nikki, eso era incomodo y solo forzo una sonrisa, él no era zoofilico, podra ser sanguinario, matar troyanos por diversion, acosador de sacerdotisas, zoofilico, pero nunca santiagueño.

\--Los sellos de comando son un arma tactica importante, aunque no vayas a usarlo, son garantia para con tu servant y los otros master, si te quedas sin ninguno... Nada sucedera de inmediato, pero yo no estaria obligado a obedecerte, mas aun, si los otros magos se enteran, pues no dudaran en verte como presa facil...-- Volvio a ponerse serio, tomo una silla y se sento al reves para mirar a Nikki.

\-- Escucha, si en algun momento me encuentro en una situacion dificil, facilmente podria huir o Tener una gigantesca reserva extra de Mana con solo un sello, y eso les consta a todos los demas, por eso se trata de un arma tactica, y tenerlos es casi tan bueno como usarlos, pues garantizan proteccion cuando no puedes confiar en nadie-- Miro con seriedad su master.-- Pareces perder la calma con facilidad, pero descuida, los sellos te protegeran... Sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? Uno de los heroes y semidioses mas grandes de la mitologia griega, al nivel de Perseo y Hércules.

"Debería escribir un manual. 'Cómo ofender a griegos muertos'," pensó Nikki luego del comentario. Mantenerse callada sería más sencillo, pero era o callarse o saber cómo sobrevivir a una guerra de magos. No confiar en nadie no era una frase a la que no fuera familiar, incluso sin estar en un conflicto bélico.

—Ehm, tengo una duda, ¿tu maná se autoabastece? —preguntó, seguido de oír el comentario de Aquiles sobre su temperamento. "¿Por qué lo dice tan brusco?", pensó, apartando la mirada—. ¡Hey! Eso no es mi culpa, yo no tengo la experiencia en batalla de un mito griego. Y sí, tendría que vivir en un tupper para no saber que estuviste en la guerra de Troya. Incluso si no hubiera oído de eso, la expresión "el talón de Aquiles" está por todos lados.

Cuando oyó el comentario sobre su talón volvió  a ponerse de pie y se puso a caminar nuevamente por la habitación.

 —Eso es cierto, pero contamos con la ventaja de que nadie sabe quién eres, ni que yo soy Aquiles— Comento yendo a la mesa para darse cuenta que no tenía más muebles que los necesarios, y que las dimensiones eran demasiado humildes para dos personas— Este será nuestro secreto, mientras nadie sepa que no eres un mago, y yo soy Aquiles, podremos jugar nuestras cartas con paciencia, más aún que en esta época la información viaja tan rápido.

— Sobre el maná... Tu eres quien me lo provee, si te pasa algo, desaparecere en poco tiempo— Luego de eso, finalmente volteo a su máster se puso a apreciar la figura, y de solo pensar en la jalea, como quisiera tener una monja ahora mismo tututu(?— Como no eres un mago, no podré sacar todo mi potencial, dado que tus circuitos mágicos no están desarrollados... Pero hay tres maneras de resolver esto, sin embargo, algunas de estas son demasiado extremas... Y no creo que sean tu estilo.

—... Bien, es cierto que no te pareces al Aquiles que yo imaginaba —admitió Nikki. "Este Aquiles parece más una especie de cosplayer que se equivocó de lugar y en realidad quería ir a una convención," pensó, era probable que Aquiles no entendiera una mierda de todos esos términos, había que estar hundido en las estupideces weeaboo—. Creo que es una desventaja. Una desventaja bastante grande... —No sabía a qué se refería con "circuitos mágicos", pero no era el momento para comenzar a preguntar siendo que estaban con otro tema. "Debería armar una lista, no quiero perderme..."—. ¿A qué te refieres con mi estilo? Apenas nos conocemos, no creo verme tan clicheada como para que sepas qué me gusta y qué no. —"Aunque debo admitir que las gafas de culo de botella no ayudan."

—... ¿Como te imaginaste que sería? Bueno, no importa— respondió acallando su propia pregunta luego para contestar a algo más importante.

—pueeees... — extendió la palma de su mano izquierda frente a Nikki mientras mostraba tres dedos, y comenzó a señalarlos.

—La primer manera: Debo comer almas humanas... Soy bien conocido por enfrentar ejercitos enteros por mi cuenta, matar a una, dos, diez, o cien personas en esta época no hace ni hará ninguna diferencia— Observó fijamente a su compañera cuando menciono lo de la matanza, debía comprobar con sus propios ojos su reacción ante la primer propuesta.

 Luego cambio al segundo dedo —La segunda es tranferencia de maná por fluidos, y no me refiero precisamente al sudor o a los desechos— No quiso detenerse mucho tiempo en este punto por temor a parecer un depravado, su compañera se mostraba reacia a su presencia en el monoambiente, y si lo pensaba demasiado, podría terminar durmiendo en la calle, por lo que rápidamente pasó a la tercer posibilidad.

—La última y la que creo más viable, es... Tomar maná de algún lugar con grandes reservas, puede que los señores 4chan o Reddit sepan dónde hay lugares ricos en maná natural si entras a uno de sus "foros"— Aquiles no sabía que eran exactamente las páginas que nombraba, de hecho, las confundía con personas valga la redundancia, más iba en serio con que la consideraba la mejor opción para el caso.

—En el peor de los casos, debería consumir un sello de comando para liberar alguno de mis nobles phantasm...— finalizó agachando la cabeza pensativo.

"Brad Pitt, no un monito chino" pensó Nikki, antes de que Aquiles se retractara. El cambio de tono entre la primer pregunta y la respuesta a la suya le hizo estirar la cabeza hacia atrás y alejar su cuerpo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio siendo que la atrapó él respaldo del futón. "Bueno, tenía razón en cuanto a que no son mi estilo..."

—¡N-no voy a hacerme responsable de un asesino serial! ¡Por dios! —contestó. Ya era suficiente con tener que enfrentarse a muerte entre otras personas que seguramente tenían más ventajas que ella. Al hablar de los fluidos, no hizo falta que aclarara de qué fluidos se trataba para que siguiera igual de consternada. No sabía qué era peor, si tener que mandarlo a cagar por haber insinuado lo que insinuó o saber el tercer método. Casi suspiró aliviada cuando oyó la última opción—. Sí, creo que buscar lugares con maná es la mejor opción... —Rio con nerviosismo al oír la manera en la que Aquiles se refería a las páginas de internet como si fueran una sola persona y no un conjunto de gente—. Podría ponerme a buscar ahora... —Un bostezo le hizo retractarse de lo que dijo, y apenas vio el reloj de pared marcando las dos de la madrugada dejó de hacerlo—. ¡¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?! ¡Lola me va a matar! ¡Puto día el que empecé a trabajar en turno mañana! —Al darse cuenta de todas las puteadas que dijo frente a Aquiles se mordió el labio, intentando explicarse de manera calmada—. Uhm, lo siento, seguiría despierta pero debo dormir para despertarme... Dentro de cuatro horas...

Ante la reacción espontánea de su máster al ver la hora, se sorprendió que de la nada se pusiera a gritar, él no sabía que había gente durmiendo en el edificio, pero gritar a las dos de la madrugada cuando era día laborable, no era precisamente lo más... Apropiado (?

—Tarde, eh? Es cierto, tu habías mencionado que trabajabas de mesera...—comento finalmente— Bien, lo primero que tengo que hacer es conseguir ropa del siglo XXI, mientras tanto, creo que me quedaré en modo espiritual para no levantar sospechas.

 Luego de decir eso, se recostó en el suelo, acomodándose como si estuviera próximo a dormir.

— ¿Donde queda exactamente el lugar donde trabajas?— comento cerrando los ojos, colocado aún en frente del futón.

Intentó calmar su temperamento para no escandalizarse de nuevo, no quería que el casero volviera y la tuviera de punto por gritar en medio de la noche.

—Es lo mejor a lo que pude aspirar... —Suspiró—. Te prestaría ropa, no tengo un estilo muy femenino, pero no creo que te entre. —La diferencia de altura era demasiado grande entre ambos, y ni siquiera quería saber cómo terminaría su ropa de mujer con cuerpo de australiana promedio si se la probara un griego de casi dos metros. Antes de acostarse en el futón se levantó a alcanzar el interruptor—. Apagaré la luz. —Habiendo dicho eso la habitación quedó a oscuras, dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa frente a la TV (que funcionaba como mesa ratona y mesa de luz a la vez) y se acomodó para dormir—. ¿Exactamente? Pues, no creo que necesites mantenerme vigilada incluso mientras trabajo, de eso ya se encarga mi jefa.

— Preferiría asegurarme de que estés bien— comento en la oscuridad — si de casualidad alguno de los otros magos llegase a ver tus sellos de comando, te convertirías en objetivo principal y presa fácil... Además, no tengo nada que pueda hacer por aquí...

 Finalmente se dió vuelta sobre sí mismo y le dió la espalda al futón— Hasta mañana, Máster.

Oyendolo de nuevo, la pregunta de Aquiles sonaba razonable siendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sola más que tirarle gas pimienta a los otros másters.

—Bien. Te mostraré el camino mañana, pero no esperes que vaya a pagarte nada. Hasta mañana. —Dicho eso se cubrió con la sábana y volvió a intentar dormirse. Cuatro horas de sueño eran una miseria, pero quizás lograría sobrevivir a la mañana.


	2. Aquiles y Nikki (parte 2)

Ya era de mañana, y su máster no se había despertado aún, Aquiles la veía mientras aún dormía, era incapaz de prender la TV, la heladera estaba fuera de su alcance, realmente no tenía nada que hacer con excepción de esperar a que ella se despierte.

 De repente, Aquiles oyó un ruido, era la alarma de ella, la que usaría para despertar temprano, rápidamente se percató del extraño sonido que salía del dispositivo de Nikki.

—¿Que mierda es esto? Las instrucciones no están en griego, tendré  que leerlas en inglés— comento tocando la pantalla— "slide to unlock"? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!.

 Aunque ciertamente sabía cómo hablar y leer inglés, no sabía qué cosa tenía que deslizar, así que se puso a sobar el teléfono contra la mesa, "deslizándolo".

El sonido de la alarma siempre era lo primero que oía por las mañanas, y lo primero en apagar cuando se despertaba. Dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa ratona buscando su teléfono, y al no encontrarlo empezó a moverla, tomando sus lentes para tratar de encontrarlo. Extendió sus brazos mirando para el frente, sin encontrar de donde salía el sonido de la alarma. "Pero si anoche lo dejé en..." Volvió la mirada hacia la mesa de nuevo, viendo una mano de donde salía la alarma.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —preguntó, todavía somnolienta. No podía elevar mucho la voz, pero no tenía que estar lúcida para saber que alguien estaba jodiendo. "Oh, es el, el sujeto de mi sueño." No iba a rogar que lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera un sueño, pero la referencia se le hizo bonita (?

Al oír la voz de su máster pudo percatarse de que claramente ya había despertado, el celular seguía molestándolo en su mano, así que lo mostró a Nikki.

—Aqui decía que tenía que deslizarlo— comento luego de lanzarlo en parábola a su dueña— Estas cosas si que son extrañas, pero veo que ya te has despertado...

—Segun recordaba, los meseros trabajaban donde los demás desayunan...— Comentó finalmente con una sonrisa por  empezar un nuevo  día en un mundo nuevo, pero más importante, porque llevaba cinco horas en esta época y lo único  que conocio fue un departamento pequeño y una chica de pelo azul y lentes— ¿Tu comes aquí o en el lugar donde trabajas?

Tenía miedo de dejar caer el teléfono cuando el bruto de Aquiles se lo mandó, pero tenía más ganas de apagar la alarma.

—Deslizar no se refiere a que deslices el teléfono. Tienes que deslizar tu dedo sobre el teléfono —aclaró. "Creí que no harían falta tantas explicaciones estúpidas," pensó. "¿Qué les cuentan a estos entes antes de mandarlos tres milenios luego de su nacimiento?"—.  Es más barato desayunar en el café, así que ahí—. Se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa para salir a la cómoda, donde apoyaba el televisor, pero luego de tomar sus pantalones no pudo evitar pensar cómo se cambiaría si había alguien en su monoambiente—. Eh... Veamos... Cómo te digo esto...

No tenia forma de conseguir mas ropa en ese momento... Tampoco una manera de saber si debia bañarse de la misma manera que alguien del siglo XXI, volvio a dar vueltas por el cuarto, hasta que termino por sentarse como indio en el piso frente a Nikki.

\-- Bueno, no es que sea necesario que yo "coma", en teoria deberia vivir de tu mana, aunque me gustaria probar que tal sabe la comida de estos dias-- Termino por decir, cuando oyo que su master tenia algo que conatarle, sin preocuparse ni darle mucha importancia, solo preguntó:

\--¿Qué cosa?

—Esto... —No sabía si echar a Aquiles de su cuarto iba a sonar demasiado brusco, en cualquier momento él también podría entrar por error, por lo que luego de que él se sentara comenzó a dirigirse al baño raquítico que tenía en su departamento—. Excusame por un momento. —Cerró la puerta intentando que no sonara un portazo, y cambió su pijama por su ropa para salir lo más rápido que pudo, aparte de desenredar su cabello y terminar de asearse. Salió unos minutos después—. Listo. Ya vamos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenia ese pudor del siglo XXI, y de que ni siquiera habia un vestidor para que ella pudiera cambiarse tranquila

\--Si quieres, la proxima salgo del cuarto o me doy vuelta-- Comento, no es que le importaba, ella tenia razon sobre las proesas sexuales de los griegos, pero no por eso Aquiles era un santiagueño que se montaba todo lo que tenia un agujero, cuando la vio salir del baño con ropa de calle, se detuvo un segundo a admirarla.

\-- Esa ropa se te ve muy bien ¿Es lo que usas para trabajar?-- Hizo un cumplido amigable, aunque mal interpretable-- Ya quisiera tener algo asi para poder andar por las calles sin andar desapareciendo.

 Luego de eso, sus pies comenzaron a brillar en un fulgor azul y rapidamente comenzo a desaparecer como si un fuego azulado comenzara a consumirlo.

\-- Por ahora, intentare no llamar la atencion, no te preocupes, te estoy siguiendo el paso.

"No confío en que vayas a quedarte de espaldas..." pensó, antes de oír el halago sobre su ropa. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que alguien le hacía un cumplido, y a pesar de que estuviera diciéndolo con buenas intenciones no podía evitar sentirse tanto avergonzada como a la defensiva.

—No me vas a ganar con cumplidos —contestó. La desaparición repentina de Aquiles la desconcertó si no hubiera sido porque oyó su voz poco después, y aun así seguía confundida sobre dónde se encontraba aquel ente. "Si no quiero ser perseguida por una llama azul, mejor le consigo algo que no le haga ver como si fuera un cosplayer fuera de lugar," pensó. No tenía mucho dinero, pero no dudaba que pudieran haber locales con cosas baratas para un griego talle XL.

Salió del apartamento con su cartera y las llaves, y se aseguró que Aquiles estuviera junto a ella antes de cerrar la puerta. Apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor (vivir en un séptimo piso era un calvario cuando se cortaba la luz) y esperó un momento antes que llegara.

—... sabes lo que es un elevador, ¿cierto?

"No me vas a ganar con cumplidos" Aquiles medito que querría decir su compañera con eso, estaba algo confuso al respecto, así que decidió no ahondar en el tema.

 Ya como un ente completamente invisible, se metió al elevador, cuando oyó la pregunta de su compañera.

—Tengo una idea de lo que es, pero es muy distinto entrar en uno de verdad!— cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender, aún estando en forma espiritual comenzó a sentir extraño su cuerpo— ¿que es esta extraña sensación? No es como caer desde el cielo... Pero tampoco es como bajar por un risco...

 Otra cosa que pudo notar es que pudo notar es que se encontraban a mucha altura, porque el ascensor tardaba mucho en descender.

—... ¿Qué tan alto es tu edificio? El descenso me parece interminable

Hablar con un ente invisible se le hacía algo confuso, al no saber dónde estaba, aunque le preocupaba más cómo haría para hablar con Aquiles en la calle y que la gente no pensara que estuviera loca. No quería sentirse observada, o al menos más de lo que ya lo hacía. Al descender en el ascensor le mostró a Aquiles (o al menos intentó) los botones que indicaban los números de los pisos.

—Pues, creo que cualquier persona normal tendría un ataque cardíaco si bajara tan rápido —contestó—. El edificio tiene veinte pisos, supongamos que cada uno tiene dos metros o dos y medio de alto... Unos cuarenta metros. La gravedad y la energía potencial haría que la velocidad fuera de unos pocos metros por segundo...

Al llegar a la planta baja, apuró el paso para no tener que cruzarse con el portero y salió a la calle. Ahí era imposible que se quedara encerrado, pues la puerta exterior podía abrirse desde adentro sin llave.

—La cafetería queda a unas calles... —Bostezó y estiró sus manos para desperezarse. No hacía falta que se mirara en un espejo para saber que tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

Cuando Nikki comenzó a hablar de metros, energía potencial, aceleración, y demás cosas, no pudo evitar perderse, para comenzar, el sistema métrico recién empezó a aparecer por el siglo XVII, no es que no supiera que existe, pero en su época se media todo con el codo griego, por lo que desde el vamos se encontraba muy confundido.

—¿Oye, cuántos codos equivalen un metro?— y cuando salieron a la calle simplemente observó el edificio.

—¡¿Esto son cuarenta metros?!— excalmo con gran sorpresa, a sus ojos era gigantesco, estúpidamente grande como para ser construido con manos humanas, y más aún porque el edificio no estaba solo, podía ver decenas de estructuras similares por todos lados, pero luego oyó el comentario de su máster sobre la cafetería.

—Eso es... Tengo entendido que bastante cerca— Cuando la oyó bostezar simplemente imagino que era su culpa el que hubiera desvelado, más decidió preguntar de todas maneras — ¿Porqué decidiste hacer el ritual de invocación a esas horas de la madrugada?

—... ¿Codos? —Si bien en USA y los países anglosajones (léase solamente Reino Unido) se usaban los pies, el desprecio de Nikki por la poca practicidad del sistema métrico de pies y pulgadas le había hecho aprender a manejarse con el sistema métrico "universal". Al ver la sorpresa de Aquiles viendo el edificio dedujo que se trataba de una medida mucho menor a los metros que había dicho—. El Partenón seguramente es muchísimo más grande, seguramente... —Volvió a la pregunta de Aquiles—. Había leído en alguna parte que era más propenso tener éxito por esas horas...

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de un local sobrio en medio de la cuadra. Parecía haber llegado demasiado puntual.

—¿El Partenón?— Comento luego de que su compañera mencionara la edificación— No lo sé, se construyó mucho tiempo después de que yo muriera.

—Ya veo... Es cierto que era un buen horario, fuiste bastante meticulosa, con los preparativos, el catalizador e incluso el horario... Muy inteligente...— comento aún en forma espiritual, al llegar al lugar de trabajo de Nikki volvió a mirar la forma del lugar.

—Esto se ve distinto al edificio de antes... De hecho no se parece a ninguno de los lugares que ví en estas horas que he estado aquí— finalizó asomando el rostro que no tenía por las ventanas del lugar y así comprobar que allí había varias sillas.

"Desde que estoy hablando con este tipo tiré como cinco clichés griegos, mierda," pensó, luego de oír lo que decía Aquiles. "Es como hablar con un francés y hablarle de la torre Eiffel." No entendía qué pretendía él diciendo un halago cada tres oraciones, por lo que lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia dentro del pequeño local. Otra de las cosas que le desagradaba era lo pequeño que era, o eso parecía; bastaba una poca cantidad de gente para que se colmara, especialmente en lo que ella llamaba hora pico, la cual no tardaría en llegar.

—Pues, creo que lo entiendo. Apenas has estado aquí como seis horas, y cinco de esas estuviste encerrado en un monoambiente —comentó. Dejó su bolso en uno de los lockers, la política del lugar no le permitía usar el teléfono en horario de trabajo, al menos hasta que tuviera un descanso. Abrió el display donde guardaban la comida y tomó un cupcake, seguido de eso puso a hervir el agua de la cafetera, luego buscando dónde habían quedado las hojas de té—. No sé si sabes que ahora mismo parece que estoy hablando con un ente invisible, así que... —Pausó, sin poder encontrar una manera no grosera de decirle que se callara, por lo que lo dejó implicado sin terminar la oración.

Al ver a Nikki alistándose para su desayuno y para ocupar finalmente su puesto de trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar en que consistiría exactamente, las cafeterías eran un misterio, de hecho, tenía curiosidad por toda la carta, aunque ya desde su época el que no tenía dinero no comía.

 Cuando Nikki insinuó que era inapropiado hablar con un ente invisible simplemente contestó:

—Enterado — Luego de eso, se trasladó hacia una mesa y se manifestó en su forma física sentado en una silla común, no tenía dinero realmente, tampoco otra ropa, solo tenía un interés particular en que le trajeran la carta y no solo eso, hablar con su máster sería más fácil.

Cuando había querido decir que no podía hablar con Aquiles, creyó que no diría palabra hasta que terminara su turno, no que se haría aparecer como cosplayer en medio del café. Su energía social estaba empezando a agotarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso o de descansar siquiera antes que comenzaran a entrar los primeros clientes. "Ninguna cara conocida. Esto es suerte," pensó. De vez en cuando aparecían Tiffany o Audrey a comer algo (Audrey era más fanática del "te lo pago luego," cosa que nunca ocurría) y después estaba Lola, quien si bien no era su jefa, se comportaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

Luego de terminar de anotar los pedidos de las tantas tazas de café que le habían encargado, se acercó a la mesa de Aquiles con una carta en la mano, no para pedir su orden precisamente.

—Ehm, creí que los espíritus heroicos no necesitaban comida —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Que no ibas a esperar a tener ropa de calle para salir...?

—Que no necesite comer no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo, solo estoy interesado en la carta— comento señalando la misma mientras se mostraba relajado— Quisiera conocer que sabores hay en esta época, bueno, no tengo dinero aun...

—Si alguien pregunta, diría que voy a una fiesta de disfraces o algo así— Miro a su alrededor y había unas cuantas personas ya dentro del lugar, después se acercó a ella un poco más  y le dijo al oído— Además, un espíritu heroico podría verme aún en mi estado espiritual, es mejor no perder el físico cuando estás en un lugar tan lleno de personas.

Ante el acercamiento repentino de Aquiles lo primero que hizo Nikki fue paralizarse; estaba demasiado fuera de su zona de comfort, a ella le gustaba su espacio personal y le incomodaba como a cualquiera que se le acercara de golpe. Apenas atinó a dejar la carta sobre la mesa antes de alejarse y terminar de procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

—Fiesta de disfraces... A esta hora de la mañana... —Suspiró. Ese argumento no tenía caso, pero no se le ocurría una explicación mejor—. Pues, en este lugar tienes que tener dinero para comer. No lo digo yo, lo dice el capitalismo —dijo ella. Aunque no sabía qué era peor; si tener a un ¿cliente? mirando la carta por todo su turno, o pagar de su bolsillo el desayuno a un ente que tenía la comida como un lujo. La gente se acumulaba y los cafés estaban para entregar, por lo que debió retirarse—. Debo seguir atendiendo, lo siento.

Cuál Seymour Skinner, simplemente decidió responder a la pregunta de su interlocutor.

—Si.— Respondió a su pregunta sobre el horario, más cuando menciono el capitalismo, se sintió aún más interesado— El famoso capitalismo, creo que tengo algún conocimiento de eso... Esta bien, conseguire alguna forma de ganar algún tipo de dinero— Prosiguió sobre las insinuaciones de ella de que no iba a pagarle nada... Tal vez(?

 Cuando la gente comenzó a llegar, inmediatamente se dió cuenta que atraía un par de miradas, pero rápidamente era ignorado de nuevo, cuando su compañera se puso en marcha a seguir con su trabajo, simplemente respondió:

—Esta bien, yo me quedaré aquí a esperarte— luego de contemplar largo rato la carta, Tomo algo parecido a un diario que había cerca de la caja, pues es común en las cafeterías tener al menos una o dos copias del periódico del día y un par de revistas, eso lo dejaría al menos pasar desapercibido el hecho de que no tenía poder de compra real.

 No tenía gran interés en las noticias, sino que más bien se puso a ver cómo entraban y salían personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos pidiendo y disfrutando del lugar "me gusta cómo viste la gente de esta época" pensó en más de un momento, sin embargo no hacía mucho más que eso, simular que leía el diario y observar el paisaje que de desarrollaba en torno a él.

—Señorita!— Finalmente prosiguió a llamar la atención de Nikki levantando y haciendo un ademán con una mano, como si quisiera ordenar algo.

No sabía cómo iba a ser un ente espiritual para conseguir trabajo y menos para obtener uno en poco tiempo real sin pasar por toda la burocracia necesaria, pero con la excusa de que estaba en su trabajo se alejó y dejó de pensar en eso.

Con toda la gente llegando al lugar y debiendo ser atendida, Nikki aprovechó el primer momento que tuvo para meterse el cupcake en la boca acompañado de una taza de té tibio, pero prefería eso a quemarse la boca con agua a ochenta grados Celsius. Cuando oyó de nuevo el llamado de Aquiles, limpió los restos del cupcake de su cara para estar mínimamente presentable y que los clientes no vieran el desorden que era quien los atendía.

—¿Sí? —Haber estado tanto tiempo entre clientes le hizo esbozar una sonrisa falsa hacia él. Le sorprendía verlo leyendo el periódico, pero si ella hubiera salteado de una época a otra lo primero que hubiera hecho sería leer las noticias, para al menos saber dónde estaba parada. La sonrisa se relajó al notar de nuevo quién era el cliente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mira, alguien al parecer ya está hizo su primer movimiento— comentó señalando una noticia en el diario sobre una serie de desapariciones que habian sucedido esos días— Bueno, no es nuestro problema a menos que quiera mostrar su rostro por estos lares.

 Aquiles no tenía una taza de café, pero de haberla tenido, realmente le hubiera dado un sorbo, más simplemente optó por señalar en la direccion de un tipo con un traje, un empleado de oficina negro comun y corriente—Por otro lado, ¿que tal me vería con esas vestimentas?— prosiguió despreocupado.

Nikki acercó la mirada hacia el periódico que sostenía Aquiles, indiferente ante la noticia que le mostraba. No porque no creyera que tenía que ver con la guerra del Grial sino porque ya se había resignado a aceptar que el mundo era una mierda y prefería no leer las noticias para no amargarse.

—Es cierto que las desapariciones no suceden aquí tan seguido. Igualmente prefiero no tener que hacer algo enseguida... —Seguía preocupada por el hecho de tener su vida en riesgo por todo ese asunto. Al oír el cambio de tema de Aquiles, no sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma, pero se rio de todas formas—. ¿Con eso? Pues, te verías menos llamativo que con tu... traje —contestó, dudando de lo último pues parecía más un disfraz, bien hecho pero disfraz—. Pero no creo que sea de tu estilo.

Nikki se veía notoriamente más animada que de costumbre, cosa que a él le agradaba, aún así, prefería confiar en el criterio de su máster cuando comentaba que no se vería bien con ese traje de asalariado, así que respondió a sonriendo ante su risa, era la primera vez que la veía reír.

—Era lo mas parecido a algo que veia con gente como de mi edad... ¿mi Estilo? No sé mucho de eso, Creo que podrías darme algún consejo...— comento obviando los 3000 años que lo separaban de cualquier persona allí en el café, finalmente señaló a un joven con prendas ostensiblemente desagradables a la vista, según el criterio del mismísimo Mario Santos.

—¿Y que hay de la ropa de ese chico de negro?— Aún no notaba que estaba haciendo reír a la camarera junto a él, y más aún sin nada en su mesa más que un diario, realmente a los ojos de los demás podría o estar cortejandola, o ser realmente su pareja que fue a visitarla al trabajo, el punto.

—¿Yo? ¿Estilo? —No pudo evitar seguir riéndose en voz baja, era demasiado para ella—. Dude, en mi ropero hay como mínimo cinco suéteres del mismo estilo. No creo que yo sea la más indicada... —Habiendo visto a la persona que él le señaló, tuvo que morderse el labio para no partirse de risa al imaginar a Aquiles vestido como emo cortavenas que espera que My Chemical Romance vuelvan a tocar juntos—. ¡Basta! Tengo que seguir trabajando.

Habiendo dicho eso se acercó a los otros clientes que esperaban ser atendidos, seguía siendo una obligación estando en su trabajo y si no quería tener una sanción por no cumplir con su deber debía seguir atendiendo a empresarios estirados y niños emo. Había parado un segundo a licuar un capuccino cuando oyó una voz femenina, y ya tenía una idea de quién era cuando se giró a verla.

—¡Nikki! —Una joven rubia con uniforme de colegiala se encontraba sentada en la barra, y Nikki todavía se preguntaba por qué llevaba esa ropa si ya estaba por recibir un título universitario—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah, Tiff. Hola, ¿no ibas a cursar? —preguntó. No quería sonar arisca, pero era llamativo que apareciera por esas horas de la mañana siendo que debía estar en clase.

—Nop. La profesora Yumi faltó a clases así que tengo el día libre. Me quedaba de paso así que pensé que podía acompañarte —comentó ella. Tiffany Maye era una persona demasiado amable, tanto que la chica de lentes no sabía si el haberse acercado a ella era un acto de condescendencia o de un interés real.

—Uhm, vaya, gracias —respondió. "¿Cómo le digo que para quedarse tiene que pedir algo sin quedar como una forra?"

—Ah, el viaje a la universidad me dio mucho cansancio... ¿Te puedo pedir un bagel? —"Perfecto," pensó ella. "Me ahorro muchos momentos incómodos así."

—Claro, espérame un segundo. —Sirvió el cappucino en una de las tazas que tenía el local (el dueño estaba en contra de los objetos descartables de Starbucks) y dejó un plato con el pedido de Tiffany sobre la barra frente a ella—. Sírvete.

—¡Gracias! —contestó la rubia. Después de comer un bocado se dirigió a Nikki de nuevo—. Realmente hay mucha gente a esta hora. Qué suerte tengo de conocer a la barista. —Sonrió, y la chica de pelo azul hizo una risa incómoda. Sus movimientos se pararon por un segundo cuando recordó que Aquiles seguía ahí, hojeando un periódico en alguna parte del local, y que ahora tenía una conocida en aquel lugar. "Carajo."

Al parecer a ella seguía pareciendole gracioso que preguntase por su ropa, quizá podria orientarlo, él sabía que ella podía, era bastante humilde, tenía algo de tacto para elegir la ropa, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en irse a atender el negocio.

—Esta bien, no olvides mi pedido— comento intentando disimular el hecho de que no había pedido un sorete, sin embargo era más delator aún, pues nadie realmente le dice a un mesero que no se olvide de algo.

 Luego de eso, simplemente pudo observar que llegó una chica conocida de su máster, así que aún desde la distancia se puso a escuchar su conversación, no es como que no tuviera sentidos agudos para otra cosa que no sea escuchar flechas que vienen con power up salido de un dios qué ayuda a que un principito lo mate de un solo Tiro.

 "Así que es su amiga..." Pensó, intentando que no se note a la distancia que estaba oyendolo todo "¿que significaria esa "cursada"?"... Observó una taza de café en la distancia, eso olía bien, pero no tenía forma de probarlo sin dinero.

 La gente se acumulaba, era cierto que la hora pico era sumamente demandante, y él se encontraba ocupando una mesa sin nada... Sin embargo, luego de mucho meditar, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Eso es!— Exclamó levantándose de golpe, su voz resonó por todo el lugar, y si bien no incomodo a nadie, si llego a llamar la atención.

—Y, ¿cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Ya vas a empezar a trabajar? —preguntó Nikki luego de entregar el café helado.

—Estoy a unas materias de conseguir el título. Me siento genial —dijo ella—. Deberías probar la universidad en algún momento, Nikk...

—No. —Se negó enseguida; algo de lo que no quería saber nada era de pagarle a un lugar para que otra persona le enseñara a hacer algo que ella podía hacer por su cuenta—. No me interesa, y además no tengo el dinero para pagar una.

—Oww, eso es triste. Espero puedas-- —La frase quedó interrumpida por una exclamación salida de en medio del lugar lleno de gente, y ambas chicas se giraron a ver a quien la había causado. "¿Qué parte de 'no voy a llamar la atención' es compatible con ponerse a gritar en medio de una cafetería?"—. Ay, por dios...

Nikki no sabía qué opción escoger: si quedarse en su lugar y hacerse la desentendida, o ir a ver qué demonios le estaba pasando a Aquiles para que la gente no se espantara y pensara que un loco había entrado en el café. El contacto visual no era en lo que más se destacaba, pero en ese momento ver a Aquiles a los ojos y dirigirle una mirada de confusión le parecía mejor opción que tener que soportar las preguntas de Tiffany sobre por qué estaba con un tipo vestido de griego.

—Pero con lo inteligente que eres, no veo por qué no podrías conseguir una beca —agregó, tan tranquila como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Con un examen de admisión seguro la obtienes.

—Los exámenes me dan escalofríos. Un segundo —contestó, tomando una bandeja y acercándose a las mesas para dejar las órdenes, al menos de esa manera podía acercarse a Aquiles sin que pareciera demasiado forzoso.

Había oído todo lo que h...// Me dió alto deja vu (?// Había estado charlando su máster con la chica a la que denominaban "Tiff", que ella viniera hacia su posición era conveniente, dado que no iba a acercarse mientras ella estuviera con su amiga, así que simplemente dejo el periódico finalmente sobre la mesa y se encontró con Nikki antes de que ella llegase hasta allí.

—Nikki— comento emocionado por no querer llamarla máster en público, y le rodeó los hombros con sus manos sin  intención de que se sintiese intimidada, arqueandose por la diferencia de altura, pero porque no  pudo evitar transmitir su emoción— Creo que sé cómo podría conseguir dinero, sin tener que quedarme allí toda la mañana y todos los días.

 Luego se paró erguido para apreciar la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí— Voy a solicitar un puesto de trabajo contigo, para ayudarte y que no debas preocuparte por mis gastos.

 Aunque no sabía que tanto podía pujar un empleo como mesero, a su criterio posiblemente lo necesitasen, no es que fuera un trabajo muy difícil, al menos no lo parecia, era por demás apropiado evaluando sus propias limitaciones.

Se arrepintió de haber elegido acercarse sin intenciones, pues estaba claro que Aquiles y la palabra "disimulo" no iban a llevarse bien, al menos en un futuro cercano. Y tampoco la palabra "espacio personal". O "zona de confort". O cualquier cosa que dejara la mente de Nikki en paz. "Sigue siendo demasiado alto," pensó, al menos no tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle el rostro. Una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto de preocupación se mezclaron entre sus facciones. Al terminar de oír la graaan idea que tenía él, su mueca tampoco se decidía para donde decantar.

—Eh... Eso... —No sabía cómo contestar a eso; por un lado, él no iba a estar todo el tiempo sentado sin ganar un peso y llamando la atención, pero por el otro iba a tener que lidiar con su torpeza siete horas por día; para peor, tendría que enseñarle a manejar todos los instrumentos de la cocina, y probablemente acabaría tomando responsabilidad sobre las macanas que se mandara el tipo ese—. Eso... Veremos más tarde, ¿sí? Tengo que seguir atendiendo.

Intentó librarse del agarre, pero las manos de Aquiles eran demasiado fuertes como para salir tan fácil. Se lo veía muy entusiasmado por el asunto del empleo, y en ese momento Nikki pensó que sería algo cruel pincharle la burbuja, pero no podía ponerse a explicar todos los detalles en medio de la jornada. Quizás era por eso que tenía tanta energía.

¿Sería que su máster había considerado que era buena idea la que él le había planteado? Estaba emocionado, incluso termino teniendo contacto visual indirecto con La amiga de Nikki cuando la atención de esta se posó en la situación.

—Por favor, habla con el hombre a cargo— finalizó soltando a Nikki — Este es el empleo perfecto para alguien como yo.

 Luego de decir esto, iba a quedar extraño que volviera a su mesa, así que para no estorbar, simplemente se fue al baño, hizo una señal a Nikki de que se haría invisible un rato y una vez en el sanitario paso a forma espiritual, y decidió quedar así hasta el fin del turno de su máster.

Dio unas vueltas por las mesas para terminar con los últimos clientes de la hora pico. Había pasado un rato largo desde que había comenzado su turno, y la cantidad de oficinistas y empleados públicos estaba comenzando a bajar. Cuando sirvió la última taza de café, se alivió de no ver a nadie más queriendo entrar a ese lugar.

—¿Quién era él? —La calma de Nikki se disipó al oír la pregunta de Tiffany. Por un segundo había olvidado que Aquiles seguía ahí, al haberlo visto desaparecer hacia el baño, pero era obvio que la rubia había visto toda la conversación, aunque no estaba segura si la había oído por completo.

—¿Él? —"Vamos, no le digas que es un espíritu heroico que invocaste anoche para demostrar una conspiración"—. Él es... Rid... ¡Ray! Sí, bueno, esto, no lleva mucho tiempo que estamos...

—... ¿Saliendo? —finalizó Tiffany, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso —contestó Nikki. Sabía que ella sabía que en toda su vida nunca había salido con alguien, y no sabía cómo reaccionar a su insinuación. Tampoco sabía cómo contradecirla con un hecho verdadero—. Él, eh... Llamó para venir a trabajar aquí, pero el jefe no lo contactó todavía y por eso está esperando.

—Eso es extraño. Para ser la primera vez que te veo hablando con un hombre, se veía bastante cariñoso —contestó. Su plato ya estaba vacío y del bagel apenas quedaban unas migas. "Lo voy a matar. O no sé cómo se matan esas cosas. Hoy va a dormir en la calle"—. Aunque tener un compañero de trabajo no suena tan mal, no vas a estar tan cansada en la hora pico.

—Seh... —respondió con vaguedad. Al menos no había tenido que mentirle por completo. Esperaba que no volviera a aparecer hasta el mediodía, o hasta que ella saliera de su trabajo.

Aquiles se puso a dar vueltas por el lugar, poco que hacer, debía averiguar cómo hacer el trabajo, era lo mínimo que podía en su posición, así que se quedó siendo ojos y oídos de la cafetería, no pudo evitar reírse un poco con lo de Ray, bueno, ese debería ser su nuevo nombre para este nuevo siglo.

 Oyó la conversión de su máster con esa tal Tiff, no pudo evitar hacerlo realmente, sin embargo noto algo y rápidamente se lo hizo notar a Nikki, susurrándole al oído:

—Master, ahí un hombre quiere irse sin pagar, en la segundq mesa de la derecha...— comentó aún invisible, luego de eso, dijo otra cosa, esta vez un poco más alto, tanto que Tiffany pudo haberlo oído como un murmullo— No tu derecha, mi derecha.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba apoyada en la barra, Nikki no hubiera podido permanecer de pie por el sobresalto que le había dado la llegada de la voz de Aquiles al llegar junto a ella. Se mordió el labio para evitar llamar la atención de su amiga por su susto, y tomó el anotador que usaba para tomar las órdenes junto con el bolígrafo junto a él.

"Al menos puedes avisarme que vas a aparecer de la nada," escribió. Alzó la vista al lugar que le indicó, sin encontrar nada, pero al ver hacia el lado opuesto vio a un hombre acomodándose en su silla, sin siquiera haber esperado a que ella levantara la mesa.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Tiffany, algo que no la asustó tanto como la voz en su oído pero sí hizo que reaccionara a la defensiva.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, no, no dije nada —respondió—. Ahora vuelvo.

Acto seguido se fue de la barra a preguntarle al uniformado si quería la cuenta, algo que esperaba no causara demasiado escándalo. Prefería confrontar a una persona a perder parte de su paga por darle comida gratis a un extraño.

Cuando vio la expresión del sujeto que se iba sin pagar, supuso que no sería fácil, así que volvió a meterse al baño y a salir en su forma física.

—¿Que cuenta? ¡Si ya he pagado!— Exclamó el sujeto, él realmente no lo había hecho, pero ¿que pruebas había? Él vio la posibilidad de salirse con la suya armando escándalo— ¡Esto es una estafa! ¡No voy a pagar de nuevo!

 El sinvergüenza se dió media vuelta esperando a que nadie lo detuviese, sin embargo, una gran mano, gigantesca desde su punto de vista le tomo del hombro, era la de Aquiles intentando detener al hombre, si bien era conocido por haber infundido un gran temor a los troyanos incluso antes de que lo conocieran, no esperaba terminar asustando a un sujeto así.

—Ella dijo que no le ha pagado, y yo puedo asegurarlo también.— comento mirando a Tiffany esperando a que ella dijera algo similar, el hombre tragó saliva y parecía temeroso de moverse de su sitio—Le recomiendo que no intente pasarse de listo.

 Miro a Nikki sonriendo nuevamente, esperando a que le pase la cuenta— ¿Y cuál fue el pedido del señor? ¿Nos Lo recuerdas?

—¡Sí! Yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo y en ningún momento la llamó usted para pedirle la cuenta —contestó Tiffany, dándose vuelta para no darle la espalda a la escena. Era un alivio para Nikki el no tener que lidiar con clientes molestos por sí misma.

—De hecho, se la estaba por dejar aquí, ya que todavía la tengo... —dijo ella, con el papel en su mano—. Una taza de café cargado y dos omelettes. —No era una suma tan grande de dinero. "¿Pero entonces por que prefiere irse sin pagar? Es patético," pensó, intentando que su enojo no se viera en su rostro. Eso sólo empeoraría todo—. Una comida bastante... Generosa, siendo que fue para una sola persona. —Le sorprendía ver a un cliente tan asustado en ese lugar, siendo que Aquiles se veía demasiado ingenuo como para querer agredir a alguien. "Pero sigue siendo un soldado griego, de todos modos," pensó. "¿Un soldado griego se porta tan simpático?"

El sujeto miro nervioso a Nikki, luego a Tiffany, luego a Rider, finalmente agachó su cabeza y saco  su billetera, y logró llegar al monto solicitado con sus últimas monedas, al parecer no quería quedarse seco mientras se iba sin pagar.

—Aqui está, lo siento, fue mi error— hablaba con voz baja y no miro a los ojos a Nikki de la vergüenza— Intentaré ser más atento la próxima...

 Luego de eso, el sujeto se dirigió a la puerta y salió del local, sin embargo, antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Aquiles se asomó por el marco y le dijo en voz alta:

—¡Gracias, vuelva pronto!— haciendo que el sujeto temblara por un segundo, pero se volteara para dar un saludo con sonrisa forzada con sus manos y finalmente perderse en la ciudad.

 Aquiles volvió a Nikki luego, había algo que quería saber— ¿Estos hombres aparecen seguido? Digo, los que no pagan.

—No aparecen tan seguido. La comida aquí no es tan cara como en otros lugares, y suele venir gente que tiene dinero de sobra para pagar —contestó Nikki. "Y tampoco suelen reaccionar tan asustados cuando se los remarco," pensó. Quizá tener a Aquiles como compañero de trabajo sería más cómodo de lo que parecía. Miró el reloj en la pared, ya era algo tarde para seguir dando desayunos.

—Okay, tengo que volver a la universidad —dijo Tiffany luego de ver el reloj. Tomó su billetera y dejó un poco más del monto que costaba el bagel—. Quedé en  estudiar con mis compañeras. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Nikki!

—Pero tengo que darte tu cambio —contestó ella luego de revisar el monto.

—¿No se les deja propina a los baristas? —Cuando Nikki quiso responder, Tiffany ya se había alejado del local.

—Esta chica... —pensó en voz alta, antes de guardar los billetes en la caja registradora. A media mañana podía tomarse un respiro.

—Tan cara... — Reflexionó un momento, no tenía manera de comparar precios con algo que no conocía realmente.

 Observó el movimiento la caja una vez más y se tomó la libertad de saludar a Tiffany cuando paso junto a él— Vuelva pronto.

Luego de ver que la cantidad de clientes se redujo un poco por el horario, volvió a acercarse a Nikki sentándose en un banco junto a ella.

—Por cierto, ¿quien es la persona a cargo? — Aunque él odiaba tener jefes por ciertos problemas que acontecieron en su pasado, solo esperaba que fuera alguien mejor que Agamenón— No puede ser peor que mi último jefe.

 Aquiles hizo un gesto disimulado de disgusto, solo pensar en Agamenón lo hacía poner de mal humor.

—El jefe es una persona... particular —contestó Nikki. Esa era la única manera en la que se le ocurría referirse a Jean Armstrong, el encargado de la cafetería donde trabajaba, alguien que se desempeñaba tanto en tareas administrativas como en culinarias—. La gente no suele desagradarle, pero a veces es demasiado exigente. De todas maneras no creo que tengas problema. Si una persona tan poco simpática como yo se ganó un puesto no veo por qué no podrías.

Aprovechó para lavar de nuevo las tazas usadas por la mañana. No creía que se quedara sin vajilla limpia ya que la hora del desayuno había acabado, pero no quería quedarse después de hora para limpiar platos sucios.

—Demasiado exigente, ¿eh?— comentó observando la gente a su alrededor paulatinamente comenzaba a pedir cosas más propias del almuerzo, y claro, no se veía menos apetitoso que la comida de la mañana.

—¿A qué hora podría encontrarlo para solicitar el puesto?— comentó impaciente, en su época no había entrevistas laborales, mucho menos etiqueta, y aunque todo augurara que fallaría sin saber porqué, claramente contaba con la ventaja de la recomendación de Nikki.

—Más que exigente... diría que la palabra es caprichoso... —susurró, más para aclararse a ella misma que a Aquiles. Intentó recordar los horarios que tenía, y conociéndolo probablemente se aparecería en aquel lugar poco antes que terminara su turno—. Después del mediodía estará por aquí, espero. Tienes suerte que el señor Armstrong no sea una persona burocrática, no voy a ponerme a hacer el CV de un... —Se calló; no podía ponerse a hablar en voz alta sobre cómo un espíritu heroico había aparecido en su monoambiente, ni siquiera cuando solamente Aquiles estaba junto a ella pues la identidad de él era un factor importante—... una persona tan inexperta. —No era lo mejor que podía agregar siendo que ella había entrado en ese trabajo sin experiencia, pero al menos servía para disimular.

—¿Que tan caprichoso? ¿Es del tipo que te quita una mujer solo porque si él no coje, no coje nadie?— comentó sin pelos en la lengua, solo recordarlo lo estaba perturbando un poco, "podría pedirle al Grial que me deje estrangular a Agamenón por toda la eternidad" pensó por un momento, pero luego se serenó.

—Esta bien, me sentaré en una mesa a esperarlo, ya casi es hora... Por cierto, ¿que es una persona burocrática y un CV?— eran términos muy confusos para alguien de la antigua Grecia que nació y creció en un terreno salvaje, y lo hacían sentir un poco desactualizado, más volvió a sentarse de modo tal que viera a ese tal Armstrong ni bien llegase.

—Eh... no, es perfeccionista, muy perfeccionista, y está emputado porque desde que su antiguo restaurante cerró, tuvo que alquilar este lugar que ni siquiera puede decorar a gusto. —No sabía cómo responder a un comentario que había hecho a sí misma, y tampoco entendía bien la analogía que había hecho Aquiles. Terminó de lavar la última taza y luego de tomar una orden más volvió a sentarse junto a él en la barra—. Bueno, en la actualidad tener un trabajo no es tan sencillo como... no sé qué tan fácil habría sido antes, pero como Weber no estaba vivo seguro no existía la bendita burocracia. En síntesis son un montón de papeles, y el currículum es básicamente un resumen de ti mismo. Las empresas tienen una época donde los reciben, otra donde responden las cartas de presentación, después la entrevista de trabajo... —De solo enumerarlo ya la estaba cansando. Miró el reloj de nuevo, cada vez faltaba menos para que terminara su turno.

—Ah, bueno, no me molestaría si solo fuese perfeccionista— comento revisando la carta del Almuerzo mientras disimuladamente observaba el lugar, pero finalmente sonrió relajado y bromeó con su máster— ¿Sería el tipo de persona que me cortaría el talón?

  Cuando comenzó a oír de la forma de conseguir trabajo en este siglo, se perdió con facilidad, eran demasiados conceptos sociales y de empleo que no le cabían en la cabeza a alguien que nunca ha oído hablar del mercado laboral.

—No entendí ni una sola palabra...— comento confundido, pero volvio a  reírse de la situación— Espero obtener este trabajo o estaré en problemas.

—Yo estoy en una pieza, así que no —contestó, de eso estaba segura que era un chiste. Se rió un momento, y luego de escuchar la risa de Aquiles no pudo evitar volver a reír.

—¡Mon amie! ¿Dónde estás, que no te veo?

Desde la puerta de la entrada se oía una voz con un acento francés marcado, y al girarse Nikki pudo ver el... voluminoso cuerpo de su jefe. Al principio le había chocado verlo; su nombre contrastaba bastante con su imagen, y no había sido lo que esperaba cuando lo conoció.

—Buenas, jefe —saludó ella, intentando sonreírle.

—¡Ay! Ahí estás, Nikki, ma cherie, ¿cómo te ha ido? —contestó Armstrong, acercándose a la barra para besarla en sus dos mejillas. Era mejor poner una cara de póker a un gesto de desagrado.

—Como siempre. ¿A usted?

—Hmmm, pudo haber sido mejor. ¿Quién es tu amigo? —contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué está haciendo en la barra?

Al notar que Aquiles estaba en la zona de empleados, ella no supo cómo responder a ninguna de las dos preguntas.

No podía ser... Dionisio, ¡¿Podía ser Dionisio?! ¿Habrá encarnado en este mundo? Es lo único en lo que podía pensar debido al contraste.

"¿Monami? ¿Será el apellido de Nikki?... ¿Macheri? ¡¿Esto sigue siendo inglés?!" A pesar de su confusión, noto el disgusto del Señor Jean, y le sorprendió bastante su actitud al verlo, si bien estaba acostumbrado a tomar cosas por la fuerza, por algún motivo buscaba la aceptación de su nuevo jefe.

—Buenos días... Señor!— comento algo inseguro, era más fácil en su época donde solo tenía que matar cosas— Mi nombre es Raid... Rey— a pesar de haber oído el alias que le puso su máster no sabía cómo escribirlo exactamente, era para él, Rey... O rei, o Ray... O Rai, no sabía, lo ignoraba totalmente.

—Soy amigo de Nikki— Comentó luego recobrando confianza—¡Necesito empleo! ¡Y me encantaría trabajar en su cafetería!

 Comento con energía, pero con protocolo nivel -10, era su primer pseudo entrevista de trabajo, no era necesario arrodillarse ante su general, por eso no lo hizo, así que no sabía qué hacer luego de pararse, así que solo posó sus manos sobre la barra hasta que se le ocurriese algo, cuál Nick.

Si bien Nikki no podía pedir mucho protocolo por la diferencia de cultura, no esperaba nada de Aquiles y aun así la decepcionaba. Tenía que hacer de intermediaria quisiera o no. "¿Cómo sabe el nombre que le inventé?," pensó.

—Señor Armstrong, lo que quiere decir... Ray, es que le gustaría comenzar su experiencia laboral aquí. Estuvo asistiendome incluso si no le ofrecí una remuneración por ello y... —"Demasiada formalidad para mí," pensó, sin saber cómo seguir la oración enseguida. Sin embargo el rostro de Armstrong cambió su ceño fruncido por su expresión habitual.

—¡Me gusta tu confianza, mon sieur! —exclamó el hombre—. Comienzas mañana. Siempre estamos buscando personal, y no quiero que madmoiselle Ann-Marie deba cargar todos los deberes sola. —Habiendo dicho eso se dirigió a la parte detrás de la barra, donde se encontraba la cocina.

—... a eso me refería con no burocrático —respondió Nikki, sin miedo a que Armstrong la escuchara pues el ruido que hacía cuando cocinaba podía escucharse incluso con la puerta cerrada. Miró el reloj; no faltaba mucho para que terminara su turno y comenzara el vespertino—. Te fue mejor que a mí.

—Muchas gracias, señor— comentó cuando Jean paso junto a él para finalmente salir de la escena, luego volvió a ver a Nikki.

—Y gracias a ti, Máster, nada de esto hubiera Sido posible sin tu ayuda— a pesar de ser un puesto en un trabajo muy simple, y no ser la gran cosa porque las personas suelen postular en su vida para decenas cuando no cientos de trabajos en sus vidas, era la primer y única experiencia para él, y eso la hizo tan importante.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Como fue tu experiencia?— le pregunto con curiosidad, no se imaginaba como podría haber Sido— Aún debemos conseguir un lugar para "reabastecernos" y claro... Debería conseguir ropa nueva para venir mañana, o eso creo...

Seguía sin comprender la necesidad de Aquiles de hacerle cumplidos a cada rato, pero a ese nivel no podía evitar sentirse halagada. "Al fin me meto en algo y no la cago," pensó. Era algo temprano para afirmarlo pues era el primer día con un Servant, pero era algo.

—Apenas había terminado el secundario cuando me postulé. Me fue fatal en la entrevista de trabajo y tuve que tener un período de prueba antes de comenzar —respondio. A pesar de apenas llevar un año en ese empleo, se sentía como si hubiera trabajado toda su vida—. Y tú no pareces recién salido de la escuela.

Fue al locker a tomar sus cosas, no faltaba mucho para que terminara su turno y Aquiles le recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando saliera. De solo pensarlo ya se le agotaba la energía social.

—Espero que encontrar ropa de tu talle no sea complicado. Aprovecharé que tengo mi teléfono para buscar las fuentes de maná. Vamos —dijo, acomodando sus lentes y saliendo de la barra. No tardaría mucho hasta que llegara el siguiente mozo.


	3. Carmilla y Makishima

Era un cuarto modestamente grande, del tipo que no llamaría la atención, una casa alquilada a nombre de Yukimori Shibata, un inmigrante japonés.

Eran cerca de las 3:00 AM y A allí una figura plateada intentaba resaltar junto a un espejo, alistandose para salir en esa noche de fin de semana.

—Choe Gu-Sung nos consiguió un vehículo esta noche, te contaré el plan en el camino— comento Makishima Shougo mientras se ponía un saco negro comun sobre su atuendo de todos los días.

A pesar que pasar desapercibida no se le hacía complicado, a Carmilla le agradaba mucho más llamar la atención. Por supuesto no era lo más conveniente en ese momento siendo que era una desventaja demasiado grande.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de hacerte el misterioso? —preguntó ella. Todavía seguía alistándose, sin quedar conforme con la ropa que llevaba.

Makishima de Dio vuelta para poder ver a su servant, pues se le complicaba hacerlo desde el reflejo del espejo.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero tenía pensado llevarte a bailar y a una cena— comentó sonriéndole, claramente era demasiado tarde para cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero eso no era necesariamente mentira.

 Finalmente tomó un gorro de chófer negro y se lo calzó— Hoy intentaremos algo nuevo, el método anterior era efectivo, pero es entretenido hacer cambios de vez en cuando.

 Luego de eso, sonó el timbre, claramente era el chino, pero no pudo atender, dado que se encontraba atandose el pelo— ¿Serías tan amable de abrir?

—Aww, Shogo, eso es tan tierno de tu parte, tanto que voy a fingir que no acabas de inventarlo para tener algo lindo que decir —contestó Carmilla, terminando de limar sus uñas. "Tanto asesinato me arruina la manicura," pensó, dejando el pedazo de metal a un lado—. Pero me lo pensaría mejor si tuvieras tetas.

El sonido de los tacos de Carmilla resonaba en el suelo del lugar mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

—¿Acaso me ves la cara de mentiroso?— No dejo de sonreír mientras lo decía, tampoco espero la respuesta.

 Choe entro en el cuarto con unas llaves de automóvil, un taxi vacio detrás de él le daban una apariencia de vendedor de autos usados, que si bien era cierto que el auto no era precisamente nuevo, no era más que un bien descartable para gente como ellos.

 

—Llego el transporte, sean buenos y no beban mucho, chicos— dijo Choe Gu-Sung entregando las llaves a Sougo.

—Esta bien, Carmilla, después de ti— comentó luego de caminar hacia la calle y terminar abriéndole la puerta del auto.

 El chino se metio en la casa, tenía una mochila llena de cosas para entretenerse mientras estuviera allí.

—No sabría a cuál de todas ver —comentó para sí. El viento hacía que su falda tuviera un leve vaivén mientras caminaba fuera del monoambiente, feliz de salir de esa habitación sofocante—. ¿No pudiste haber costeado un lugar más afín a mi persona?

Luego de acomodarse dentro del auto, se quitó su tiara de manera que no estorbara cuando ella se sentara en el asiento.

—Este lugar reducido no se compara a los carruajes de Estiria. ¿Era mucho pedir?

—No tenemos tanto presupuesto como para eso— comentó entrando al auto con elegancia, tomando la calle para acercarse a la zona donde trabajarian— El estado de California tiene casi 40 millones de personas, muchos policías y muchos periodicos, no podemos llamar la atención... Aún.

 Dió una vuelta y se metió en una autopista, y una vez allí, comenzó a  acelerar a fondo, quería  recorrer la mayor distancia que pudiera desde su lugar de residencia— Estoy seguro que podremos alquilar algún carruaje en la mañana, pero no garantizo que esté a la altura de su persona.

—Ay, Shogo, no hace falta que te fuerces a hacerme cumplidos, con alguien tan encantadora como tu servidora deberían salir naturalmente —contestó, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, observándolo de reojo. La cantidad de luces de la ciudad de California en la oscuridad la encandilaba, pero no era una sensación desagradable. En su vida terrenal nunca podría haber disfrutado de un espectáculo parecido, y menos de la velocidad a la que iba el auto que manejaba su máster—. Ahora que tienes mi atención, ¿vas a contarme tu tan maravilloso plan?

Makishima salió de la  autopista y de repente las luces nocturnas poblaron toda dirección, era una calle reluciente llena de juventud, cientos, incluso Miles de jóvenes de no mucha edad iban y venían de aquí para allá, bares, clubes nocturnos, discotecas, todo tipo de vida nocturna estaba a reluciendo en ese mismo momento.

—Aqui está— comentó ocultándose detrás de su gorro— Puedes elegir a quien quieras, nadie notará las desapariciones por esta noche... Tú decides que comer y con quién bailar.

 Ciertamente nadie podría localizar el taxi, estaba por demás alterado, un vehículo inexistente, de un conductor inexistente, de un copiloto de novela.

Al ver las enormes muchedumbres dando vueltas, Carmilla contempló la escena antes de siquiera pensar en abrir la puerta y bajar del taxi que conducía Makishima. La cantidad de personas, especialmente de mujeres, era impresionante, y de tan solo pensar que podría salir impune de devorar cuanta sangre quisiera, ya estaba relamiéndose los labios.

—Ya siento que voy a rejuvenecer cinco décadas... —pensó en voz alta, girándose hacia el hombre de cabello blanco—. ¿Ninguna condición más? ¿Ningún modus operandi? ¿Tengo autonomía? —preguntó. Con lo cuidadoso que había sido Makishima con el resto de sus ataques, le sorprendía que esas fueran sus únicas indicaciones.

— Puedes comer lo que sea que puedas meter dentro de este auto, vivo o muerto, yo me encargaré de hacerlo desaparecer— miro a la gente festejando a su alrededor— no es difícil llevarte a alguien como si estuviera ebrio y meterlo aquí...

  El taxi avanzaba lento por el lugar, se trataba de una calle extensa, había decenas de lugares de dónde escoger, así que no tendría problemas de sobreexigir un solo sitio.

—Siempre y cuando tires tus restos aquí y no te dejes atrapar, todo irá bien— comento luego.

—Ya, ya entendí. Pero aquí hay demasiados hombres como para una bebida decente... ¿Cuántas de las mujeres aquí son vírgenes? —preguntó, tamborileando sus dedos con sus uñas sobre la superficie plástica del auto—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Shogo, llevo años en esto. Aquí me bajo yo.

Abrió la puerta del auto a pesar que éste siguiera en movimiento. El sonido de sus tacos sobre el cemento no era tan pulcro como el que oía sobre la madera. Alzó la mirada para ver el cartel de la discoteca que tenía frente a ella, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios finos. Con todas las personas a su alrededor vestidas de manera tan extravagante, sus ropas no resaltaban para nada. Era una más en la ciudad de la furia.

Makishima observó a la dama escabullirse del auto y bajarse con elegancia, se veía su paso magnífico, una figura cautivante y una sonrisa perfecta, pero no la veía como una mujer, ni como un monstruo, simplemente era como apreciar una obra de arte incomprensible.

 Ella se metió en un lugar extraño, eso es, no tenía salida para incendios, las chicas se quedaron en su trampa, junto con la matrona del mal.

 Tomo un tomo viejo, viejisimo, el borrador de Carmilla escrito a puño y letra de su autora, acarició la tapa por un momento y comenzó a leer nuevamente, no era su título predilecto, pero se trataba por mucho de su edición más valiosa.

 Tenía un cartel luminoso  que indicaba que el taxi se encontraba ocupado, nadie esperaría que ese lugar se volvería un festival de sangre con canilla libre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la mujer salió del bar llevando a dos chicas por los hombros. No tenían ninguna marca visible salvo los colmillos de sus muslos, pero se encontraban cubiertos por sus pantalones y faldas respectivamente.

—Ugh, no creí que las mujeres de esta época fueran tan pesadas —se dijo, parando un segundo. "Meh, ¿quién se va a dar cuenta que son cadáveres?" Habiendo pensado eso las dejó en el suelo de la entrada del bar y volvió a ingresar. "Mientras no sean seiscientos cincuenta cadáveres no ocurrirá nada." Luego de beber tanto comenzó a sentirse rejuvenecida, y su nueva fuerza le permitió cargar con los cuerpos recién vaciados.

Volvió al lugar donde se encontraba el taxi de Makishima con dos mujeres en sus brazos, golpeando la ventana para que le abriera el asiento trasero.

Se encontraba leyendo aún cuando sintió los golpes del asiento trasero del auto, y procedió a estirar su cuerpo para llegar a la puerta trasera y acabar abriendo la puerta.

—¿Y que hay con estas chicas?— Comentó volviendo a ocultarse en su gorro— ¿Me deshago de ellas o están no-muertas?

 Makishima no podía diferenciar a primera vista entre un cadáver común y un ghoul fresco, así que para él era mejor asegurarse antes de destruir o confinar los cuerpos— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte a conseguir chicas?

—Ambas son no muertas, no tienes que pensarlo demasiado —respondió, acomodándose junto a los cuerpos en el asiento de atrás. Peinó sus rizos con sus dedos, y se quitó una mancha de sangre que había quedado en la comisura de su labio—. Hermoso siglo XXI. Ya no tengo que buscar demasiado para encontrar mujeres sáficas, si todas se agrupan en el mismo lugar. Tú sólo llévame, Shogo. —Siguió observando por la ventana, acariciando el cabello de la ghoul a su derecha—. ¿Cuántas pueden entrar en este auto?

El auto comenzó a avanzar lento, como mimetizandose con la luminosidad de esa noche, y los cuerpos moviéndose de aquí para allá.

— ¿Un solo lugar? Hay más de donde vino ese boliche— comento dando literalmente la vuelta de la esquina, para encontrarse con dos o tres lugares de características similares.

— Tengo un lugar donde depositar los cuerpos— volvió a comentar para que no se sintiese limitada por el espacio que había en el auto— la noche es joven, tengo un contenedor a unas calles de aquí, donde dejaría los cuerpos, y allí entran unos 80 o 90 más


	4. Tesla y Ema

Cuando salió del bufete de abogados, lo único que podía sentir Ema era la impotencia que le daba el no poder ayudar a su hermana, en la situación que estaba. Aunque a veces le diera canas verdes, Lana era la única familia que le quedaba, y no podía dejarla sola en la cárcel por mucho que no tuviera otra posibilidad.

"... Pero sí hay otra posibilidad," pensó Ema, volviendo al departamento que compartía con su hermana cuando ella estaba. No sabía qué chances habían de que sucediera, siendo que la magia no tenía ningún aval científico. De todos modos la ciencia y la lógica ya le habían dado la espalda.

—Se supone que esto va así... Y entonces este símbolo va aquí —decía en voz alta mientras trazaba el círculo mágico en el suelo de su habitación. Se alejó de él para apreciarlo de lejos, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el desorden satánico que había en su cuarto—... ¿Cuánto se supone que tarda? ¿Será una reacción orgánica? —Anotó "reacción lenta" en su libreta. No iba a dejar pasar ningún detalle.

De repente, un destello azul celeste comenzó a iluminar la habitación, de un momento al otro comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse los focos del lugar, la iluminación titilante, junto a la fuente mágica daban un efecto tenebroso en el lugar, como si estuviera dando el paso a una criatura superior, y de allí salió.

 Una figura erguida, imponentemente de pie, con altivez, con la mirada en el horizonte, una silueta que brillaba como una estrella reveló a un hombre con mirada fuerte y aspecto singular, un traje del siglo pasado, más un corazón que pertenece por poco a ese lugar.

— Archer.— comento saliendo del haz de luz mientras fijaba su mirada en la chica que lo había convocado— te lo pregunto, ¿tu eres mi máster?

 Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco, pero no pudo evitar mostrar un extraño mecanismo que tenía por brazo, como si de una extremidad Steampunk se tratase, cuál Edward Elric, con la diferencia de que esta es más grande y claro, con tonalidades tirando a lo dorado.

El destello en la habitación iluminó el rostro de Ema, quien garabateó un apunte debajo de la nota anterior. "Reacción exotérmica." Pero no supo qué comentar cuando vio los focos encendiéndose y apagándose. "¡¿Qué clase de cortocircuito es este?!," se preguntó; lo que más temía era un corte de luz estando en esas condiciones. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver a la figura parada en el centro del círculo mágico, y al oír sus palabras no pudo más que responder.

—¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! —exclamó esperanzada. Abrazó su libreta, acomodando sus gafas de sol para que no se cayeran. Quedó fascinada al ver el brazo robot debajo de su saco—. ¡Soy tu máster! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres inventor? ¿Eso es una prótesis? ¡Ah! ¡Seguro eres Thomas Edison!

Cuando vio la sorpresa de su máster, rápidamente de Dio cuenta que no esperaba realmente que la invocacion funcionase.

—Pues he acudido a tu llama...— Respondía orgulloso cuando su máster comenzó a hablar sobre él y mencionó a Thomas edison.

—¡¿Que?!— cuál si fuera Ades, un arco eléctrico salió de su mano que fue a parar en los focos de la habitación, destruyéndolos por completo.

—Soy el mismísimo Prometeo trayendo el poder de los dioses, el mismísimo rayo a la vida de los seres humanos— comento con la cabeza en alto, mirando a su máster hacia abajo desde su altura— No me compares con Edison ¿Quien crees que soy?

La altura de aquel hombre se le hacía demasiado incómoda siendo que debía mirar hacia arriba para dirigirse a él, y el hecho de que hubiera comenzado a destruir sus lámparas no lo hacía verse más amigable. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, queriendo evitar que algo le cayera encima, o siquiera ver a los ojos a su servant.

—E-ehm... veamos... dioses... —No iba a mentir, estaba cagada hasta las patas y no quería seguir empeorando la situación. "Qué pocas pulgas tiene este tipo..." Luego de pensar un rato mientras balbuceaba, la electricidad que podía manejar ese hombre le dio una idea de quién podía ser—. Rayos... no, no Zeus... a ver, electricidad, bobinas... ah, ya entiendo por qué... ¿Tesla?

Su máster no era la persona más sagaz de todas, pero claramente no tenía malos gustos para invocarlo justamente a él, así que se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de ella.

— Veo que eres una mujer de cultura— comento al observar que no había catalizador— ¡Soy yo, Nikola Tesla!

Dime, ¿quien eres tu?

—¡Tesla! ¡Lo siento! —contestó, no podía perdonarse el haber confundido a dos personas tan importantes en el ámbito de la ciencia. "Pero hay algo raro en este Tesla...", pensó, acercándose más a él debido a su cambio de humor—... ¿por qué no tienes bigote? Eso hubiera hecho mil veces más fácil el no confundirte con Edison... Mi nombre es Ema Skye, soy una miembro de la policía científica en prácticas, ¡mucho gusto!

—muy interesante— Comentó mirándole el rostro de cerca mientras la tomaba del mentón como analizando su cara— La ciencia llego a las fuerzas de seguridad...

 Finalmente termino por soltar su pera para volver a pararse—¡Y los jóvenes como tú tienen acceso a esa posibilidad! ¡Incluso la juventud llega a poder nutrirse de este tipo de conocimiento! ¡Sabía que tenía razón, esta época es impresionante!

 Abrió los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras analizaba todo lo que se encontraba en su rango de visión— ¡mira esto! Todo en esta habitación común tiene tanto trabajo, tanto conocimiento puesto en cada detalle.— Tomo un muñeco del tejón azul y lo levanto en sus manos y volviendo a ver a Ema.

—¿Que es exactamente este erizo azul? Siento que podría ser importante saberlo.

El acercamiento repentino de Tesla la incomodó, pero al retroceder volvió a hacer anotaciones en su libreta. "Parece que el conocimiento de la actualidad no fue actualizado."

—Ehm, sí, me rompiste un foco de luz... —contestó, intentando que su puchero no se notara. Ante la ignorancia de Tesla por la ciencia forense, se sentía con la necesidad de explicarle todo—. Llevo trabajando de esto desde hace dos años, ¡pero recién ahora puedo integrarme a las prácticas! ¿A que no es fascinante? ¡Es como mezclar un libro de ciencia con una novela policial! —Al ver el peluche del tejón azul, se enojó por la manera en la que lo confundió por un sanik corriente—. Eso no es un erizo, es el tejón azul. Es la mascota del departamento policial de Los Angeles. Hasta hay un muñeco gigante en la puerta del edificio. —Rio, recordando cómo los policías se ponían a imitar su baile. "No puede diferenciar un erizo de un tejón. ¿Bien por él?"

Tesla miro hacia arriba para terminar viendo el foco de luz roto, pero se dió cuenta que no tenía ningún alambre de resistencia como en su época— ¿Esos serán esos famosos LED? Está decidido, ¡por el bien de la ciencia deberíamos ir de compras!

 Luego de ello, vio a su máster hablar de su trabajo con entusiasmo, realmente sonaba interesante, podrían entenderse al menos un poco, sonrió y comenzó a hablar con energía y sin muchas pausas, como si su curiosidad se hubiera alineado con la emoción de Ema — ¿En serio? ¿Qué utilizan?¿Donde tienes tus herramientas? ¡Suena increíble! ¡Supongo que ayudas a resolver crímenes con ello!

 Finalmente oyó las quejas de ella sobre el tejón azul, aunque no estaba interesado en mascotas, le pareció simpático— Ya veo, los policías tienen una mascota... ¿Y dices que se llama tejón azul? Suena coherente.

 Finalmente se sentó en una silla que había en el lugar, al parecer su éxtasis lo alejo un momento de sí mismo—Sientese, señorita Skye... ¿Puedo llamarla así?

Anotó "conseguir un foco de luz" en su cuaderno y se volvió hacia Tesla.

—¡Trabajamos con un montón de herramientas! Tenemos el spray luminol, el polvo de aluminio, sirven para detectar rastros de sangre o de huellas dactilares, ¡los tengo todos en mi bolso! —respondió, yendo a conseguir su morral. Antes que pudiera sacar nada oyó el pedido de Tesla y se sentó frente a él con el bolso sobre su falda—. Señorita Skye suena muy formal... No soy tan grande para eso, si apenas tengo dieciocho años.

—Entonces la llamaré "Ema", para no tener que decirle "máster" en público— prosiguió poniendose en la posición de gendo Ikari, con sus manos ocultando su boca mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa— Hay una cosa que quiero saber de usted... ¿Cuál es su sueño? Usted se ve como una jovencita muy inteligente.

 Levanto su mirada para mostrar un rostro más amable, y de paso no pedirle que se meta al puto robot— ¿Porque se ha metido en esta guerra? ¿Qué piensa pedirle al santo Grial?

 Finalmente se paró y abrió una ventana, miro el cielo un momento y prosiguió— Mi sueño es algo soberbio, quiero poder terminar un invento que me quedo inconcluso, bueno, creo que hoy en día están más cerca que nunca de hacerlo realidad.

—Pues... —Cerró sus brazos sobre el bolso, bajando la mirada al suelo por un momento. La alzó de nuevo hacia Tesla y recuperó sus ánimos—. ¡Mi sueño es tener un puesto real en la policía científica! Nací para este trabajo, y quiero conseguirlo a toda costa. —En cuanto a su motivo de haber entrado a la guerra del Grial estaba más dubitativa sobre cómo decirlo. Se aferró a su bolso con más fuerza, sin poder mantener la mirada fija en su Servant—. Hace dos años... Mi hermana fue acusada de asesinato, y yo estoy segura que no cometió ese crimen. Se negó a aceptar cualquier ayuda, y fue declarada culpable poco después... desde entonces intento conseguir un abogado que pueda defenderla en un tribunal mayor, pero nadie quiere aceptar su caso. Hoy era mi última oportunidad. —Suspiró, y miró hacia el frente—. La única manera en que puedo sacarla de la cárcel es con la ayuda del santo Grial. No creo en estas cosas normalmente, pero es mi última salva... —Acomodó un mechón de su cabello intentando volver a su humor anterior. "Lo mejor es cambiar de tema"—. ¿Qué clase de invento?

Cuando oyó el sueño de su máster, puso una mano sobre su rostro y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente—¡JAJAJAJA! Tu realmente eres mi máster— comento conteniendo la risa.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo— se acercó a Ema finalmente e intentó acariciar su cabeza, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio su brazo mecánico a punto de tocarla.

—Tu sueño es algo que deseas alcanzar con tus propias manos...— luego de decirlo, guardo las suyas en sus bolsillos, podrían parecer un poco intimidantes.— No me molestaría considerarte más como una amiga que como mi máster.

 Finalmente volvió a hablar fuerte poniendo sus manos en sus propias caderas— ¡Tu deseo para el Grial es muy noble! ¡Pero aún así, yo tengo el mío propio, y es vivir lo suficiente para poner en funcionamiento el "World Wireless Sistem"!

Al principio no sabía el por qué de la explosión de risa de Tesla. Cuando él pudo terminar su ataque, tampoco sabía a qué se refería con lo que había dicho, y solo sonrió. Anotó "consultar al señor electricidad sobre qué es un máster con exactitud". Después le fue más claro saber a qué se refería.

—Gracias, tú y yo tenemos muchos parecidos, o eso creo —contestó. Cuando oyó la palabra máster de nuevo tomó su libreta de nuevo y dirigió la mirada hacia él—. ¿Me puedes explicar a qué te refieres exactamente con máster? No es que yo sepa nada, pero es la primera vez que me meto en esto, y quiero tener algo de conocimiento a priori... ¡También me interesa saber de tu próximo invento!

Hasta hace un momento, Nikola Tesla trabajaba con la hipotesis de que su master fuera simplemente distraida, pero al parecer no tenia ni la mas palida idea de aquello en lo que se habia metido, puso su mano en el menton y penso la forma mas apropiada de decirselo.

 --Acaso tu... ¿No sabes nada de la guerra del Santo Grial? (No, no diria que nada, pero su conocimiento se juzga pauperrimo)-- Luego de decir eso, volvio a sentarse y a poner una expresión seria-- La guerra del santo Grial, una batalla a muerte sin cuartel entre siete magos, que portan siete espiritus Heroicos.

 Luego de eso, tomo un par de cosas de la cocina de Ema, seis cosas para ser preciso, una cuchillo, un tenedor, una cuchara, un salero, la pimienta y el vinagre y los puso ordenados sobre la mesa-- El portador de la espada, Seibah, La clase para arqueros, tu servidor, Achaa, lo lanceros, ranzaa, Los jinetes, Raidah, los asesinos, ashashin, los magos, quiastah.

 Finalmente se puso a mirar para todos lados, porque le faltaba una clase-- Y... Basaka, el espiritu loco!-- Dijo poniendo al tejon azul sobre la mesa-- ¡El ultimo en pie sera quien recibirá el santo Grial y podra hacer realidad su deseo! Nunca ha sucedido, pero segun mis calculos es posible que el grial cumpla cualquier deseo.

 Cuando le pregunto sobre su invento, el no pudo mas que responder sonriente de nuevo-- Pues... Quiero transmitir electricidad a travez del espacio mismo, ya sabes, seria como cargar un telefono o usar artefactos electricos sin baterias ni cables-- Puso su diestra detras de su cabeza, aunque le enorgullecia hablar de su sueño, tuvo que simplificarlo para que fuera entendible para alguien del siglo XXI.

Le sorprendió que se hubiera levantado de su silla para dirigirse a la cocina, o más bien que supiera dónde se encontraba la cocina siendo que una de las puertas llevaba a la habitación de su hermana. A su vuelta, se fijó en los utensilios, y le causó gracia cómo representaba cada personaje con un utensilio diferente.

—Gracias. Tenía en claro lo de la guerra a muerte pero no entendía bien el resto... —Al ver al tejón azul no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo—. ¿Pero cómo que no ha sucedido nunca? ¿Los magos nunca llegaron a terminar la guerra? —Luego de escuchar la idea de Tesla, sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Eso podría tener muchos usos! La cantidad de materiales que se ahorrarían con eso podría llegar a economizar un montón de gastos, y los cortocircuitos serían menos frecuentes ya que la electricidad estaría por sí misma, o eso tengo entendido, ¡no estaría en contacto con el agua! Ya que el aire es un aislante en sí, ¿no?

Archer al oír sobre lo inconcluso de las anteriores guerras por el Grial, extendió su mano hacia ella y comenzó a menear su dedo índice como si fuera el mismísimo Miles edgeworth— El santo Grial es mucho más que una copa que cumple deseos, como tal tiene voluntad propia, y por esa misma voluntad es que estoy aquí y ahora contigo.

 Luego volvió a poner sus manos sobre la mesa donde estaban los "servant" y tomo la pimienta y la sal— Si el Grial no te considera digno de él, no cumplirá tu deseo, por más que hayas acabado con los otros seis servant.

—En cuanto a mi sistema, por supuesto, para lograr superar el aislamiento del aire se necesitan grandes intensidades de corriente, lo cual no es nada eficienciente— comento volviendo a sonreír— Un mundo sin cables es posible, la energía yendo de aquí para allá sin limitaciones, creo que sería la máxima realización de mi sueño... Por cierto, si no eres un mago, deberíamos salir a un lugar donde pueda proveerme de maná— finalizó volviendo a ella— por ley de conservación de la energía, yo no estoy aquí de forma gratuita, estoy absorviendo maná de tu cuerpo, y eventualmente podría dejarte débil.

—Creo que entiendo, ¿entonces todo depende del Grial? ¿Es como una especie de árbitro con ética? —siguió preguntando. Necesitaba saber toda la información posible si quería saber como mínimo dónde se encontraba, especialmente por el hecho de que no era una maga y no tenía ningún tipo de poder más que el conocimiento. Iba a agregar algo sobre el sistema de electricidad pero prestó más atención a lo segundo que había dicho su Servant—. Tiene sentido, si eres un ser hecho con magia entonces no tienes metabolismo... ¡Salgamos! Necesitaré un foco nuevo de todos modos. Si tienes que quedarte aquí puedes ocupar la habitación de mi hermana, no creo que venga en mucho tiempo.

—No diría ética...— comentó finalmente sobre el grial— Pero su voluntad es tan absoluta como que estoy aquí ahora.

 Al ver el entusiasmo con que comenzó a interrogarse cuál sería su curso de acción— ¡Está bien! ¡Llévame a la tienda de electrodomésticos y tecnología más grande que conozcas!— Exclamó luego señalando hacia adelante con firmeza en su rostro y en su voz.

—Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde podríamos encontrar lugares ricos en maná?

"Bueno, con saber que es un árbitro me basta," pensó, anotando los detalles en su libreta de nuevo. "Las copas tienen voluntades. Eso es nuevo. Es como el genio y la lámpara en una sola persona."

—¡Vamos! Tendremos que trasladarnos bastante, ¿alguna vez pensaste en un vehículo gigante que traslade gente por las calles? —preguntó. "Al Señor Electricidad le gusta señalar, especialmente a la nada" anotó—. Maná... ¿Esa energía que necesitan las cosas mágicas? La verdad no tengo idea de dónde puede haber... ¿Dónde crees que podamos encontrar eso?

—Un vehículo gigante...— pensó en voz alta hasta que captó la idea y golpeó su palma con su puño en plan "eso debe ser"— ¿Te refieres al transporte público? Por cierto, el Grial me dió ciertas pautas para con esta época, se unas cuantas cosas de como manejarme aquí en este tiempo.

 Luego al ver que no tenía idea de cómo o dónde podría conseguir tal cosa como un lugar con mucho maná, solo decidió ir a la fuente— Podríamos investigar en una biblioteca... En todo caso quisiera saber si tienes la historia de esta ciudad en algún libr... ¡Un momento, ya sé!

 Luego de decir eso, simplemente decidió levantar de la cintura a su máster de la emoción y levantarla a casi 30 cm del piso— ¡Tengo pensado un nuevo invento! ¡Gracias a Dios el Grial me dió la oportunidad de revivir como un servant!

 Finalmente la bajo y se dió vuelta colocando su índice en su mentón— ¿podrías hacerme el favor de anotar una lista de compras?

Antes de poder confirmar que efectivamente se refería al transporte público, no pudo evitar gritar cuando Tesla la levantó del suelo, sintiendo un leve mareo por el cambio de posición repentino. "Nota mental: no acercársele mucho cuando esté entusiasmado," pensó, acomodando sus lentes de marco blanco sobre su cabeza, cuidando que no se hubieran caído.

—Hay una biblioteca pero tendremos que caminar más —contestó cuando pudo posar sus pies sobre el suelo de nuevo—. ¿Una lista de compras? ¡Aquí! —Señaló su libreta, tomando la lapicera otra vez—. Tú dictas y yo lo anoto.

— Skye, el pedido es sencillo, conseguime una Magnum 357 con balas de verdad... era una broma— luego de esto, él comenzó a enumerar una serie de cosas que necesitaria, entre herramientas y equipos, materiales y reactivos, al parecer habia algunas cosas que podría tener la policía científica, otras eran más específicas, pero todo era masomenos conseguible, aún así termino enumerando casi 20 artículos en su lista.

—En cuanto a la biblioteca, es importante saber dónde estamos parados para comenzar a buscar un lugar donde conseguir maná, lugares donde hayan habido batallas, cementerios indios, lugares donde se han hecho grandes rituales, son buenos candidatos para lugar donde comenzar.

 Finalmente desapareció en un destello azulado, y se esfumó en el aire— Por cierto, necesitaré algo para ocultar mi brazo, como un Sueter o un Buzo, mientras tanto, no me arriesgare a que me vean.

—Una... ¡¿qué?! —Antes de seguir escribiendo hizo una exclamación, pero luego de la aclaración prosiguió a escribir lo que le dictaba—. Esto tardaremos un rato largo en conseguirlo... Pero no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer aparte de salir de compras. Toda la investigación que pudo hacerse ya se hizo. —Habiendo dicho eso guardó su libreta en su bolso, saliendo de su habitación para ir a la puerta del apartamento. Oyó el último comentario sobre la biblioteca e hizo otra mueca de desconcierto al oír los tipos de lugares que podían contener maná—. ¿Un cementerio indio? Si lo hubo, debe estar muy oculto, pues lo único que queda de esa época es el traje de Sheriff del inspector Marshall. —Abrió la puerta del departamento, pero sin poder ver a Tesla era complicado no cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Entonces creo que deberíamos conseguir el suéter primero, es difícil verte cuando eres un conjunto de fotones...

— ¡Bueno, con mi nuevo invento no tendremos dudas de que será el mejor lugar!— exclamó sin dejar de ser invisible— ¡tengo planeado hecer un potenciómetro de magia!

  Salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, no tardó mucho en seguir hablando— ¿Inspector marshall? ¿Quien es él? ¿Un policía?

 Finalmente oyó que los planes comenzarían por el suéter— Suena bien para mi, me gustaría explorar todo el lugar con mi cuerpo físico, y este brazo me lo impide, ¡tu solo muéstrame el camino!

Luego de llamar al ascensor para bajar del edificio, comenzó a pensar cómo comprarle ropa a un ente invisible sin saber su talle. No iba a saber qué tan complicado era hasta que llegara a alguna tienda.

—Eso más que científico suena a ingeniería, ¡pero seguro lo podemos aprovechar! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta y esperando que el conjunto de fotones pasara—. Solía trabajar con mi hermana en el cuerpo policial... Bueno, él sigue ahí, mi hermana fue la que se fue. No creo que pueda entrarte la ropa de Lana, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Ese brazo te lo hiciste tú solo?

— Ingeniería, ¡por supuesto!— comentó, puesto que hacía un buen tiempo que no escuchaba ese término.— ¡con la existencia de la magia, el el número de las posibilidades se corre hacia limites inexplorados! 

 Cuando prosiguió con lo de su vestidura, solo continuo entrando dentro del ascensor— Depende del talle, tengo entendido que en esta época hay muchísima oferta, y que las máquinas están poblando las fábricas del mundo... Por cierto, si, mi brazo es completamente mío, ¡diseñado, ideado, y ensamblado por mi persona!— resonó su voz en el ascensor vacío.

— Es más doloroso de lo que se ve, por cierto, pero si mi máster desea uno, podría hacer una versión para señoritas.

—¡Es como una asíntota vertical, el límite se eleva al infinito! —exclamó. No podía medir el entusiasmo que le daba hablar con alguien que entendiera sus términos científicos. Luego de oír el ofrecimiento del brazo de Tesla, se le bajó un poco el entusiasmo—. Estoy bastante conforme con mi propio brazo, muchas gracias... —El ascensor no tardó mucho en llegar a la planta baja, por lo que abrió la puerta y esperó que Tesla no se quedara atrapado en un bucle infinito de subidas y bajadas.

—¡Por supuesto!— decidió comentar a su máster mientras salía del ascensor— ¡Mientras haya un desarrollo mágico y tecnología acorde, creo que seríamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa!

 —Por cierto, deberías elegir mi ropa, no puedo materializarme así como así con esta diestra... ¿Por donde quedan sus tiendas de ropa más cercana? Supongo que a esta época no será muy complicado conseguir cualquier talle... Y hay una cantidad inmensa de variedad— Prosiguió— Pues claro, soy el principal responsable de la segunda revolución industrial.

—Yo conozco tiendas de ropa de mujer, ¿qué tipo de abrigo quieres? ¿La lana te da alergias o algo así? —preguntó Ema, saliendo del edificio. Solía pensar en voz alta por lo que le daba igual estar hablando con un conjunto de fotones—. ¿Y ese brazo no siente el frío? La temperatura que conduce debe ser bastante baja si no tiene un sistema de regulación interno.

 Caminando por la calle, se detuvo a mitad de cuadra para ver la vidriera de un local de ropa masculina. Al ver un poncho de alpaca no pudo evitar reírse.

—Creo que aquí es donde compra el inspector Marshall su ropa tan extraña —comentó para sí.

—¿Alergias? ¡Para nada!— exclamó a los cuatro vientos sin temor a que lo oigan— cualquier tienda de caballeros estaría bien, por otro lado...

 No podía exhibir su brazo, así que solo se pauso para pensar un segundo— El brazo siente frío y calor, y tiene sensibilidad al tacto, y claro, debo acondicionar su temperatura como si fuera una extremidad más que una prótesis.

 Cuando llegaron junto a la tienda con el poncho de alpaca, solo comentó— Me retracto, no cualquier tienda tiene ropa decente... Si tienes idea de que ropa no llamaría la atención, oigo sugerencias.

El volumen de la voz de Tesla le hacía pensar que era muy loco ver a un conjunto de fotones hablar. "¿Siquiera tiene cuerdas vocales?", pensó, fijándose de nuevo en la estructura extraña que tenía él por sostén.

—¡Hey! Eso no quita que sea ropa decente, hay vestuarios peores —contestó, pasando de largo aquella vidriera para pasar a otra cerca de allí. Casi todas eran tiendas de ropa femenina por lo que era complicado encontrar algo apto para un ingeniero inventor que parecía salido de un manga de hombres posando. Al ser invierno, no iba a ser problema encontrar ropa abrigada—. Ropa que no llame la atención... Para ser justos, todo llama menos la atención que ese brazo robot. —Volvió su vista al ventanal, señalando un tapado negro que parecía sacado de una novela detectivesca londinense—. ¿Qué tal ese?

—Pues, poniéndole algo encima claramente es más fácil hacerlo pasar por una extremidad normal— comentó viendo una publicidad de un viejo que solo usaba un guante— si pudiera cubrir mis manos y mi brazo, no necesitaria ocultarme...

 —¿Un tapado?— comento incrédulo— no se me vería mal, me gusta... Podríamos entrar y probarmela.

Alzó la mirada a la publicidad y observó extrañada la manera en la que se vestía aquel hombre.

—Vaya, ¿dónde está el otro guante? —se preguntó—. En las tiendas de ropa hay mucha variedad, entremos. —Abrió la puerta del negocio, sorprendida por el ambiente; nunca había tenido la necesidad de entrar a un local de ropa masculina, y tanto el aroma como los colores y las personas ahí se le hacían una experiencia totalmente distintas. Saludó a uno de los empleados que la recibió y comenzó a ¿hojear? la cantidad de abrigos que tenían allí—. Hay tapados, sacos, suéteres, abrigos de tela, no hay excusas.

Tesla Entró junto con su máster, era algo nuevo para él también, la variedad, los colores vivos, las telas sintéticas, todo era fascinante por sí mismo— Así que  a esto se llego a partir de las viejas máquinas tejedoras a vapor...

 —Pues, quiero ese! No, ese! Aki iega un bendedor— comento en voz baja para no ser oído por él— compra el que vimos en vidriera y un par de guantes, con eso me conformo por ahora.

—Hola, soy Vince en Sakos, y esto te va a...— Comento luego de acercarse un vendedor de peinado hacia arriba y cabellos rubios, se detuvo un momento en esa frase y luego prosiguió— Fascinar!

Luego de oír lo que dijo Tesla y la llegada del vendedor de extraño acento, tomó la percha que sostenía el saco inglés que había visto en la vidriera. Se estremeció al ver el precio; no estaba acostumbrada a comprar ropa nueva, estaba segura que todo su ropero era heredado de su hermana, incluyendo su bata de laboratorio. Quizá los pins que llevaba en su morral y el morral por sí mismo eran prendas nuevas.

—¡Hola, señor Vince! —"¿No habré escuchado este inglés raro antes?", se preguntó, intentando recordar de dónde le sonaba esa voz. No podía responderle a Tesla en ese momento. Mostró el saco al vendedor y buscó su billetera en su morral. Desde que su hermana estaba en la cárcel, ella había tenido que acostumbrarse a llevar dinero a todos lados—. Quisiera llevarme esto, ¿no tienen guantes aquí también?

—¿Este?— comento Vince sorprendido de que llevará tan rápido lo.que que buscaba, más  luego se recompuso sacando rápidamente unos pantalones de vestir que hacían juego con el saco— convina diferente cosas, ¡te cuesta cien dólares en la tienda de-helado!

— fasil de limpiar, ¡uno, dos, tres!— comento señalando la etiqueta en el pantalón, volviendo a sacar otro de menor calidad— Este no se limpia, ¡no se puede lavar!— luego de decir eso enseñando el nuevo producto, lo lanzó hacia atrás sin ver— ¡no es bueno!

 Con los guantes tenía una venta extra así que procedió a mostrarle unos de buena calidad— No te guzta haser cochinaras...— comento mostrando lo nuevo— ¡así que no las haces! Te abrigaras mejor.

—Creo que este hombre quiere venderte a toda costa— susurró Tesla a los oídos de Ema Skye intentando no ser oído por su parlanchín vendedor.

—¡Mira, cinco segundos, y listo!— dijo poniendose los guantes— no más frío aburrido, mira mi huevo!— comento aunque claramente fue la palabra "dedo" la que buscaba exactamente.— ahora tu vida está más etzitante.

El desorden que estaba causando el tal Vince en aquella tienda estaba empezando a extrañar a Ema, quien no soltó la prenda que había tomado. Luego de ver la propaganda no sabía cómo reaccionar al "mira mi huevo" si no había ningún huevo en ese lugar.

—Ehh, gracias, nos llevaremos solo el tapado y los guantes. ¿Podemos ir a la caja? —preguntó confundida. "¿Siempre han sido así de raros los vendedores de ropa para hombres?" se inquirió. Era más extraño también tener un conjunto de fotones capaz de hablar al lado, pero no sabía qué cuestionar más. Buscó su billetera en su morral esperando tener algo de cambio—. Se ve que está tomando su trabajo muy en serio... —susurró a Tesla.

—Se ve demasiado sospechoso para quitarle un ojo de en...—comento Tesla hasta que se percató de que Vince ya no estaba— ¡¿A donde se fue?!

 El vendedor volvió a aparecer en la caja, como si hubiera estado ocultándose detrás de ella y tomo el pedido, recibió los guantes y el saco, pero en.vez de devolverlos, al pasarlo saco una extraña toalla color naranja—  Hola, soy Vince con shamwow, estarás desiendo Wow cada vez que uses ste toaia.

 Saco una botella de agua y luego la vacío en la caja, para luego absorber el líquido con su shamwow— Con trapo no seca, shamwow trabaja mojado o seco.

—Suena a una especie de canción— susurró Tesla a su master— no te dejes engatusar... ¡No puede ser! ¿como logro absorber tanto?

—La lavas en la lavadora— comento mirando fijamente a su posible cliente— ¿Sabías que en Alemania hacen cosas buenas?

Luego de oír a Tesla, también se quedó perpleja ante la desaparición repentina del vendedor, pero no sabía qué contestar a la repentina promoción de un... "¿Cham guau?" se preguntó, volviendo la vista a la caja.

—¿¡De dónde sacó todo ese poder de absorción!? ¡No es físicamente posible, al menos en rangos conocidos por el hombre! —se preguntó en voz baja, sin poder creer qué era lo que tenía Vince en las manos. Había dejado de prestar atención a lo que decía la propaganda para apoyar las manos sobre la mesa ya seca—. ¿¡Cuánto cuesta!?

Cuando Vince oyó la pregunta de su clienta, callo por un segundo y una voz resonó en todo el lugar— 4 shamwow por 19,95, pero si llama en los próximos 20 minutos porque no podemos.hacer esto todo el.dia, se lleva otro par completamente gratis y viene con garantía de diez años.

—¿Que fue eso? Definitivamente no recuerdo que esto fuera normal en mi época— susurró nuevamente a Ema.

—¡Llame ya!— comento Vince para terminar metiendl su querido shamwow en una caja junto con el traje y los guantes.

—¿Seis de esos por veinte dólares? ¡Los llevo! —exclamó, buscando la tarjeta de crédito que su hermana le había dejado. Se giró a Tesla al oír su comentario y dejó su identificación sobre el mostrador—. Es una voz en off, se usa mucho para los anuncios publicitarios. No recuerdo en qué época habían comenzado a aparecer...

Mientras esperaba que Vince le cobrara comenzó a pensar lo que podría hacer con uno de esos. "Podría limpiar el piso... O la cocina... O un barco. ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas!"

Luego de empaquetar y poner una bolsa, Vince se volvió a Ema y le pregunto:

—¿Regalo te hace comprar? ¿Me hace comprar? ¿Es para tu papá? ¿Tío? ¿Novio?— comento a fin de saber si debía ponerle o no un moño de regalo, evidentemente a Ema no le quedaba el suéter, además del hecho de que era de hombre.

—Hace demasiadas preguntas, ¡acción evasiva!— comento en el oído de su máster finalmente Tesla.

Tomó la bolsa de Vince, y luego de oír sus preguntas contestó despreocupada.

—Es para un amigo, es un regalo... De bienvenida —dijo Ema. Se hubiera quedado esperando de no haber sido por la advertencia de Tesla, después de la cual tomó en las manos tanto sus tarjetas como la bolsa en la que iba la mercadería, y salió apurando el paso del local—. ¡Gracias! ¡Vuelvo pronto!

Corrió de vuelta al apartamento para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo, y esperó que Tesla llegara.

"gracias vuelvo pronto..." Qué habrá querido decir con eso, se cuestiono Tesla, y cuando se dió cuenta, su máster ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa—¡Pero, venimos de esa dirección!, no co... — se acalló por sí mismo, evidentemente su máster no lo había oído.

 Se trasladó tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar a Ema en el departamento y de inmediato comenzo a materializarse— Señorita Skye, ¿está segura que venir corriendo hasta aquí no llamo la atención más de lo apropiado?

 Abrió una ventana y miro hacia abajo del departamento— Ese sujeto era muy extraño, me sorprende que hayas mantenido la serenidad en tu Situación.

Ante la llegada de Tesla, sacó los guantes y el tapado de su caja y se los extendió. Con las manos libres tomó su libreta de nuevo.

—Pues... —Comenzó a tamborilear su bolígrafo sobre su cabeza, intentando llegar a una conclusión—. Ahora que lo dices en voz alta, sí lo fue. Lo siento —contestó avergonzada, anotando en su libreta "No correr hacia tu hogar, o te lo hará explotar un máster."—. Los sujetos extraños ya no son tan extraños cuando llevas seis años viviendo en California. Aunque si él te pareció extraño, no sé qué te parecerán los demás... Oh, vine hasta aquí para que pudieras cambiarte tranquilo. No creo que estar afuera con un brazo mecánico te hubiera agradado demasiado...

—Supongo que por algún motivo la guerra se lleva a cabo en este lugar y no en otro...— comento tomando el saco y calzandoselo— ¿será que la gente es rara por la magia que hay aquí o la magia de debe a la gente rara?

 Finalmente se puso un guante en la mano derecha y le dió el otro a su máster— Deberías cubrir los sellos de comando, sin ellos puedes pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

—No lo sé, la gente aquí siempre ha sido rara... ¿Entonces estuve rodeada de magia toda mi vida y nunca lo noté? Sabía que California era célebre pero no por eso —contestó. Tomó el guante de Tesla; ciertamente le quedaba grande, pero era suficiente para abrigarla y a la vez cubrir su marca. Por suerte esta estaba en su mano no hábil, por lo que no se le iba a dificultar trabajar con él puesto—. De acuerdo, ya conseguimos el traje —dijo, tachando el ítem de su lista—. Según mi lista, tenemos que conseguir el foco de luz para mi habitación y los materiales para tu máquina. ¿Por dónde seguimos?

—Muy buena pregunta— dijo volviendo a la ventana— en cualquier momento anochece, deberiamos apurarnos a conseguir lo que debíamos comprar desde un principio.

 Finalmente volvió a acercarse a su master— ¿Que dice el pronóstico de esta semana? Tengo entendido que este lugar tiene tendencia a juntar mucha nieve... Ya una vez perdí todo por una enfermedad— comentó sobre su muerte— aunque no morí joven como muchos tantos héroes, realmente tenía tantas cosas por hacer... Y no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

 Finalmente tocó con sus dedos índice y medio la frente de su compañera— así que abrigate para salir.

Cuando Tesla tocó su frente, una sensación de familiaridad empezó a recorrer su... "¿Estómago?", Pensó, y por más extraño que fuera, era cierto. Sus padres habían muerto de pequeña, y su hermana siempre había sido su apoyo, tanto en lo económico como en lo emocional. A pesar que hubieran pasado dos años desde que ella hubiera entrado en la cárcel, ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que se había quedado sin opciones en la práctica. La preocupación de Tesla la emocionó, aunque no sabía si su emoción era visible.

Tomó su teléfono para consultar el pronóstico.

—Estando tan cerca del mar, es cierto que este lugar es propenso al frío. Pero parece que hoy no hará tanto como el resto de la semana —contestó—. ¡Y tampoco hay tanta alarma por las enfermedades! Lamento que en tu época no hubieran existido tratamientos...

—Descuida, eso es agua bajo el puente— comentó sobre su fallecimiento— a todos nos toca tarde o temprano, aunque hubiera esperado que hubiera Sido un poco más tarde.

—Con el potenciómetro de magia podrías estar alerta de los posibles enemigos que puedan estar cerca de ti— comento con seguridad, no solo era un invento  realizable, sino que tomo una libreta de las que tenía Ema, y un bolígrafo además— creo que voy a tomar tu ejemplo y a garabatear un poco por esta mientras camino.

 Finalmente volvió hacia la puerta, y procedió a abrirla de par en par— VAMONOOOOS!


	5. Reunión de másters

En una guerra del santo Grial, la primera prioridad que tenía la iglesia era proteger a quienes no tuvieran amparo al encontrarse en una situación de riesgo. Sin embargo, en un lugar como California, la cantidad de capillas era ínfima, por no mencionar que la guerra debía mantener un perfil bajo. Era así cómo la sacerdotisa Bikini se encontraba frente a los familiares de cada máster; un halcón, un cuervo, un camaleón, un perro y un pulpo estaban sentados en medialuna en silencio.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ¿No deberían ser siete en total? —preguntó la mujer, observando con escepticismo la cantidad de animales.

—Hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente. No veo el punto en seguir sin comenzar el debate. —La voz femenina provenía del camaleón, una imagen que a Bikini le pareció contrastante a pesar de estar acostumbrada a tratar con familiares.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Prolongar esta reunión no tiene sentido —agregó el perro.

—Humm... Eso es cierto. —Bikini cruzó los brazos—. Entonces, ustedes saben por qué vinieron aquí, y el tema de esta reunión es la guerra del Santo Grial. ¿Alguna duda?

—Solo tengo una duda— comentó una voz claramente poco conforme saliendo del halcón— ¡¿Está aquí el idiota que comenzo a abducir gente a diestra y siniestra?!

 Un momento de silencio inundo la habitación, al parecer nadie quería lanzar la primera piedra comentando algo fuera de lugar hasta que de un microfono ubicado en una de las patas del cuervo resonó la voz de makishima— Bien podría ser uno, o varios o ninguna de las personas que están aquí.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! cuervo.— respondio nuevamente el halcón— Tu aquí eres el más sospechoso aquí, tu familiar no tiene ni un poco de mágico.

—¡Calma! ¡No estamos aquí para acusarnos entre nosotros! No estamos en contra de nadie, y nadie va a acusar a nadie sin razones —exclamó Bikini, esperando que el resto de los familiares no fueran tan impetuosos como el mago que tenía al halcón—.

—¿Y qué está haciendo aquí un cuervo con un parlante? —preguntó el pulpo. Si el contraste era fuerte con el camaleón, la voz tan suave que salía de él hubiera confundido a cualquiera—. El no mago aquí tiene que saber que nadie va a tenerle piedad. Es obvio que los Master ausentes no tienen suficiente maná para traer un familiar. Eso nos quita muchos problemas.

—Frenarnos en ese punto nos va a llevar a un impasse. El Grial fue quien eligió a los Masters, no la iglesia. Considero más importante trasladar el debate a cómo llevar a cabo la guerra sin levantar las sospechas de los civiles... —agregó el perro—... y hasta no encontrar a quien podría o no ser parte de los siete Master, tendremos que priorizar su búsqueda.

—Eso digo yo, pero así está la cosa— Respondio el halcón hacia al perro— Los ausentes y este tipo son los que más sospechas Levan...

—¿Quieres un poco de té para acompañar tu reunión?— comento una segunda voz saliendo del halcón.

—¡Estoy ocupado, ahora no es tiempo para te!— Respondió la otra voz furiosa.

—Dejame insistir, siempre es tiempo para el té...

—¡¿Como se apaga el audio de esta cosa?!

—Asi no es como funcionan los familiares, tu eh... Lee

 Al parecer alguien tenía un par de inconvenientes dentro de su casa, cosa que no parecía hacer mucha gracia a nadie.

—Pues, al parecer tenemos a un niño como máster además de los no magos— Volvió a hablar el cuervo con tranquilidad— Todos aquí tenemos nuestras propias razones para desear el Grial, eso nos convierte a todos en sospechosos, magos, no magos, presentes, o ausentes.

[15:09, 21/5/2018] LouG: —Primero tres no magos y ahora un niño. —La voz del pulpo se oía igual de suave que antes, a pesar del malhumor de su maestra—. ¿Estas personas saben en qué se meten?

—La iglesia le dará protección a cualquiera que no esté en condiciones de seguir formando parte de la guerra —agregó Bikini, con la esperanza de que alguien la escucharía entre todas las voces dando vuelta en ese lugar—. ¡Pueden venir a verme si necesitan algo!

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó el camaleón—. ¿Hay algún otro detalle que la Iglesia nos deba decir?

—¡Mastaa, este té es exquisito! —Otra voz salió del halcón, esta vez una voz femenina que no tenía nada que ver con las dos anteriores.

—¿Cuántas interrupciones más tendremos antes de llegar a lo importante? —La voz del pulpo había dejado de sonar suave para empezar a oírse severa—. En este mismo momento yo podría estar estrategando en lugar de perder el tiem...

—Por favor —pidió la sacerdotisa, juntando sus manos—. La reunión era para decirles eso. Ustedes como masters no pueden dejar que la Guerra del Santo Grial empiece a esparcirse, no pueden ni siquiera dejar que alguien fuera de ella los vea luchando, y menos si están haciendo un genocidio. —Observó con enojo hacia los familiares—. Necesitaré un masaje de espalda luego de esto...

—¡Que no quiero té y que no soy un niño!— comentó furioso el halcón, mientras le salía fuego de su cabeza y su pico cual Hades, las llamas Finalmente terminaron por alcanzar los asientos del lugar, desperdigando un montón de pequeñas llamas por todo el lugar, que se apagarian al poco tiempo.

 

—Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que el millenial quiere quemar este santo lugar— comento el cuervo, Claramente disfrutando que todos sus oponentes comencen a perder lentamente la paciencia por toda esta situación.

 

—¿Deberiamos detener momentánea la guerra hasta encontrar al culpable de las desapariciones?— pregunto a la sacerdotisa, él conocía la respuesta, aún con el cese al fuego, nadie mostraría su cara aún, formar una alianza con otros magos sería inaudito, al menos mientras la primer fase de su plan siga en marcha.

—Estos niños norteamericanos... —murmuró el camaleón, ocupado en evitar las llamas. Luego de ver que no le llegarían se quedó en su lugar, con cara de "todo está bien."

—¡Y para colmo van a incendiar el lugar! —exclamó el pulpo. Al ser el que estaba más lejos de las llamas, todos se preguntaban por qué se ponía tan iracundo—. Si no dirán nada más, me largo.

—Gracias por preguntar, querido... —respondió Bikini al cuervo—. Actualmente, la prioridad es encontrar al culpable. Es eso.

—Entendido —dijo el perro—. Entonces, los enfrentamientos serán frenados.

—Yo digo que una buena manera de eliminar cadáveres es incinerandolos— comento el cuervo— Solo digo.

—¡¿Quieres saber lo que es ser quemado?!— volvió a enfurecer el halcón— ¡Sigues siendo el más sospechoso para mí, así que será mejor que te cuides!

—Pues, hasta que encontremos al culpable de este desastre, deberemos mantener la calma y revisar nuestras pistas... — prosiguió el cuervo— pero creo que nadie aquí desea compartir información ahora mismo, así que si no hay más, procedo a retirarme.

 Luego de decir aquello, el cuervo se fue volando hacia la umbra de una noche sin luna y su silueta se difuminó hasta desaparecer.

—¿Nada más? ¿Ya? —preguntó el pulpo, dándose la vuelta—. Pues adiós. La próxima me envían un memo.

—Qué lástima, esta reunión me ayudó a relacionar los datos sueltos que había obtenido —comentó el perro—. Pero en este caso no tengo nada más que decir. Fue un gusto conocerlos —No tuvo una salida tan refinada como la del cuervo, ya que no volaba sino que corría hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Conocernos? Pero si no somos... —Para cuando el camaleón se preguntó eso, el perro ya se había ido. Al ver a su alrededor solo quedaba Bikini y el halcón—. No tengo ninguna otra pregunta. Hasta la próxima. —En lugar de correr o volar, la sacerdotisa se sorprendió al notar al reptil camuflarse con el ambiente.

—Bien, espero que para mañana recuerden todo —comentó ella. Observó de reojo al halcón; a pesar que hubiera sido el más belicoso de la reunión, no podía culparlo demasiado. Después de todo era un niño pequeño, rodeado de un montón de adultos que estaban dispuestos a más de lo que él podría pensar—. ¿Necesitas algo más, mi niño?

—¡Que no soy un niño!— exclamó de nuevo el halcón, mientras comenzaba a mover sus alas y a mantenerse en aire, más sin moverse del lugar hasta que quedo a la altura de los ojos de Bikini.

—Calma, sobrino, no seas así con nuestra moderadora— comento la otra voz calmada— Usted parece una mujer muy agradable, ¿le gustaría venir un día a casa a tomar un poco de té?— pregunto la segunda voz a Bikini con un poco de insistencia.


	6. Musashi y Zuko

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, una habitación contiene a tres sujetos de características muy diferentes entre sí, un anciano, un joven con una cicatriz en su rostro, y finalmente una mujer de cabellos plateados.

—¡¿Que haces diciéndome sobrino en este lugar?!— se quejó el príncipe Zuko con su tío Iroh, no le parecía conveniente manifestar nada en lo referente a su vida personal en un lugar como ese.

—Vamos, solo queda la señorita— comento acariciando un pergamino postrado sobre una mesa que los conectaba con el familiar— Además, bien podríamos llevarnos bien con ella, ¿Y tú qué piensas?— pregunto fijando la mirada en saber.

La joven espíritu seguía con su taza en la mano, más concentrada en no quemarse la lengua que en la conversación que tenían entre los másters. De a ratos comenzaba a prestarle atención de nuevo a pesar que el principal interlocutor estuviera en la misma sala que ella.

—¡Pienso que este té está exquisito! —exclamó, soplando la taza de nuevo. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que la conversación no era sobre eso—. Ah... ¿Hablan de la reunion en la iglesia? Pues, la señorita sacerdotisa no pudo decir casi nada a pesar de ser la moderadora, eso es injusto. —Giró la mirada a Zuko; había presenciado sus arrebatos en primera persona, por lo que no tenía nada que agregar—. ¡Estoy segura que le encantaría venir a tomar el té aquí!

—¡No quiero té!— comento agarrándose la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo. —¿¡Acaso soy el único que está pensando en la guerra del Grial y ese sujeto que está secuestrando civiles!?

 Iroh calló por un momento, y luego miro a Musashi sirviéndole más te.

—Creo que deberías calmarte antes de intentar lanzarte por tu cuenta— comentó sirviendo dos tazas más mientras las ponía a lados opuestos de una bandeja plateada.— Deberías pensar en tu plan de acción antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Saber, deberíamos ir a visitarla si es que no puede venir— comento a Musashi de nuevo dejando una taza junto a Zuko olvidando completamente que bikini los estaba oyendo.

Miró de nuevo a su taza. No sabía cuántas tazas había tomado hasta ese momento, pero que el tío de su máster siguiera preparándolo le hacía pensar que iba a vivir a base de té por un buen tiempo.

—¿No tienen galletas o algo? —preguntó. El té ya se había enfriado un poco—. Tiene razón. Lanzarnos sin tener ningún planeamiento va a llevarnos al fracaso. ¿Qué no quedan copias de mi libro en esta época? —Luego de sorber un poco de té volvió al tema de Bikini—. ¡Pues claro! Este lugar es muy raro. ¿No hay algo remotamente japonés?

—Los servant no deberían comer, ¿que pasa contigo?— comento finalmente Zuko, la guerra del santo Grial era muy distinta a lo que decían los registros.

 —Disculpa a mi sobrino, es que no tenemos un gran presupuesto—Excuso Iroh—pero tenemos galletas en la alacena, junto al refrigerador.

—¿Copias de tu libro?... — susurró Zuko, en realidad invoco a Miyamoto Musashi sin saber exactamente qué seria ella quien atendería a su llamado, por lo que ciertamente no la conocía en detalle.— ¿Algo japonés? Bueno, tenemos Chinatown a una distancia relativamente corta...

 Zuko reflexionó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que todos se callaron para oírlo, y entonces su tío sonrió discretamente.

Apenas oyó dónde estaban las galletas fue corriendo a aquel lugar, volviendo con una lata de galletas en la mano y una galleta mordida en la otra. Mientras comía le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Zuko.

—¡Que los otros servants no sepan apreciar el sabor de la actualidad no es culpa mía! —exclamó, escupiendo algunas migas. De un momento a otro se atragantó, golpeándose el pecho para quitarse la tos—. No se preocupen, Mastaa y tío de Mastaa, yo les ayudare a conseguir la comida que quieran. Después de todo, soy una habitante más de esta casa, y necesito comida. —Dejó la lata de galletas a un lado para tomar la taza de nuevo—. Aunque no sé si mi libro siga siendo mi libro... ¿En serio el Musashi de esta época es un hombre? —Alternaba entre la taza de té hirviendo y las galletas mientras hablaba—. ¡Chino! ¡Yo dije japonés! ¡¿Cómo van a mezclar dos culturas asiáticas tan diferentes?! ¡Este mundo me decepciona!

—¿Ayudarnos a conseguir comida?— preguntó Iroh— Explica como.

—¡Por supuesto que no es tu libro! ¡Si tú ya no puedes reclamar por lo derechos de autor!— Por un momento Zuko pensó en lo inaudita que sería que esa mujer apareciera como pancho por su casa en una editorial alegando ser Miyamoto Musashi, simplemente era inaudito— Pues, tengo que admitir que yo tampoco me esperaba tener a una mujer como mi servant...

—¡Little Tokyo, Chinatown, son lo mismo!— tomo su cabeza y se agitó de nuevo mirando hacia el techo— Yo iré, acompañenme si quieren, y si no quédense aquí tomando té.

 Camino hacia la puerta de su habitación para irse a la cocina y Finalmente irse de allí, a diferencia del departamento de Ema y Nikki, este era realmente espacioso, pues el padre de Zuko le daba un presupuesto acotado, pero generoso a la hora de mandarlo a buscar el Grial por el.honor de su familia.

—¡El dinero puede intercambiarse por bienes y servicios, y eso es así desde tiempos inmemoriales! Yo, Miyamoto Musashi en persona, aprenderé a cocinar para ustedes —contestó. Sabía que la materia prima era siempre más barata que las cosas hechas, así que si el problema era económico podía llegar a resolverlo de esa manera y no tener que recortar los gastos en comida. Al oír sobre su libro, hizo un puchero—. Pero yo lo escribí... ¿Y qué tiene de malo que una mujer sea una servant? ¡Yo tampoco sabía el género de mi master! ¡Y no sabía que las culturas asiáticas se volvieron intercambiables! —Terminó de tomar su té y al ver a su máster salir, no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo—. Muchas gracias por el té, tío de Mastaa. ¡Mastaa, no es seguro que te vayas solo!

—¿Seguro? Soy el hijo del mago de fuego más poderoso, ¡los otros magos deberían temerme!— exclamó tomando una chaqueta roja que tenía en una percha, y colocandosela.— Solo pensaba ir al pequeño Tokyo para ver si allí te podías hacer más fuerte.

 Si bien era cierto que en su lugar natal, los servant se hacían significativamente más fuertes, Zuko en realidad andaba buscando despejarse, necesitaba pistas si quería llegar a hacer algo, e ir al pequeño Tokyo no era mala idea. —Cambiate si vas a venir, Seibah.

 Finalmente salió hacia la calle y advirtió el hecho de que había comenzado a nevar.

—Los mastaa no dejan a su saabanto en su casa mientras salen, así te pueden atacar en cualquier momento, ¡y es lo más contraproducente que puedo pensar en una guerra del Grial! —exclamó Musashi. Luego de oír a Zuko antes que saliera, tomó un abrigo de lana azul que había conseguido poco después de su invocación. El clima frío de California en invierno no era el mejor cuando ella usaba un traje japonés de tela fina por defecto; era obvio que ninguna persona en su sano juicio iba a llevar tan poca ropa con tan baja temperatura. Se lamentaba que el Grial no hubiera tenido el clima en consideración, al menos así el mundo le daba la bienvenida a una Musashi en kimono, sin morirse de frío. En esos momentos agradecía tener un máster que se especializara en magia de fuego. Luego de ponerse pantalones largos y una remera que abrigara más que su traje, se dirigió a la puerta, dando un saludo rápido al tío de Zuko—. Si hay comida sí voy a volverme más fuerte. ¡Vaya! Parece que nieva —comentó, poco después de haber salido del apartamento—. ¿Y a cuánto estamos de ese Little Tokyo?

Luego de saludar a saber y a su sobrino, Iroh comprobó haberse quedado completamente solo en la casa cuando volvió a hablar hacia el pergaminos que hacía de conector entre el halcón que ya cansado de había posado de nuevo en uno de los asientos, y su casa.

—La invitación a tomar algo en algún momento sigue en pie— comento Iroh— Como verás no buscamos ningún tipo de trato especial, mi sobrino es demasiado orgulloso como para buscar un camino fácil como ese, y claro, deberé encargarselo a alguien si llega a pasarme algo, así que perdone el atrevimiento, y buenas noches.

 Luego de decir eso, ordenó al halcón su retirada.

—¿A cuanto? Eh... Pues...— Saco un mapa de su bolsillo, lo había comprado ni bien había llegado a Los ángeles— veamos, según este mapa de la casa de las estrellas... Debería estar... ¡Aquí!

 Zuko señaló una calle con un poste que rápidamente termino lleno de nieve —Este debería ser el lugar donde vendrá el autobús que nos llevará... No creo que tarde más de quince minutos.

 Claramente, Era la primera vez que Zuko intentaba ir a un lugar como Chinatown o little Tokyo, y sería también su primer experiencia esperando el transporte público bajo la nevada, calentó sus manos con su magia, pero aún así se vio tentado a sobarlas entre sí, y la nieve tocaba su rostro quemado, pero más que aliviarlo, lograban irritarlo aún más.

—¿Y tu para que deseas el Grial?

Asomó su cabeza por sobre el mapa que llevaba Zuko en las manos; estaba segura que la manera de armar los mapas seguía siendo la misma en las bases, pero la cantidad de colores que tenía ese papel la confundió al inicio. Prefirió confiar en la palabra de su máster para aquel tema. La cantidad de nieve se había multiplicado demasiado rápido para lo que ella recordaba.

—¿Así que a esto llaman cambio climático? —Sopló sus manos. No estaba segura si los espíritus heroicos podían sentir cambios en temperatura, pero había pasado frío en sus viajes vagando alrededor de lo que en ese momento era el Japón moderno. La pregunta de Zuko la sorprendió, no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque no la esperaba en ese momento luego de una conversación tan mundana—. ¿Mi deseo? —Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. Tenía que encontrar la forma de transmitirlo—...Me gustaría seguir descubriendo el mundo que dejé atrás hace tantos años. ¡Me intrigan tanto los nuevos lugares que habrán ahora en esta Tierra!

—Ya veo, pero debes saber que mientras yo tenga un deseo, voy a intentar ponerlo por sobre el tuyo— un autobús que claramente no era el que esperaban paso junto a ellos, iluminandolos por un momento, mientras hacía que la mitad quemada del rostro de Zuko se perdiera en la oscuridad por el contraste.

— Somos aliados, pero yo tengo mis propios objetivos, así que voy a disculparme de antemano, para que no te sientas traicionada una vez seamos los únicos en pie y el Grial se manifieste ante nosotros.

 Levanto la mano y segundos después un autobús se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para dejarlos pasar, no había mucha gente, algunos previeron que la nieve volviera problemática la tarde, y se quedaron en casa.

—Despues de tí— finalizó dejando pasar a Musashi primero, aún no dejaba su expresión severa, aunque aún no sabía con exactitud porque le dijo eso siendo más sencillo callarlo como hubieran hecho los otros máster.

—... ¿Por qué lo dices tan brusco? —preguntó en respuesta Musashi ante la repentina declaración de Zuko—. ¿Y qué tan importante es tu deseo para que debas priorizarlo por sobre mi proyecto?

Subió al autobús, viendo a su alrededor la poca cantidad de gente. El gesto de Zuko de dejarla pasar primero contrastaba con su intención de dejarla a un lado cuando llegara el Grial. Tomó asiento en el medio de la fila, junto a la ventana.

—¿Entonces no voy a volver si no me invocan? Qué injusto —finalizó, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo sus labios. Intentó apoyarse sobre el vidrio pero al sentir el frío contacto se alejó rápidamente, intentando ponerse cómoda en el respaldo de plástico.

—Pues, deseo llevar el santo Grial a mi padre, el señor del fuego Ozai— comentó mientras se subía al autobús y se quedaba pagando cuando su compañera se fue a sentar—Solo así recuperaré mi honor.

 Finalmente fue a sentarse junto a Saber cuando oyó sus quejas— ¡Ya de por sí es un milagro que estés viva ahora mis...!— Zuko comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente cuando se detuvo en seco, por no mencionar que estaba exclamando en voz alta el estado de pseudo-resurrección de Musashi.

—Lo siento, las cosas son así, mi destino es conseguir el Grial, creí que debias saberlo.

—... ¡¿Vas a darle el Grial a una persona que ni siquiera va a luchar por él?!

Las primeras exclamaciones de Zuko le resbalaron. Ella sabía que era un milagro estar viva en ese momento, pero no iba a ser suficiente para ver todo lo que quería ver. Más aun sabiendo que no estaba luchando por el deseo de Zuko, si no por el de una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Al ver cómo los gritos de su máster hacían que los otros los vieran, bajó la voz, sin dejar de mantener su tono indignado.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Te respetaría si lo hicieras por ti, pero estás arriesgando tu propia vida para un tercero! ¿Para esto me invocaron? —Se frenó para respirar un segundo, intentando serenarse y no seguir enojada por mucho tiempo—. Si no voy a cumplir mi deseo con el Grial, ¡entonces me queda cumplirlo en vida! ¡Mastaa, vamos a recorrer Los Ángeles!

—Es la única manera que tengo de volver a mí nación con la frente en alto, no te pido que lo entiendas.— Comento mirando hacia otro lado, aunque bien sabía que otras personas a cargo de su padre podrían hacerlo tan bien o mejor que él, no podía perder su aportunidad de volver a su pueblo.

 Cuando Musashi volvió a hablar en voz alta, asustó a Zuko que estaba mirando hacia el pasillo del autobús y debió darse vuelta para calmar a su servant— Está bien, está bien, pero cálmate, te llevaré a donde quieras, solo no llames tanto la atención.

 Zuko suspiró y luego prosiguió— En realidad pienso ir hacia el little Tokyo a buscar pistas sobre el sujeto del cuervo en la reunión...

Finalmente se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del vehículo—La camara y el micrófono que tenía eran japoneses o chinos, mi halcón los vio, tenían grabados en los equipos de alguno de esos idiomas, asi que estos días voy a estar merodeando un rato por estos lugares.

 Lentamente, el autobús comenzó a cesar su marcha, dejo abrir la puerta antes de detenerse por completo— Aunque hoy podría no ser el mejor día para hacerlo, creo que por hoy solo deberíamos ir de compras — la nevada no había amainado y el cielo  había oscurecido, lo más probable era que no consigan mucho ese día en materia de información porque los oriundos se quedarían en casa, y pocos locales estarían abiertos.

—... El honor se puede conseguir de muchas maneras... —contestó, pero prefirió dejar de indagar en ese tema; no parecía que su máster fuera a dejarse convencer. Siguió sonriendo cuando le contestó sobre su intención de recorrer Los Ángeles y siguió un rato en silencio. Cuando se levantó de su asiento sin saber la razón, caminó detrás de él hasta otra de las puertas del autobús.

—¿Los halcones siguen teniendo esa vista maravillosa? Todavía tienes la imagen, ¿verdad? ¡Puedo distinguir ambos idiomas! ¡Pregúntame! —contestó, haciendo énfasis en la U (?—. ¿No podemos investigar y estar de compras a la vez? ...¿Cuándo fue que anocheció tan rápido? —preguntó. La puerta estaba abierta así que se bajó de aquel latón raro con ruedas.

—¡Un familiar no es una cámara de vídeo! Aunque la vista de mi halcón mensajero sea buena, no pude ver ese grabado por más de un momento.— cuando el autobús se detuvo, se encontraban en el portal que separaba little Tokyo de todo lo que no era ese barrio.

—Pero no creo que hayan vendido muchas cámaras lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que quepan en la pata de un cuervo... Aunque creo que era Nikon— Zuko puso su mano en su barbilla, aún dudando.

 Había un pequeño puente en la entrada con un arco rojizo, aunque ahora estaba cubierto de nieve, no dejaba de ser pintoresco.

 Zuko volvió  a sacar un panfleto de  su bolsillo, al parecer tenía  todo listo como un  buen turista,  aunque lo que menos pensaba hacer en la  guerra del Grial era turismo—Bueno, saber, aquí tenemos un jardín japonés, un templo budista, un museo... Y... Lugares llenos de gente japonesa... El panfleto recomienda un lugar llamado Gringolandia.

—Oww, pensé que recordarías los caracteres o algo... —contestó Musashi, dando unos pasos al arco. A pesar de no saber lo que era una cámara de video, la descripción era suficiente para entender qué era lo que podía hacer. El paisaje que formaba la nieve junto con los arcos se le hacía familiar a pesar de no haber visto una escena similar, o que al menos no recordaba—. ¡Oh, no sabía que tenían templos budistas! Toda la nieve haría difícil apreciar un jardín... —Al oír el último nombre su entusiasmo desapareció—. ¿Gringolandia? Mastaa, ¡no vinimos a Ritoru Tokyo para comer en Gringolandia!

Volvió a caminar al interior de aquellos arcos, mirando a su alrededor en busca de palabras que pudiera reconocer. Rápidamente apoyó la nariz en un local decorado con varias imágenes de chicos 2D junto a una sigla extraña al lado de muchos kanji.

—¡Pero mira nomás esa cantidad de bishies! Esto definitivamente no estaba en mi época... Veamos... ¿Hakuoki? —Intentaba descifrar lo que decía en los carteles; ese tipo de fuente con brillos y colores llamativos se veía atractivo pero no se parecía en nada a las hojas escritas en caligrafía japonesa—. ¿FSF? Debe ser griego.

Una vez adentrados en little Tokyo, una gran cantidad de luces encandilaron por un momento a Zuko, debido a que había oscurecido, las luces del barrio emitían un fulgor singular—Podemos volver un día que no haya nieve, pero habrá que esperar a que pase el...— Se calló por un momento, sabía que era muy probable que saber no llegue hasta el fin del invierno.

 Cuando vio que su servant se fue a ver a los monitos chinos, la siguió por un momento, tal vez estuviera en una tienda de tecnología— Es una FSF, una flay station fortable, Yo sé distinguir un sorny auténtico, es una consola muy famosa que salió hace unos años... Es como un teléfono que sirve unicamente para jugar.—contesto sobre la consola, más no sabía que era el joukoki o lo que fuera, y el nombre no le daba mucha idea, pero si le llamó la atención un lugar iluminado con un cartel singular, era un proveedor fotográfica según lo indicaban la cantidad de marcas que poblaban un cartel que daba justo frente a donde ellos estaban.

—¡Ahi pueden decimos algo!— Señaló a la tienda mientras con la otra mano intentaba tirar de la ropa de su compañera para que dejara sus monitos chinos y pudieran ir hacia allá.

—¡Mastaa, dejame al menos un rato más con Toshizo! —exclamó Musashi mientras se alejaba de la vidriera. Le resultaba extraño oír hablar a Zuko con términos tan actuales, siendo que ella creía que los teléfonos servían para llamadas y no sabía cómo podía aparecer la imagen de un chico 2D en el.

Al ver la entrada del local al que se dirigían, se decepcionó al no ver ninguna lámina con chicos en 2D. Sabía qué eran esos objetos, pero no se le daría bien usar una si se la dieran.

—¿Entonces, según tú, estas cosas sirven para registrar imágenes? —preguntó a su máster, volviendo a ver el escaparate del local—. ¿Ya no se pintan cuadros o cosas de ese estilo? Qué triste...

—No solo para eso... También se pueden usar como los familiares para ver cosas a través de ellas y registrarlas...— Fingió sabidurías a pesar de estar declarando lo evidente— ¡Y la gente sigue haciéndose cuadros! Aunque, claro, no son muy baratos y en su mayoría son caricaturas dibujadas por hipp... ¡¿Como terminamos hablando de esto?!

 Zuko se pasó la mano por el rostro, cuando por fin había encontrado una pista potencial, seguía distrayendose, entro al local y en cuanto lo hizo se detuvo en seco, no esperaba ver lo que vio allí. Un sujeto con una bolsa en la cabeza con un infantil dibujo graffiteado en donde debería estar su rostro de encontraba llamando por teléfono del otro lado del mostrador.

 Con suma precaución, zuko se acercó y el vendedor en cambio corto su llamada.

—Bienvenido, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?— pregunto poniendo el frente de su bolsa como si mirase a su potencial cliente.—Oh, lo siento, mi hija me dibujo esto.

—(¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA AQUÍ!) Pues— Zuko se aclaró la garganta, de por sí estaba lleno de bichos raros en los angeles, y creo que la comuna Japonesa sería un poco distinta— ya veo, igualmente solo vine a hacer algunas pe-p-pe-¡preguntas! ¿Verdad, sei... Cebrina?

 Zuko observó a su servant, no podía evitar distraerse con ese sujeto vistiendo una especie de bata de baño, y menos que se le veía la ropa interior, ¡¿acaso no tendría frío o vergüenza?!

—¡Creí que habían dejado de existir o algo, es un alivio! —exclamó Musashi al oír que todavía habían cuadros—. Mi persona de esta Tierra debe tener varios cuadros, me pregunto cómo se ve... ¿O cómo me veo? Bueno, él no es yo pero lo es, es complicado... ¿Caricaturas? —La exclamación de su máster la cortó de nuevo, y se quedó con la duda.

Al entrar al local, observó a su alrededor sin poder terminar de pensar lo que había en la tienda mientras veía el resto de los objetos en exhibición. Su mirada se paseó por el resto de las repisas y terminó viendo al vendedor con un teléfono en la mano.

—¡Mastaa, con teléfono me refería a eso! —dijo, señalando al hombre. Se le hacía llamativo que un hombre llevara una bolsa en la cabeza con un dibujo de una persona en ella, algo que le causó gracia que ocultó por educación. También le causaba gracia cómo Zuko hasta entonces intentaba demostrar su autoridad y en ese momento se lo veía dudando de cada palabra que decía. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue el nombre extranjero con el que la había llamado su máster, sin saber cómo reaccionar a un nombre tan extraño. "Santo cielo, qué nombre más extraño"—. ¡Mi nombre es Shinmen Musa...! —Se calló poco después; era desventajoso revelar su identidad en cualquier tipo de situación, y no pensaba descuidarse ni un momento—. Ehem. Lo que, ehm —pensó un momento qué decir en lugar de Máster— él, quiere decir, es que estamos en búsqueda de una cámara, señor dibujo en la bolsa. Era una... ¿Daikon? ¡Daikon! ¡Eso! Una daikon pequeñita.

—¡ERA UNA NIKON!— Exclamó Zuko esperando que ese extraño sujeto no reconociera a Musashi— ¡Una Nikon pequeña, como para la pata de un pájaro!

—Dale, ¿cuántas cámaras querés? ¿Una cámara? ¿dos cámaras? Yo te las consigo, bolo'— comento el sujeto aún sin presentarse, mientras tomaba su teléfono de nuevo y marcaba un número— ¿Cuanto calza el pájaro?

"¿Bolo'? ¿Que será eso?" Pensó Zuko, para volver a la extraña pregunta de ese hombre— No tenemos idea de cuanto calza el pájaro.

—¿Y yo como voy a trabajar entonces?— El sujeto se oía un poco disgustado, aunque su rostro no se veía con claridad, Zuko volvió a apartar la mirada de él y dirigirla de nuevo a Musashi en busca de ayuda, además de no tener pantalones, ese hombre vestia pantuflas a pesar de la nevada que hacía fuera.

—Eh... Zuko, ¿no recuerdas qué pájaro era el que tenía la cámara en la pata? Seguro así el señor dibujo en la bolsa puede saber de qué tamaño es el zapato que debía calzar el pájaro —contestó Musashi. A pesar de lo ridícula de la situación en general, seguía sonriendo, pues de alguna manera iban a poder terminar todo el asunto de las cámaras pronto y conseguir una pista y caminar por Little Tokyo, todo en el mismo día. No entendía bien los dialectos con los que hablaba aquél extraño hombre, pero su vestimenta se le hacía bonita—. Como decía, era una daikon... ¡Nikon! Una cámara marca Nikon, y nos interesa saberlo porque... ¿Por qué nos interesa saberlo? —preguntó, girándose a Zuko.

—¡Era un cuervo! ¡Era un pájaro negro con una de esas cámara en la pata!— Exclamó Zuko con entusiasmo, realmente había llegado a algo, cualquier persona recordaría una cámara tan singular.

—¡¿Estas asumiendo que solo por ser negro era un cuervo?¡— El sujeto grito escandalizado— ¡Es un pensamiento muy racista, y no todos los cuervos calzan lo mismo! Detrás de esta máscara hay un orgulloso hombre de lejano oriente.

 Miro a Musashi con desdén, aunque su rostro no podía apreciarse, podía sentirse a través de la bolsa.

—Oye, no vinimos a que nos juzguen, solo queremos saber si alguien extraño estos días vino a comprar una cámara, ¿no es verdad, Ehm... Cebr... Shinmen?—Volvio a voltear a su servant, la situación era un poco confusa.

—Ah, es verdad... Eh... Y... ¡Oh! Uh... —El escándalo del hombre la sorprendió siendo que ella seguía lo más tranquila pensando en el cuervo. El nuevo nombre con el que la llamaba su máster era mucho más agradable que el anterior—. Lo siento, señor, pero su máscara es tan tierna, su hija tiene una forma de dibujar muy linda. ¿La heredó de usted? —sonrió, y volvió sobre el tema anterior—. Mi... amigo y yo queremos saber qué tan seguido se compran esas cámaras, eso es todo. No importa el tamaño de la pata del cuervo. —Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía cuántas personas iban allí a ponerle cámaras a un cuervo, al menos ella no le veía mucha utilidad y era demasiado preciso.

—Oh, usted es muy amable, señorita, Cebrinmen musa... Masamune date— comentó el sujeto— Pues, mi hija heredó mis habilidades artísticas, yo mismo diseñe todo lo que estoy.

 "¡Te equivocaste de figura histórica!" Pensó Zuko observando la escena, al menos había dejado de ser un alemán racista.

—Pues, vendi un promedio de dos cámaras al mes... Este último mes— comento con seguridad el sujeto, al parecer estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Entonces, ¡¿usted recuerda que tipo de personas compraron esa cámara?!— Zuko se sobresaltó, era una pista sólida, al menos podría hacer Finalmente un movimiento si sabía a quien se enfrentaba.

—Uno era un hombre de la comunidad... Y la otra era una mujer con pelo rizado muy extraña, que decía que necesitaba la cámara para algo sobrenatural, algo sobre encontrar un pulpo— comentó llevando una mano debajo de su bolsa, como si intentara recordar algo— ¡Y se llevó una cámara de 1600 dólares a solo 700!  La dejé solo porque habíamos pasado 5 horas discutiendo el precio y ella estaba armando su campamento en mi tienda para seguir regateando.

No pensaba tener el temperamento que tenía cuando trataba con Zuko con un hombre que parecía comenzar a tratarlos con respeto, así que lo escuchó con atención, riendo cuando se imaginó a la mujer regateando por tanto tiempo. Le llamó la atención que no sólo una sino dos personas hubieran ido a comprar cámaras para cuervos.

—Entonces eran un japonés, y... ¿¡Un pulpo!? Mas... Zuko, ¡¿hay pulpos aquí?! ¡Hace cuánto no como pulpo! —Comenzó a fantasear con comida antes de seguir con la conversación—. Esto... Muchas gracias, señor dibujo en la bolsa, ¡nos ha sido de mucha ayuda! ¿Quieres preguntar alguna otra cosa, Zuko?

Zuko observó hacia el mostrador pensativo—Ya veo un japo...

—En realidad era chino.— comentó luego el vendedor sin más.

—Pero tu no eres japonés?

—En realidad vengo de corea del Sur, no me confundas con los japoneses ni los chinos, pro favor.

 "¡¿Y luego el racista soy yo?!" Zuko se encontraba irritado por las palabras de ese sujeto, tenía deseos de irse de inmediato, pero antes de eso, era más importante buscar pistas.

—No creo que haya pulpos por aquí cerca...— comento Zuko a su servant para volverse al misterioso sujeto— ¡¿Le dijo donde estaba ese pulpo?!

—Segun ella... En la zona de la costa, al sur de Los ángeles... ¡ella se la pasaba diciendo que era un pulpo gigante!

 Al encontrar su primer pista sólida, decidió ya no molestar al sujeto, si bien era posible que tuviera más datos, no creia realmente que él fuera a recordar otro asiático en un barrio asiático donde no habían muchos rasgos distintivos, más bien sería conveniente buscar a esa persona en el Chinatown, así que dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta— Gracias por su ayuda.

—Mmm... Takoyaki... Sushi de pulpo... Takoyaki gigante... Pulpo gigante asado... —La mente de Musashi se puso a desvariar sobre comida apenas escuchó que buscaban a un pulpo gigante—. Mmm... Pulpo lo que sea...

Siguió a su máster mientras salía del local, dirigiendo un saludo con la mano al vendedor con la bolsa en la cabeza. "¿Se podrá ver con esa bolsa en la cabeza?", se preguntó. Su cabeza estaba tan ausente que no vio el desnivel que había entre el local y el suelo de la vereda, dándose de cara contra el suelo cuando salió del negocio.

—¡Estoy bien, mastaa! ¡Estoy bien! —exclamó luego de levantar su cabeza del suelo para que se oyera su voz—. ¿¡Cómo hacen las calles hoy en día!?

Cuando oyó un golpe hueco contra el suelo, se dió vuelta solo para encontrar a su servant tirada en el suelo con el rostro en la acera—¡Fijate por donde caminas! El suelo se llena de hielo en esta época del año.

 Zuko se apresuró a agacharse y extenderle la mano en cuanto pudo, después de todo, ella estaba ahí, esforzándose por respirar—Ya lo he decidido, Si llegamos a derrotar a ese máster, te llevaré a comer a algún lugar caro, mejor aún, ¡te dejo comerte a su pulpo gigante!

Tiró de la mano de su máster apenas se levantó de la vereda, casi tirándolos al suelo de nuevo a los dos, pero logró hacer equilibrio para mantenerse de pie sobre las resbalosas baldosas.

—¡Vamos, mastaa, tenemos que buscar a ese pulpo chino gigante de takoyaki! —exclamó, saltando en su lugar, entusiasmada. Observó al cielo, buscando alguna señal para saber dónde se encontraba el sur; de todos modos estaba tan oscuro que no se notaba ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas—. Ehm... ¿dónde quedaba el sur?


	7. Sherlock y Kamui

Sherlock Holmes nunca había imaginado cómo podría aparecer en la tierra de los mortales una vez más luego de tantos años en espera. No sabía cómo, pero nunca hubiera podido prever que terminaría en una casa con bases dudosas, sentado en un sofá con el estampado en dudoso estado, bebiendo té con agua que si no estaba servida estaba a borde de ser un caldo de cultivo para la gran cantidad de bacterias que se veía habría en aquel lugar.

—Toby ya debería haber vuelto... ¿Le habrá sucedido algo grave? —Suspiró, volviendo a sorber su taza de Taragüí. "¿Dónde demonios tienen el Earl Grey?" se preguntó, cruzando las piernas mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Ese lugar era tan ostensiblemente desagradable a la vista que tenía que apartarla de vez en cuando. Vivir en la villa 3... digo, en los barrios bajos de Los Angeles no hubiera sido su elección, especialmente en un lugar tan amplio como esa casa mal hecha que tenía pinta de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. "Día 53, extraño a Watson. Ay, Dios mío, cuánto extraño a Watson.”

A pesar del sonido de fondo de alguien escuchando música a todo trapo en algún lugar del barrio, había cierta tranquilidad en el aire que fue de un momento al otro interrumpida por la puerta de la choza volando desde su marco hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡BOOM, Baby!— de una patada destrozo la quebradiza puerta de la choza estampandola cerca de donde caster se encontró tomando su té.

—Buenos días, Caster, estaba por el barrio, tocando puertas al azar— comentó un sujeto pelirrojo con ojos azulados irrumpiendo en el lugar para terminar sentándose como un indio sobre una silla junto a Sherlock.— Y decidí pasar a decirte... Que te tengo dos noticias, la buena es que tu perro muerto resultó ser mucho más tierno de lo que parecía.

Ante la llegada de su máster, lo único que lo hizo sobresaltarse fue el sonido que hizo al derrumbar la entrada. El lugar junto a él había sido ocupado por una puerta de madera que parecía sacada de una choza y le sorprendía a Sherlock que no se hubiera partido en dos, viendo el estado de su material.

—Buenos días, máster —contestó, volviendo a sorber su té. No iba a cuestionar sus hobbies por muy poco sentido que tuviera. Al oír la noticia que él tenía, frunció el ceño, no de enojo si no de confusión—. Sí sabes que Toby es un familiar, ¿verdad? Los familiares no pueden ser cocinados en la manera extraña en la que los chinos hacen que se vea como comida de verdad.

Otro sonido recorrió la casa, esta vez las patas de un perro retumbando sobre el suelo. Pasó tan rápido que Sherlock no lo reconoció hasta que el animal se posó en su falda acurrucando su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¡Llegaste! —exclamó, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del perro para mimarlo—. ¿Quién es un buen chico y siguió a todos los familiares de los másters? ¡Tú eres un buen chico! —Luego de recibir al perro, se giró hacia el pelirrojo—. Máster, gracias a las habilidades de rastreo de Toby conseguí la ubicación de cada master en la region. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Ante el completamente desubicado, hiriente y ofensivo acto de intolerancia ante la gente de su etnia por parte de su servant, solo con extrema madurez comento— Que irresponsable que es el señor Holmes, infunde el miedo, promueve la violencia, ¡alienta al odio y la discriminacion! Que Dios lo perdone.

Cuando llegó el relleno de empanadas con patas, lo dejo pasar, la puerta estaba abierta, y al oír de la nueva información, solo prosiguió con el plan— Si encontramos a los máster, no lo podemos amasijar en su casa porque después dicen que somos los más peligrosos. Los tenemos que traer al lugar más recóndito de la villa, y si es posible, a la casa, y ahí lo reventamos a golpes, no uno, porque vamos a ser hábiles magos y nos comemos un garrón de la gran flauta.

Comentaba Kamui con sabiduría de su plan infalible para amasijar chorros que había visto por TV, y que lo volvía un ente completa y absolutamente inimputable.

Oyó con incredulidad el plan de su máster mientras jugaba con el pelo de Toby. Después el violento que promovía el odio era él.

—Gracias por la sugerencia, pero mi idea es mejor. No sé si habrás prestado atención a la reunión, Máster, pero no había siete familiares. Estoy en ventaja con los que se presentaron, ya que conozco sus ubicaciones, pero estoy enfrentándome de igual a igual con los dos últimos. —Tomó otro sorbo de su té, más frío desde que la puerta salió volando y las corrientes entraban con más facilidad—. Al no tener un familiar, o como mínimo no saber de la reunión, puedo deducir serán los objetivos más frágiles debido a su carencia de información y maná. Pero no puedo trabajar a pleno mientras no sepa con certeza a quienes nos enfrentamos —finalizó, tomando el último sorbo, sosteniendo su taza en la mano izquierda—. Ciertamente, este lugar no es el mejor estéticamente hablando, pero en cuanto a ubicación es el disfraz perfecto.

—¿Reunion?— comento incrédulo con una inocente mirada en su rostro— Aaaah, el sonido que había de fondo durante mi siesta del otro día.

— Está bien si no quieres venir, puedo meter el pavo en el saco yo mismo ^-^)7 — comento con alegría intentando mandar a la mierda toda su ventaja— No me interesan los no magos, no puedo medirme con menos que los más fuertes.

— Así que podrías comenzar con decirme específicamente donde se ocultan los otros máster.

Alzó una ceja, poniéndose de pie en su lugar y dejando a Toby en el suelo junto a él.

—Había un no mago en la reunión. Su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y no venía de la boca del animal, por lo que puedo pensar que estaba adiestrado. —Ignoraba la actitud despreocupada de su máster a pesar de lamentarse no tener un aliado con mayor capacidad de razonamiento—. Toby es el que conoce el camino, y no pienso dejarlo con alguien que piensa en él como un alimento. Este perro habla con mayor elocuencia —comentó, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Lamentablemente, mi integridad depende de la tuya. Por el bien de ambos prefiero priorizar la investigación por sobre la violencia.

—El futuro es hoy, ¿oíste viejo?— comento aun sin saber del cese al fuego que había impuesto la mediadora, así que solo querría pasar a la acción—¡¿Ahora hablas con los perros?! Dame las drogas, Caster.

 Kamui extendió su mano esperando a que dejara allí algo— Como había leído, con ese Naso Tomás coca, y no del vaso.

—Me temo que no soy el único que quiere frenar la violencia por parte de los miembros de la guerra —comentó Sherlock. Recién entonces había recordado que Kamui no había asistido a la reunión, y por lo tanto no sabía sobre el protocolo—. La iglesia ha ordenado un alto al fuego, lamento arruinar tus planes de amasijar servants. —Luego de oír el comentario de la cocaína hizo una mueca ofendida—. ¡Mis adicciones no son problema tuyo!

—¿Alto al fuego? ¿Quien dió alto al fuego? ¿Qué es un alto al fuego?— pregunto esbozando una sonrisa forzada, claramente estaba disgustado, tanto tiempo preparándose para este momento, aquel en el que podría de una vez por todas medirse con los más poderosos magos, ¿Y todo para que? Para que al final todo se termine quedando en el tintero.

—¿Estas seguro de ello?, Caster?— pregunto incrédulo acariciando fuerte al perro para que lo sienta— no es posible que hayan cancelado la guerra por el Grial, y menos ahora que muchos ya estuvieron haciendo sus movimientos...

 Luego de ello, se paró y tomo la puerta de chapa que había desmantelado él mismo de una patada y comenzó a doblarla a la mitad con sus manos desnudas mientras inundaba la sala con un chirrido terrible de acero deformándose— ¿Hasta cuando es la tregua?

—La iglesia, Máster. Estoy seguro. Yo estuve ahí cuando lo hicieron —contestó, sin creer que su máster fuera tan cabeza dura—. Tenemos derecho a pensar que uno de los que está en la Guerra está abusando de su poder para causar un genocidio.

Fue a la mesa del living para tomar un periódico; al no tener autonomía suficiente para salir de la villa y conseguir uno como la gente, este estaba húmedo y manchado con tierra, pero se podía leer. Era de un par de días atrás, y la portada fue lo que hizo que Sherlock se lo quedara.

—"Misteriosas desapariciones en la ciudad de los Ángeles." Esta es la suerte de un detective —comentó, riendo por lo bajo. Le importaba poco lo que pasara con la puerta. Era más preocupante la manera en la que trataba a su perro. "¿Qué te hizo?"—. Como verás, esta noticia llegó a los medios, así que nuestro deber es encontrar al causante de este desastre.

No escatimó en sonrisas mientras tomaba la puerta que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a golpear con ella las paredes y el suelo haciendo la casilla temblar.

—¡¿Que no amasije enemigos?! ¡Voy a amasijar los que se me de la gana!— Exclamaba en berrinche mientras su garrote se deformaba y se rompía.

—¿Que? ¿Ya hay noticias del desgraciado?— Kamui lanzó la puerta por su marco y logró golpear la pared de otra choza a la distancia. — Vayamos a buscarlo y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas para poder comenzar la guerra.

A pesar del comportamiento paupérrimo de su máster para con su propiedad, se alegraba de que al fin comprendiera cómo debían seguir para tener algún progreso. Llamó a Toby de nuevo para que se quedara junto a él y se dirigió al exterior de la choza.

—Al ser desapariciones, no hay ninguna pista sobre los cuerpos y menos sobre la ubicación de ellos. Lo único que se sabe es que las víctimas vivían en esta ciudad. No hace falta ser un mago para hacerlo —contestó, mirando alrededor mientras Toby olisqueaba el suelo—. De momento, nos toca investigar a los másters de los que tenemos información. Había un pulpo, un camaleón, un halcón y un cuervo. Es indistinto por dónde comenzar, así que te dejo elegir.

Cuando su servant salió por la puerta Sin puerta, simplemente puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y comenzó a seguirlo despreocupado.

—Pues, la gente desaparece cuando nadie sabe dónde está.— comento cuál mismísimo Shirou Emiya, volvió a mirar al perro oliendo el piso y comento.— ¿Que puede saber este relleno para empanadas?

—Y... ¡Elijo el máster que podría tener un parque jurásico en su casa!— comento exaltado— ¡Siempre quise pelear contra un cocodrilo, pero donde vivía no tenía ninguno en las cercanías!

—Gracias, capitán obvio. Este perro sabe más que tú, reitero. —Exhaló aire por la nariz, como una especie de risa sarcástica—. No creo que tener un camaleón de familiar se relacione correlativamente con tener un parque jurásico... Pero da igual, así que ¡vamos, Toby! ¡A la casa del camaleón!

Apuntó el dedo al aire como si de un abogado californiano se tratara; sin embargo, el perro se quedó quieto en su lugar, jadeando mirando hacia el frente. No fue hasta entonces que Sherlock recordó que necesitaba algo que indicara el aroma que su perro tenía que seguir. "Bloody hell," pensó, agarrando al mestizo para que no tuviera que ralentizar el paso.

—Bien, Toby nos va a guiar una vez que reconozca el aroma o las pisadas de algún familiar de los cuatro másters que estaban presentes en la reunión. De todas formas, las pisadas de un camaleón son obvias a la vista.

—¿En todo caso no sería más fácil solo ir a la iglesia y seguir el rastro del familiar, Sherlock?— Posó su diestra en su mentón, era una conclusion bastante simple, pero para él podía ser más que viable.

—Si vamos a ese lugar, tendríamos un rastro de todos los familiares que fueron ahí... Y podría golpear al mediador que no nos deja vivir en paz...— Reflexionó esa última parte en voz algo más baja, para luego acercar su rostro a Toby mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa— Si encuentras a un máster, te recompensare con un bistec de verdad de una vaca que no murió de causas naturales.

—Por cierto, ¿que harás en cuanto encontremos a ese máster?— Volteo de nuevo hacia Sherlock con su sonrisa habitual—¿Puedes defenderte solo, super duper detective?

 Aunque pareciera que entró sin saber nada, Kamui tenía algún conocimiento de los servant que habían Sido invocados por su familia en las guerras anteriores, y Holmes era lejos el que menos daba con el perfil de un guerrero adecuado para tal evento.

—Había pensado en eso... Pero es un camino largo hasta la iglesia. No va a haber quejas si caminamos hasta allá, entonces, si fue tu idea en un principio —contestó, dirigiéndose hacia el noroeste según su punto de referencia, aun con Toby en brazos. Observó con indiferencia a su máster queriendo caerle bien a su familiar, cosa que sabía que tenía muy pocas chances de ocurrir—. En esta época hay una cantidad abrumadora de información sobre mi persona, la cual podría ser dañina si ocurriera algo que me expusiera. Sé boxeo y esgrima; no confío en no poder defenderme si la situación lo amerita. —Caminar por las calles de tierra de aquella villa se le hacía poco soportable con su calzado, pero se consolaba pensando que no faltaba mucho para llegar a los lugares urbanizados de Los Angeles—. La iglesia no es un enemigo que yo quisiera tener.

—"li iglisi ni is in inimigui qui yi quisiri tinir"— comentó soltando finalmente al can— Ellos están obligados a ser neutrales y a mi el barrio me respalda.

 Luego de comentar eso, saco un teléfono celular y pareció marcar un número, Finalmente se lo acerco al oído y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Abuto!— exclamó sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos sobre el lugar en el que estaba— ¡¿Como que tienes una toalla?!

Tapo su teléfono y se dirigió a Sherlock nuevamente— Al parecer la toalla no lo deja oír.

—Pues, trae la motocicleta hacia la salida del la villa— prosiguió con su interlocutor— ¡No me importa si tenés frío, no me obligues a ir a buscarla!... Espera.

—caster, preguntan de que color te gusta el casco— comento a su servant volviendo a esconder su teléfono con su diestra.

Ignoró el comentario de Kamui, de nuevo, y no quería hacer comentarios sobre sus aliados en ese lugar. A pesar de preferir su departamento en Baker Street, sabía lo beneficioso que podía ser tener aliados en esos sectores.

—Dudo que puedan hacerle frente a la iglesia... —contestó, algo que seguramente fue ignorado por la llamada telefónica. No entendía qué tenía que ver eso con una toalla—. Mientras esté en buen estado me da igual el color.

—¡Ya rugiste, tigre!— Respondió con alegra Kamui mientras invitaba a su servant a seguirlo.

—Entonces trae el blanco, la sombrilla y el TRX, tienes dos minutos para tener todo listo— Respondió para Finalmente cortar de golpe y sin dar lugar a una respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

—Pues, tengo entendido que no respetabas a los policías, así que no te molestaría tener problemas con la ley, ¿verdad?— comentó caminando hacia la periferia de la villa.

 

—Pienso usar el Grial para poder pelear contra gente aún más fuerte, más grande y así demostrar quien es el que manda en este mundo— de sus labios comenzaron a sonar notas musicales mientras se ponía a silbar, llevo finalmente sus brazos despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza.

No había que ser muy brillante para deducir que su máster no tenía ganas de caminar y que los iba a llevar en moto hasta la iglesia, así que solamente le siguió la corriente y caminó junto a él para saber a dónde irían. No tenía claro para qué necesitaba un blanco, una sombrilla y un... ¿XTR? Pero sería más útil pensarlo cuando lo viera.

—La barrera de lo legal y la ilegal la traspaso seguido, eso me tiene sin cuidado —admitió Sherlock; no era tan complicado hacerlo cuando todos los oficiales en su época eran unos mediocres sin el más mínimo sentido de la lógica. El deseo de su máster también le traía sin cuidado, a pesar que estaba ayudando a cumplirlo—. Realmente no tengo ningún deseo que quiera que el Grial me conceda. Pedir un mundo sin crímenes me dejaría sin empleo.

—¿Acaso tu sueño es tener el copete bien peinado?— Respondio alegremente sobre la falta de metas de su servant, aunque no tenía planeado precisamente algo para convencerlo de que su plan era mejor y tenía tigres, verlo como un aliado era más conveniente que como un posible rival.

 A lo lejos se veía una persona modestamente vestida (aunque más bien, se encontraba desalineado y desprolijo), del lado con asfalto de la calle, junto con una motocicleta color roja plagada de calcomanías, y al estar próximo de este, Kamui comenzó a gritarle:

—¡Hey! ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?— exclamó ante el evidente disgusto del sujeto en cuestión.

—No volvere a atender una llamada tuya mientras me ducho— tiró  su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un estornudo, su cabello seguía mojado, y aún conservaba humedad en su piel, pero no parecia aún así estar enfermo, más bien era como si pudiera soportar condiciones aún más crueles.

—Tu debes ser el servant— comentó llevando un casco de hello Kitty a Sherlock— Yo soy abuto, toma el casco blanco rápido así puedo volver a descansar.

—No sé si lo llamaría sueño... Un sueño es algo intangible. Inalcanzable. En cambio, yo logré mi trabajo ideal en vida, así que, no, no hay nada que una copa santa pueda hacer por mí —respondió—. Por más que tu sueño me sea indiferente, tengo que ayudarte, quiera o no.

Al ver la llegada del... "barrio" de su máster, no pudo evitar notar lo impasible que se veía ante el clima, a pesar de haber declarado segundos antes que estaba con una toalla. Su primer afirmación le permitió confirmar ese hecho. "Uno tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir aquí. Es selección natural," pensó, antes de tomar aquel casco con un diseño ligeramente llamativo.

—Veo que también eres familiar con la guerra del Grial. Soy el servant clase Caster, encantado —se presentó, observando el casco con cierta suspicacia. "Es o ponerme esto, o arriesgarme a que este homo erectus me parta el cráneo," pensó, llevándoselo a la cabeza, cubriendo su cabello azul que ya tenía forma de casco. Volvió a dirigirse a Kamui—. ¿Este es el que usas tú?

—Yo tengo el TRX.— Comentó con seguridad sacando detrás de la motocicleta un casco con diseño de dinosaurio, justamente de un tiranosaurio Rex.— Vamos a llegar más rápido si no llamamos la atención de la policía.

 Lo cierto era que, a pesar de venir de tierras extranjeras, ya tiene antecedentes en el distrito por delitos menores como destrucción a propiedad privada, daños y desacato a la ley, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado pues no sé arrepentía de nada.

 Se subió a la motocicleta y la encendió dejo calentar un poco la misma mientras proseguía con Sherlock—Ya sabes que vengo de un clan de magos, de hecho, abuto también es uno.

—Sigo sin entender cómo fue que saqueaste la casa de Sher... Digo, como fue que terminaste invocando a un caster—Respondio llevando sus manos detrás de su abultada masa de cabello, para finalmente darse media vuelta para volver por donde vino.— Ahora tú estás a cargo del jefe, "caster".

 Aunque se imaginaba que sería el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, debía resguardar su identidad por si alguien estaba observando en el lugar, en los barrios bajos algunas paredes tienen oídos y ojos. Finalmente se perdió al doblar en una esquina del lado no precario de los Ángeles.

Mientras tanto, Kamui se encontraba pisando el acelerador mientras emitía un sonido ensordecedor, esperando a que su servant se integrara subiéndose a la motocicleta— Ya vámonos, tengo que volver para ver los Simpson a las ocho.

Si hubiese tenido que elegir entre el casco de dinosaurio o el del gatito extraño, no hubiera sabido cuál elegir.

—¿Este es tu disfraz para evitar a la policía? —preguntó, recordando las veces que solía disfrazarse para evitar que lo reconocieran cuando salía a investigar—. También me pregunto cómo fue que terminé aquí. No vi ningún catalizador o siquiera que hubiera tenido la intención de llamar a un súper detective.

Saludo con la mano al otro mago e intentó separar las piernas para subirse al... ¿Eso tenía asiento trasero siquiera?

—Máster, me preocupa la falta de cinturones de seguridad en esta... Cosa —contestó, no sabiendo dónde apoyarse para no partir el resto de sus huesos. El casco del gatito rosado iba a resguardar su cabeza.

Kamui se puso su casco de dinosaurio rápidamente, no quería perder más tiempo porque más allá de su camino, al otro lado se encontraba un mago que tan vez fuera de primer nivel.

—¿cinturones de seguridad? Pfff, solo sostente de mi, que si nos caemos, los cascos evitaran que nos rompamos la cabeza tan fácil— comento, acelerando sobre un asfalto lleno de nieve y hielo, la moto comenzaba a tambalear, más Kamui lejos de bajar la velocidad, aumentaba la marcha.

—¿Que te parece, caster, quieres unirte a la banda para tener tu propia motocicleta?— resonó la voz de Kamui dentro de la cabeza de Sherlock, si bien no era muy hábil con ese tipo de magia, era un hechizo básico de conexión master-servant.

 La zigzagueante moto siguió su paso con ferocidad hasta que llegó a un semáforo donde había un oficial de policía de aspecto singular, era el mismísimo Gumshoe que se encontraba haciendo uso de un patrullero de la policía local.

 Kamui lo miro dentro de su casco, y no se podía evitar que llamara la atención de cualquier uniformado, su motocicleta estaba  lleno de calcomanías de los Yato, su clan y más aún, del harusame, la mafia a la que estaba afiliado.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que rodear la cintura de Kamui con sus manos, no solamente por estar a menos de cinco pies sino porque la cantidad de piojos que deducía que él tenía le hacía preocuparse por su propia higiene. También le alarmaba la velocidad a la que iban, en especial por lo resbalosa de la superficie. No tenía muchas ganas de pasar lisiado el resto de su existencia física.

—Teniendo en cuenta que solamente estaré allí unas semanas... Es suficiente tiempo para manejar una —contestó, de la misma forma en la que le había hablado Kamui.

Al llegar al semáforo, observó al oficial que estaba junto a ellos. La bandita que tenía en su barbilla daba a entender que era una persona torpe; con lo viejo que se veia su tapado y lo descuidado de su peinado le recordaba ligeramente a los inspectores de Scotland Yard. Gumshoe, al contrario, en lo único que se había fijado era en el conductor de la motocicleta, y en el estado de esta.

—¡¿Los Yato?! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de ser un inspector encargado de investigaciones policiales, estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en cuanto a hechos delictivos de la ciudad de Los Angeles—. ¡Voy a vigilarlos!

—No no asustas, marrano— comento levantando la visera de su casco jurásico mientras acercaba su rostro a la ventana abierta del patrullero— aún no hemos excedido el límite.

Volvió su vicera a su lugar y luego comenzó a burlarse de él imitando el sonido de un puerco— ¡Oink, oink, oink!

—¡Vamos, Caster, Oink oink oink!— intento convencer a su servant de que lo siguiera en su burla.

—Eh... —La oferta de Kamui de burlarse de un miembro de la policía era tentadora, pero no al nivel en el que él se estaba rebajando solo a decir onomatopeyas, cuando aquel oficial no estaba gordo sino que era corpulento—. En otra ocasión. Lo tomaré en cuenta, de todos modos.

—¿Marrano? —preguntó Gumshoe, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, no de enojo si no de tristeza—. Me han llamado inútil, oficial idiota, estúpido de los estúpidos... ¿Pero marrano? —El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde, y avanzó sin volver la mirada a los hombres en la motocicleta—. ¡Al menos no soy un criminal!

—Puedo ser un criminal, y podrás encarcelarnos, ¡pero nunca derrotarás a los cobras!— exclamó cuando se fue el policía que había confesado su propia inutilidad evidente.

— Soy una amenaza— se acomodó el cuello dado que no tenía corbata, y señaló al horizonte donde se encontraba el Hollywood sign.

—En cuánto crees que llegaríamos a ese lugar, pensa un número que te haría feliz, no me lo digas— se puso en posición con sus manos en el manubrio de su motocicleta— ¡ese número, dividilo por dos!

Apretó a fondo el pedal y un humo grisáceo comenzó a salir de la rueda trasera del motovehiculo para finalmente liberarse a gran velocidad instantánea, se introdujo a una velocidad cegadora en la autopista mientras convertía a todas las luces de la ciudad en un montón de estrellas fugaces a su alrededor mientras se escabullia entre cientos de automóviles.

—¿Los cobras? ... Creí que eran los Yato —se preguntó Gumshoe.

—He conocido criminales más peligrosos, pero como digas —contestó Sherlock—. Teniendo en cuenta la velocidad máxima a la que puedes ir, sin contar los cambios en la aceleración y los semáforos... —No le dejó tiempo de seguir respondiendo cuando su máster aceleró la motocicleta a velocidades alarmantes. Intentó mantener la calma, pero sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a la cintura de Kamui de una manera totalmente no homo. "Un número que me haga feliz..." No tuvo que pensar mucho para recordar el 221; la altura en la calle Baker Street a la que se ubicaba su departamento que compartía con Watson. "Debí haber traído a Watson." La velocidad, aunque le revolvía el estómago, no le impedía disfrutar el paisaje, que en el Londres del siglo XIX hubiera sido imposible divisar.

Luego de unos minutos en la carretera, Finalmente llegaron a una zona de camino sinuoso, la vegetación muerta por el invierno termino por tentar a Kamui que comenzó a salir del camino.

—Nunca he venido hasta aquí, ¡pero conozco un atajo!— Había una gran pendiente que los separaba de donde moraba la sacerdotisa bikini, y el camino tenía demasiadas curvas cerradas como para ir tan rápido como él quería, así que simplemente comenzó a escalar con su motovehiculo la pendiente— ¡Vamos a llegar vivos aunque terminemos muertos!

 La motocicleta comenzo a saltar en un frenesí de rampas naturales y tierras cubiertas de nieve, las huellas de llanta marcaron el sendero y dejaron en evidencia la gran falta de criterio de conductor.

—¡Ya es hora, la recta final, y aquí vamos!— La moto se elevó majestuosamente unos metros sobre el suelo debido a una pendiente muy inclinada y allí cayeron junto al templo, la motocicleta impacto contra el suelo y casi parecía que estaba por romperse en mil pedazos, más no lo hizo.

—Bien, Caster, fin del recorrido.— Comento finalmente sacándose el casco.

—Eso no es tan lógico como... ¡BLOODY HELL!

Las irregularidades en el terreno más el hielo sobre la tierra y la calle le hacían sentir que se caería con Toby, Kamui, y la moto en cualquier momento. De alguna manera, habían logrado sobrevivir a eso; lo que le preocupaba en ese momento eran los rastros de la motocicleta en un terreno fácil de marcar.

—Felicidades, máster, ahora cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabrá que pasamos —comentó, quitándose el casco y poniéndolo bajo su brazo. Toby se quedó en el suelo, —. Ahora el rastro debería estar por dónde Toby nos diga... No creo que lo más óptimo sea utilizar la moto---

—Good Lord, what is happening there?!

El estruendo provocado por la caída de la moto había llamado la atención de una acólita, mas ella se veía totalmente distinta a la moderadora que Sherlock había visto en la reunión. A diferencia de la figura baja y rellena de ella, esta sacerdotisa era alta y esbelta, y se veía mucho más joven que la mediadora.

Al ver a Sherlock y a Kamui, no sabía si seguir gritando o si retroceder; ciertamente no se veían como las personas más agradables del lugar.

—¿D-de quién es eso? ¿Creen que pueden entrar en terreno sagrado de esa manera?

—Pues, la nieve no va a tardar en ocultar las huellas— Comento alegremente acercándose al borde mientras contemplaba el precipicio marcado por su motocicleta hasta que oyó a una mujer.

Kamui miro nuevamente hacia atrás buscando respuestas a la primer pregunta de aquella extraña mujer— ¿Aurora Boreal?

 Saco de un compartimento su sombrilla, la que tenía apariencia claramente oriental, y la utilizo para pararse firme mientras dejaba la moto "estacionada" donde la dejó.— ¿Terreno sagrado? ¿En esta época del año? ¿A esta hora del día? ¿En esta parte del mundo? ¡¿y ubicado específicamente bajo el Hollywood sign?!

 Esa mujer tenía un aspecto singular, de haber Sido un hombre lo habría atacado sin dudarlo ni un momento, más decidió confiar en el chamuyo de Su servant terminando por voltear  hacia él— Nosotros somos... ¡Nosotros somos! Diles, bro.

A pesar de haberse disgustado con su máster por sus acciones anteriores, la idea de ese momento le convencía mucho más. No había logrado tantas investigaciones encubiertas si no hubiera podido disfrazar su rol de detective, y menos si las personas a su alrededor estaban en alerta. Por su manera de reaccionar, aquella acólita se veía poco habituada a esas situaciones; confundirla iba a ser la mejor salida de esa situación.

—¡Nosotros somos vendedores ambulantes! —exclamó Caster, tomando el paraguas que llevaba su máster en el brazo y blandiéndolo como si de un florete se tratara—. Este es nuestro último ejemplar, ¿no desea probarlo? ¡Para el bolsillo del caballero, para la cartera de la dama, en estos días con precipitaciones del tipo londinenses! ¿No desea llevarlo, señorita?

La sacerdotisa retrocedió aun más cuando Sherlock levantó aquel objeto; en el susto del momento, tomó una magatama y la puso frente a ella en un intento de escudarse.

—¡V-vendedores ambulantes o no, no pueden quedarse aquí! ¡Esto es sacrílego! —exclamó en respuesta, abrazándose a sí misma con su brazo libre—. ¡N-no me hagan llamar a la policía!

—Bueno, ma... Kamui, ya la has oído. Tendremos que irnos de aquí. Vámonos, Toby, a la casa del camaleón —dijo a modo de cierre. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde le dirigía el perro; no podía parar en la iglesia mucho tiempo puesto que debían actuar rápido.

—¡Un momento!— comento mientras detenía a Sherlock en su intento de huída, un silencio inundo el ambiente, y entonces comenzó a sonar una canción del ace attorney desde el teléfono móvil de Kamui, justamente la que sonaba en los juicios.— ¡No sabemos si no eres tú la que está profanando terreno sagrado!

 Kamui señaló a la extraña sacerdotisa y se colocó detrás de la motocicleta— ¡Identifícate, extraña!

 Le guiño el ojo a Sherlock como si estuviera haciendo algo bien, posó sus manos en la motocicleta y observo el entorno, más alla se veía precisamente el lugar que aparentaba ser la zona neutral, donde claramente un servant ya no puede pasar.

Todo hasta ese entonces estaba marchando bien, y tenía que cagarla de nuevo. La música extraña que llevaba en el celular lo confundía; no sabía si se trataba de una alarma, una llamada, o simplemente quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

—Kamui, no hay...

—¿Cómo voy a estar haciéndolo yo? ¡Soy una sacerdotisa! M-mi nombre es Iris... —contestó, dudando sobre si haber revelado su nombre sería bueno o malo en esa situación—. ¿Quién creen que son ustedes para dañar este lugar sagrado?

—¿Dañar este lugar sagrado?— Kamui puso sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a mover su cabeza horizontalmente.— ¡Ustedes están ocupando el Hollywood sign! La HSM va a enterarse de esto y los desalojarán.

 Aunque Kamui quería referirse a la Hollywood sign trust, simplemente termino haciendo referencia a una película de Disney, pero si la sacerdotisa no era oriunda de la zona bien podría no darse cuenta de que estarían hablando.

—En todo caso, su ocupación es ilegal, ¡voy a informar a la policía de esto!— Kamui realmente no quería hacer más que molestar a la sacerdotisa, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a obtener algo a cambio.

—Vamonos, compañero— invito a su servant a retirarse a Sherlock mientras le hacía un ademán con la diestra mientras que con su opuesta guiaba la motocicleta con intención de llevársela.

—... ¿HSM? —Tanto Sherlock como Iris se extrañaron por esas siglas extrañas, pero el detective fue el primero en expresar su confusión—. Eso me suena más a High School...

—E-eh... E-el Hollywood Sign fue el que nos invadió primero, este templo lleva siglos aquí y estoy segurísima que esto vino después... —No obstante, no sabía cuánto le serviría ese argumento si llegaban a llamar a la policía en serio. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, apretando el magatama entre ellas buscando algún tipo de protección—. ¡N-no, no quiero que nos echen! ¡Este templo es nuestro único hogar!

—Señorita, este hombre no está hablando en serio, solo está haciendo nuestro trabajo más complica--- —A pesar de querer parar el escándalo, aquella mujer no parecía tener intenciones de calmarse, y sus exclamaciones preocupadas aumentaban los problemas.

—Asi que es eso...— comento mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y detenía su motocicleta, para terminar abriendo el compartimiento debajo del asiento de la misma.

—¡Entonces ustedes son nativos americanos!— exclamó con entusiasmo mientras sacaba unos lentes, un bolígrafo y una libreta con una estampilla del tejón azul que le robó a algún policía.

—En ese caso estaremos trabajando por aquí— comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta y se aseguraba que iris no pudiera ver sus garabatos.— "Rejoice girl", tal parece que si podrán quedarse en este terreno sagrado, pero vendremos a revisar que esté todo en orden de vez en cuando.

 Luego de dar una vuelta entera al rededor de Iris volvió a su punto de inicio junto a la motocicleta, le mostró a Sherlock un dibujo de Shrek que tenía en su libreta esperando su reacción, y volvió a tomar la motocicleta para irse.— Vamos, compañero.

Iris estaba demasiado tensa como para poder decir nada, y se quedó en su lugar hasta que Kamui se fue del lugar. No fue hasta poco después que el máster y el servant se habían ido que notó que no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaban.

Por el lado de Sherlock, la actuación de Kamui le pareció nacagada que solamente servía para perder tiempo y dar a lugar que los reconocieran por el lugar. Al ver el dibujo en la libreta, no supo cómo reaccionar a la expresión extraña del rostro extraño que tenía ese hombre, también extraño. Cuando tomó la moto, se giró por completo para evitar que la acólita viera su rostro.

—¿Ya terminaste tus trámites? —preguntó, bajando la voz. No había notado que todavía tenía a Toby entre sus brazos, y cuando lo dejó sobre el suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia donde  Sherlock quería ir desde que llegaron a la iglesia—. No consigo entender qué quisiste lograr con todo eso.

—elemental— comentó poniendo sus bolígrafo de bigote mientras lo sostenía con sus labios, luego de eso se aseguró  de haber dejado lo suficientemente lejos a iris para que  no los escuchara— Ya no levantaremos sospechas para con esa mujer, de hecho, descubrimos que es una sacerdotisa que está con la mediadora, dado su interés en ese lugar.

 

 Luego de pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a seguir al perro con los brazos despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza— Además, sabemos que al menos la sacerdotisa que acompaña a la mediadora no sabe nada de nosotros.

—¡Sin embargo!, y más importante— comento deteniéndose y dando una media vuelta para enfrentarse a su servant mientras lo apuntaba con su lapicera— ¿No has visto su rostro? ¡Realmente creía que la iba a denunciar!

La imitación de su persona que hacía Kamui tampoco le causaba gracia.

—Eso lo sabía antes de llegar, un familiar ahí afuera me lo dijo —contestó. Era obvio que la mediadora tenía otras personas afiliadas, y en ese momento no le veía utilidad a la nueva descubierta acólita—. Por más que duele admitirlo, tu actuación logró convencer a una persona, por más naif que hubiera sido. Si tan solo pensaras más...

En esos momentos, la velocidad de Toby era muchísimo más inferior a la de la motocicleta, por lo que tardarían un rato largo en llegar a la casa del máster que buscaban. Y las pisadas de los tres eran otro gran indicador.

—...—Kamui seguía al perro en su movimiento buscando los rastros de ese familiar, pero no tardó mucho en cansarse de la lentitud del mismo.

—¿Ya mero llegamos?— comentó impaciente, no le molestaba caminar, pero era molesto tener que ir al paso de ese animal.

 Kamui se paró de manos aún en la nieve, no es que no sintiera el frío, era solo que no le importaba realmente— Aaaahhh... ¿Qué tipo de máster estará detrás de este rastro?

 Se detuvo por un momento para llegar a donde estaba Sherlock y le pregunto:

—Tu lo has oído hablar, ¿no? ¿Que podrías decirme sobre él? ¡Supongo que le estabas prestando atención con tus habilidades detectivescas!

—No —respondió, ante la impaciencia de Kamui. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir rastros, y sabía que un buen trabajo como ese tenía que ser despacio para no seguir señales falsas.

La pregunta de su máster no le tomó por sorpresa, él mismo había estado recolectando información de cada uno de los másters que había en el lugar. Tenía un perfil aproximado según sus maneras de hablar y sus comportamientos.

—Para comenzar, la he oído hablar. Es una joven adulta, con un acento inglés muy marcado. Casi seguro vino a Estados Unidos con el único propósito de la guerra del Grial. Su actitud en la reunión era calmada, pero directa, por lo que podemos esperar que no nos ataque a saco. Y fue la más perspicaz de los otros cuatro; no lo habrá notado enseguida, pero se quedó pensando en cuando me despedí con "un gusto en conocerlos." Los camaleones se caracterizan por camuflarse en su ambiente, pero eso no evita que podamos encontrarla. De todas maneras, un mago con un propósito tan marcado debe tener un sistema de defensa avanzado...

A medida que Sherlock iba hablando, Toby avanzaba a su par. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la iglesia ya no era visible por la inclinación del terreno.

—en una mano, tenemos que es una chica...— comentó extendiendo un brazo hacia un lado mientras aun caminaba.— pero por el otro, es un mago talentoso... Mmmm

 Kamui no tenía la costumbre de pelear con mujeres, de hecho, no le gustaba hacerlo para nada, más aún era tentado por la posibilidad de que ese máster fuera realmente fuerte.

—¡Ya sé!— Exclamó luego de un corto silencio—¡Mis dudas se despejarán en cuanto la vea con mis propios ojos! Y como Dijiste, Espero que tenga un buen sistema de seguridad...

 De repente la cara de Kamui se desfiguró mostrando una expresión terrorífica y maliciosa— De lo contrario se transformará en una presa más.

—Por su calma y seguridad a la hora de hablar, suena más a una mujer en sus veintes, quizá el principio de sus treintas —comentó Sherlock—. De su apariencia puedo decir poco y nada ya que no he tenido oportunidad de verla en persona; eso cambiara cuando hallemos su paradero.

El bosque empezaba a despejarse y se podía vislumbrar un sector urbanizado a lo lejos. Ignoraba las expresiones de Kamui ya que prefería estar atento al rastro que seguía Toby, sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas sobre el recorrido extraño que había hecho el camaleón.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no haya estado lista para un rastreo. Los familiares son algo muy evidente, especialmente con un animal tan exótico como un camaleón. No quiero saber qué hacía la del pulpo gigante.

—Pues, no se en tu época, pero los magos en estos tiempos son unos ortodoxos cabezas de tacho— miro al cielo esperando encontrar algo para distraerse, pero solo pudo ver la negrura de las nubes de nevisca.—Una mujer joven, ¿eh?

Cuando oyó hablar del otro familiar, rápidamente volvió a emocionarse y a dar inicio a una larga serie de cuestionamientos— ¡¿Un pulpo gigante?! ¿Que tan grande era? ¿Crees que el máster de ese bicho sea un mago más fuerte que la chica camaleón? ¿Los pulpos son inmunes a ataques físicos? ¡¿Quien ganaria en una competencia de boxeo entre una araña gigante y un pulpo gigante?!

—En mi época todos eran ortodoxos, magos o no. Comparado con la actualidad, obviamente —contestó. A veces creía que sobreestimaba la capacidad de razonamiento de su máster.

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y Toby empezó a acelerar el paso. Observó de reojo a Kamui, sin saber si él sentía el frío a su alrededor. Se veía de lo más relajado hasta que empezó con las preguntas del pulpo gigante. Suspiró antes de encontrar la paciencia para responder.

—Del tamaño no puedo decir mucho, al encontrarse bajo el agua, pero fácilmente puede superar el de tres hombres —aclaró—. Su máster también era una mujer, muy irascible, por cierto, y purista, siendo que se quejó repetidas veces del hecho de que haya no magos en esta guerra del Grial. —Paró un segundo con la última pregunta—. El veneno de la araña acabaría tarde o temprano con el pulpo.

—¿Un mago purista, mujer e irascible? — respondió llevando una mano a su mentón esnozando nuevamente una sonrisa— suena a una combinación algo problemática.

—¡Si tiene un familiar de ese tamaño, debería ser muy fuerte! — comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire con emoción— Muchos magos escatiman en maná a la hora de enviar a sus emisarios, pero cualquiera que sea capaz de mandar algo tan grande...

 Kamui miro de reojo a Toby— Tiene ganado un viaje de ida a la isla del dolor.

—Problemática sin duda —comentó. Tapó los oídos de su perro, mirando de reojo a Kamui—. No lo escuches, Toby, tú sigue con tu trabajo.

Pasaron horas hasta llegar a la urbe de Los Ángeles, pasando por sectores muy distintos a la Inglaterra del siglo XIX. A pesar de estar impresionado con las construcciones y las vestiduras actuales, Sherlock siguió con el rastro, y cuando Toby se detuvo fue frente a una de ellas. Quiso seguir avanzando pero la entrada estaba vigilada por el portero, sentado junto a un cartel enorme de "no se permiten animales".

—Si el rastro del familiar no ha sido alterado, estamos en el lugar indicado —concluyó—. ¿Qué procede?

—Asi que vive por aquí...—Kamui sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo de arriba a abajo del edificio al que habían llegado, y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con el portero.

—¿Que no se permiten animales?— preguntó pasando junto al portero para tomar el cuello de su camisa con sus dos manos.—¡Voy a traer lo que me dé la gana!

 Luego de decir aquello, levanto en los aires al sujeto, para terminar estampando su cabeza contra una pared aledaña , provocándole una rápida pérdida del conocimiento.

—Y así concluye este capítulo— El máster comenzó a chocar sus manos como si se encontrara quitando polvo de ellas, y luego hizo una seña a Sherlock para que lo siguiera con el perro— Ese hombre despertara en unas horas... O en unos años, no se, sigamos nuestro camino, esa maga podría haber dejado algún sensor en este lugar.

—... Eso fue impulsivo, pero eficaz —comentó Sherlock ante la acción de su máster. Pasó dentro del edificio junto al cuerpo inconsciente del portero junto a Toby, el perro siguiendo él rastro—. Temo que no podremos usar ascensores para encontrar el piso. Debemos apurarnos.

Caminó rápido hasta las escaleras de la construcción, Toby adelante. A pesar del apuro, debían ser cuidadosos, y eso no combinaba para nada.

—Aunque un mago con familiares eligiendo un lugar sin animales se me hace contradictorio... —se dijo a sí—. Sigamos.

El continuo siguiendo al perro, mientras los llevara hasta el mago, no importaba lo lento que fuera un jodido perro yendo escaleras arriba en un edificio.

—Estas diciendo que... —en ese momento, Kamui puso cara de ackbar— It's a trap?!

 Kamui miraba al animal correr a toda su velocidad... Que no era mucha, la marcha cuadripeda era lenta para ese caso— ¡¿Como cuántos pisos tiene este maldito edificio?!

—No. No sé si esta maga es muy confiada o muy llamativa. O las dos —contestó. Al paso al que iba Toby, tenía que rogar llegar a su objetivo—. Descubriremos cuántos pisos tiene este lugar cuando lleguemos al último.


	8. Leónidas y Laura

Mientras tanto, en el quinto piso del edificio, un mapa de la ciudad de Los Angeles se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor del departamento. Una mujer salía de la ducha con dos toallas rodeando su cuerpo, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Trabajar como profesora y ser máster en la guerra del Grial era una doble vida estresante, y aunque Laura no tuviera problema con mantenerla, su cabeza no decía lo mismo. En ese momento una ducha de agua fría era lo mejor para seguir lúcida.

—Lancer. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y date una ducha —exclamó ella, esperando que su voz llegara a donde fuera que estuviese su servant—. No voy a hacer un plan de acción con un espíritu heroico sudoroso.

—No tienes porque decírmelo— una figura erguida de cabeza se encontraba esperando por el baño, una pequeña mancha de su propio sudor debajo suyo manifestaba lo evidente, estuvo haciendo flexiones de brazos en posición vertical mientras su máster se tomaba una ducha.

 Lancer tenía vestía unos shorts que su máster lo obligaba a usar.... Aunque en realidad el en su vida había usado algo similar a los pantalones contemporáneos.

—Te toca limpiar el piso, máster.— dió un salto desde sus manos para ponerse de pie, miro de reojo el mapa aún con más incógnitas que certezas— me gustaría planear algún tipo de estrategia para lidiar con los otros grupos, pero no tenemos ningún dato más que sus familiares...

—Limpio cuando salgas —contestó desde su habitación, comenzando a secarse. Su servant era muy civilizado para su información sobre la época, y era algo que la aliviaba a la hora de colaborar para localizar a los otros másters y servants. Había empezado a cambiarse cuando sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Normalmente se lo habría adjudicado a la nieve o al invierno, pero al darse la vuelta y ver una luz azul en el espejo de su espalda sabía que debía comenzar un plan de acción.

—¡Lancer! —Salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse si seguía vestida o no. Tenía poca prioridad en ese momento. La alarma la había sobresaltado, mas su voz solo sonaba más fuerte—. Me retracto; sal de la ducha. Nos descubrieron. ¡No se cómo, pero nos descubrieron!

El esbelto el cuerpo desnudo de su máster se posó frente a él de un momento para el otro, lo que provocó que Lancer se le quedara viendo por un segundo hasta recordar que era una papa casada.— ¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!

 Unas partículas brillantes en un tono azulado comenzó a rodear al servant tomando un contorno que se volvió luego una forma, hasta que llegó a convertirse en un casco en llamas, un escudo y una lanza que relucían en un dorado majestuoso.

 

—¡Dejen ducharse al prójimo, maldita sea!— Leónidas primero, el héroe y rey de Esparta, rápidamente menifesto una capa roja y abrió la puerta del departamento.

—Lo Siento, máster, de ser posible me gustaría que huyera mientras la cubro— comentó  finalmente en el umbral— Si la localizan a usted, no tendremos paz en ningún lugar al que vayamos... A menos de que se sienta segura de que la victoria es nuestra.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Monos en la cara? —preguntó ella al notar que su servant se había quedado mirándola. Al observar el exterior del departamento, notó que todavía no se habían acercado lo suficiente como para verlos. Ante la propuesta de Lancer, pensó por unos segundos antes de responder—. Si lograron encontrarnos aun sin que nosotros hiciéramos alguna acción, nos encontrarán de nuevo. ¿Piensas que me metí a la Guerra del Grial buscando paz?

Se acercó al umbral y se asomó, buscando de nuevo al cuerpo de maná que había activado la alarma.

—Será sólo uno, si no me equivoqué al ver la alarma —respondió—...Está empezando a hacer más frío, ¿o sólo soy yo?

—Y yo que creí que se habían vuelto pudorosos en el milenio y medio que llevo muerto— intensificó las llamas de su casco y quemo algo de papel para activar una alarma de incendios, y por consiguiente un molesto sonido recurrente comenzó a inundar el silencioso pasillo.

—Con esto la gente se irá y podremos pelear tranquilos— comento luego de eso— tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que  el portero llame a los bomberos.

 —Despues de todo, yo soy Lancer y tengo mucho cerebro.— comentó con orgullo.— Solicito permiso para usar mi noble phantasm, máster, la última vez que estuve en esta situación, fue el día de mi muerte.

—¿Pudorosos? —se preguntó por el comentario; no tardó en mirar su propio cuerpo, recién entonces dándose cuenta que la alarma había sonado justo después de que saliera de la ducha—. La verdad, no sé qué tiene de especial el cuerpo desnudo. Lo que sí es molesto es que todavía hace frío y no sé cuánto tarden en llegar hasta aquí.

La estrategia de Leónidas le pareció bastante útil siendo que todavía había gente en el edificio, y quería atraer la menor cantidad de atención posible. No sabía qué estaban pensando los otros al querer entrar a un lugar lleno de personas a plena luz del día.

—¿A dónde crees que vas con ese mucho cerebro, Lancer? —preguntó, escéptica—. No deberías tener problema para usar tu noble phantasm en este momento.

—entonces, debe ser obra del destino que haya tenido que ser así...— Pensó que era irónico que le haya tocado la máster nudista, y más aún en esa época del año.

 Lancer separó sus piernas para reafirmar su postura, inhaló y la llama de su cabeza comenzo a arder más intensamente— AUH! AUH! AUH! — su grito de batalla comenzó a resonar entre el bullicio de la alarma, sin embargo, había algo singular en ese sonido, algo cálido y poderoso comenzó a surgir dentro de su máster, era uno de sus noble phantasm, aquel que da poder y aliento a todos sus compañeros en la batalla, era como.hacer que Nazca en Laura la voluntad de acabar con los invasores, cuál batalla por Esparta, y asi Lentamente el pasillo empezó a calentarse.

 Más cerca de la planta baja, el perro seguía intentando correr entre escaleras cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma.

—Parece que se enteraron que ya estamos aquí— comentó Kamui levantando el perro con sus manos como si se tratara de un niño.— Bueno, amigo, ahora solo avisa si esa mujer intenta escabullirse.

 Luego decir aquello, un gran caudal de personas comenzo a bajar por las escaleras empujandose y gritando, haciendo el ambiente mucho muy denso.

—Ya debemos estar muy cerca— Comento Kamui nadando contracorriente en ese mar de gente con el perro a cuestas, muchos miraban de reojo al.can, era bien sabido que no se podía ingresar con animales al edificio, más nadie se detuvo a preguntar.—¿Estas bien, caster?

—¿Obra de qué? —preguntó Laura. No sabía en qué se relacionaba su falta de interés por el nudismo y el hecho de que Leónidas fuera su servant, pero debió tapar sus oídos después al oír los aullidos que lanzaba él al momento de liberar su noble phantasm. Poco después adaptó una posición similar a la de Lancer. Desconocía de dónde había salido su energía repentina, tanto mental como corporal—. No dije nada. ¿Cuándo llegarán esos intrusos?

Sherlock rodeó con sus brazos a Toby luego que Kamui lo levantara; no confiaba demasiado en la delicadeza que pudiera tener él en cuanto a su familiar, y se sorprendió al oírlo preguntar por su integridad.

—¿Yo? Estoy impecable —respondió, tratando de subir las escaleras a pesar de la marea de gente en contra. Unos cuantos pisos más tarde, Toby se escapó del agarre de ambos, guiándolos por el pasillo en lugar de continuando por las escaleras. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, el edificio estaba vacío; los únicos en el lugar eran un hombre con un casco, un taparrabos y una lanza. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber de qué servant se trataba—. Lancer. Y... ¿máster de Lancer? —Al ver a la mujer, no supo cómo reaccionar. La imagen de la albina desnuda contrastaba con todas las deducciones que había hecho hasta entonces.

Kamui llegó a oír el grito de batalla de Lancer cuando se encontraba cerca del destino, más no llego a identificarlo precisamente, así que al llegar estaban allí... Un sujeto semidesnudo y una mujer albina en pelotas.—Esto es excitante en más de un sentido, ¿acaso vamos a luchar o a terminar en algún tipo de juego sexual?

 Kamui no estaba irritado... Aunque el cuerpo de Laura era atractivo, y el hecho de estar en un pasillo por el que podía pasar  cualquiera le daba un toque de perversión, su deseo ahora mismo no iba por ese lado, sonrió malisiosamente mientras miraba al dúo.—¿Este será el lugar que eligen para morir? Bueno, la dama ya se adelantó a la autopsia.

 

 Por su parte, Leónidas se detuvo un segundo a contemplar a sus enemigos, un par de sujetos extraños, de apariencia muy singular, pero al oír la agresividad con la que hablaba el chino, pudo recordar a su gente que pensaba con los músculos— You Shall not pass!

 A diferencia de sus atacantes, Leónidas sabía que no era momento ni oportunidad de una negociacion, así que iría con todo desde el inicio, un muro de fuego etéreo apareció detrás de él y comenzo a rodearlo, las llamas ocultaron a su máster, o más bien, no dejaban que sus enemigos pudieran ver a nadie en el campo de batalla más que a él— ¡Thermopylae Enomotia!

Antes de que las llamas que había conjurado su servant la cubriera, Laura logró divisar a los dos hombres que habían subido. Desde lejos, el contraste era importante; un señorito inglés parado derecho junto a un chino que parecía sacado de las series japonesas que algunos de sus alumnos veían, y como si no faltara más había un perro sin raza que se acercaba hacia ellos. "¡Weber!" Al ver al familiar, recordó dos cosas; la primera, era exactamente el mismo perro que en la reunión de la iglesia, y la segunda fue que su camaleón se había quedado dentro del departamento. "Tendré que invocarte más tarde, amiguito."

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a excitarme con un monito chino? —preguntó, apenas alzando la voz. Poco y nada le importaba estar desnuda en ese momento; había que acomodar las prioridades. Ni siquiera había tenido que darle un comando a Lancer para que se pusiera defensivo

Por el lado de Sherlock, en su cinturón se materializó un florete similar al que usaba a la hora de practicar esgrima.

"Máster, como verás, Lancer está poniendo en práctica una estrategia de batalla defensiva. Procederé a derribar su defensa para poder divisar a su máster. ¿Roger?"

Habiendo comunicado eso, le hizo una señal a Toby para que se alejara del pasillo donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo. En esgrima, la percepción era la clave para saber dónde estaría el punto débil del oponente. Mientras más terreno ocupara, más prioridad tendría a la hora de atacar.

—¡On Garde! —exclamó, antes de dirigir una estocada hacia el cuello de Lancer.

Era un lugar no muy amplio, el florete era bastante conveniente en esa situación, más si se trataba de tácticas defensivas, Leónidas I era el mejor para realizar hazañas imposibles.

 Se oculto detrás de su gigantesco escudo para repeler el florete con un golpe ascendente, mientras Kamui se abrió en cuanto a la posición de su servant para atacar los puntos que habían quedado desprotegidos por el golpe, atinando una patada en el abdomen de Lancer.

—Eres más duro de lo que pareces.— Comento el mago percatandose que la firme posición de Leónidas no había cedido y más aún, no logro hacerle ningún daño.

 

  La diestra de Leónidas aún conservaba su lanza, y con ella propinó un golpe seco al rostro de Kamui para terminar estrellando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes del edificio destruyendola completamente en un vórtice de polvo y escombros.

—Esa es una caída muy larga, espero tu máster este muerto.— comento luego Lancer al servant invasor.

 Mientras tanto, en la base del edificio la gente se amontonaba y llegaron a divisar como una parte del edificio se dañaba y un chino empapado en su propia sangre intentando aferrarse a uno de los bordes del mismo.—Ese sujeto parece tener la fuerza de cien hombres, me pregunto quién será...

—... Eso fue rápido —contestó Sherlock, quien en ningún momento pensó en dejar de blandir el florete. Sin embargo, poco antes de poder lanzar otra estocada a Lancer, las figuras a su alrededor desaparecieron, dejando un amarillo encandilante en su vista.

_—¡ Lux oblito ! ¡ Edictum !_

A pesar de no poder ver mucho de la escena detrás de las llamas de Leónidas, Laura podía diferenciar ambas siluetas de los servants, y dirigió su mano a la cabeza de Caster. Luego de haber presenciado cómo el mago chino era empujado fuera del edificio no subestimaba las habilidades de Lancer, pero tampoco iba a quedarse parada haciendo nada.

 _—¡Weber! ¡ Ostende te !_ —exclamó de nuevo, esperando que su familiar respondiera a su llamado. No iba a huir demasiado lejos, después de todo el maná se lo daba ella.

Con el otro enemigo cegado por su máster, era su oportunidad para asestar un golpe final, del otro de la habitación, Kamui se encontraba levantándose de un salto para volver al campo de batalla, más Leónidas vio su oportunidad allí.—¡AU!

—No voy a morir tan fa...—luego de volver al piso firme, Kamui solo puedo comentar eso hasta ser interrumpido por un Objeto volador no identificado.

 Leonidas Se encorvo debajo del servant enemigo y luego Tomó  su escudo con la diestra y con el dió un golpe de revés a Caster arrojando su cuerpo hacia su máster Expulsando a ambos fuera del edificio hacia una zona descampada de la lejanía.

—Caster, presiento que está no es la primera vez que caes de tan alto—comento en mitad de la larga caída Kamui a su servant que se encontraba estampado a él.

Al estar cegado, intentó llevar el florete hacia adelante de nuevo, volviendo a apuntar contra donde creía que se encontraba Lancer, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con estar cegado temporalmente terminó siendo estrellado contra otro cuerpo, intuía que el de su máster. La velocidad a la que iban en ese momento se le hacía demasiado sobrehumana como para creer que había sido lanzado por un ente de maná similar a él.

—Bloody hell. —Al estamparse contra el suelo, en ese momento, volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Kamui pegada a la suya, a una distancia que no consideraba cómoda, incluso menor a los cinco pies de distancia que se mantenía de Watson—. Tengo el mismo presentimiento, mi querido máster.

El calor que estaba en el pasillo había comenzado a disiparse, principalmente por la apertura al final del piso, lo que le recordó a Laura que seguía estando desnuda en el pasillo de un departamento. "Vaciado, pero apartamento al fin y al cabo," pensó. No iba a ser lo mismo que dentro de su cuarto. Habiendo volado por la ventana ambos oponentes, consideró que la opción más segura era cambiarse y bajar, no fuera a levantar más sospechas que las hechas por el enfrentamiento que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lancer. Me visto y nos vamos —dijo, antes de entrar a su departamento de nuevo. Al abrir la puerta un pequeño reptil se le subió a la pierna—. Eres un cobarde. Recién ahora te apareces.

Kamui recibió el impacto de lleno sobre su espalda y cabeza, sin embargo había aplicado una magia defensiva para no morir al llegar al suelo.—Eso fue un gran golpe.

 El rostro de su servant se encontraba a poca distancia de él, pero no tardó en empujarlo para que se fuera y levantarse de golpe.—Esto no ha terminado aún.

 De repente, el firme caminar de Kamui comenzo a tambalear, su cabeza dolía, el piso le temblaba, hasta que finalmente su mirada se nublo, hizo un intento para mantenerse en pie, pero arcadas de sangre se desplazaron por su garganta y termino manchando de rojo el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!— Grito Kamui antes de caer inconsciente derrotado en esa zona descampada de la ciudad de los Ángeles.

 En el edificio, a Leónidas le quedaba salir de allí, no creia que el máster rival pudiera sobrevivir a aquel impacto, así que decidió despreocuparse por un momento — Pues, retirarnos sería lo más conveniente.

 Cuando Leónidas vio al camaleón no pudo evitar recordar al perro de caster.— El perro... ¡El perro sigue por aquí! ¡El debió habernos rastreado!

 Entonces, entro al cuarto y comenzo a buscar algunas cosas para acabar con su rastro.—Master, le pido permiso para incendiar este departamento y que el seguro se haga cargo del resto, si dejamos más rastros, podemos ser encontrados de nuevo.

Sherlock cayó contra el suelo, pero de ninguna manera parecía estar tan maltrecho como Kamui en ese momento. Se levantó de su lugar tan rápido como se pudo permitir, notando dos cosas; en primer lugar, el perro no había volado con ellos, y en segundo lugar debía acompañar a su máster a urgencias. Debía tener las prioridades claras.

—¡Toby! —exclamó, encargándose primero de que su perro pudiera seguir sus rastros hasta donde se encontraban. Luego de haber visto cómo los había expulsado Lancer del edificio, temía que algo similar le hubiera pasado a su familiar. No conforme con tener esas ideas en la cabeza, ayudó a Kamui a levantarse del suelo luego de haber caído en un charco de su propia sangre helada—. Máster, vas a terminar sin aire... —Ya se encontraba inconsciente cuando, al no recibir respuesta, Sherlock se lo echó al hombro como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara. Si lo mantenía boca arriba, iba a ahogarse en su propia sangre, y por más inconveniente que fuera de eso dependía su vitalidad. No sabía a dónde ir primero; si a una sala de urgencias, o volver a la villa, o en primer lugar preguntar dónde se suponía que se encontraba en ese momento.

Después de entrar a su cuarto y cambiarse en algo más apropiado que su propia piel, Laura tomó la maleta que había llevado a su viaje a Los Angeles y guardó los objetos necesarios para seguir sin tener que volver a ese problemático lugar. A pesar de que Leónidas los hubiera sacado enseguida, no podía constatar que no fueran a volver a ubicarlos.

—¿El perro? Oh, cierto, había un perro en la escena...—se preguntó; le importaba poco que hubiera entrado aun sin que se permitieran los animales, ella tenía un puto camaleón y nadie la acusaba de nada—. Habiendo tantos animales, un perro... ¿Nos rastrearon con un perro? Me hace sentir que estoy ocultando droga aquí —respondió. Al oír la propuesta de Leónidas de quemar el departamento, salió de su habitación con Weber en un hombro y su maleta en la mano derecha—. Ya activaste la alarma de incendios y rompiste una pared. Podemos irnos en paz. ¿Has visto hacia dónde fue el perro?

Leónidas se puso a encender varias cosas que no parecían de gran valor para así comenzar el incendio lo más rápido posible.—Pues, el servant hizo una señal y el perro se retiró del lugar, posiblemente se haya ido muy lejos ya.

 Alcohol, papeles, sábanas, todo fue dejado como propagador de las llamas, salió por la puerta esperando a su máster, tomo la valija para no perder mucho tiempo por esa nimiedad.— Si me permite, máster.

 Finalmente se dispuso a alejarse de ese lugar para siempre, aunque esta vez no pudo defender el lugar donde vivía, la gente de allí era lo importante, y su máster estaba sana y salva.—Logramos ganar la primer batalla de la guerra del Grial.


	9. Hijikata y Nemesis

Había sido un rato largo desde la última vez que Némesis veía la nieve. Esperaba que en un lugar tan caluroso como Los Angeles, tan popular por sus playas y las revistas de farándula, no fuera tocado nunca por algo tan desagradable como eso. A pesar de su desagrado por el clima, había salido de su cabaña con el único motivo de ver a alguien en las costas, "alguien que ni siquiera se presenta a tiempo," se dijo a sí, observando la orilla del mar, quieta, como si el viento de la mañana no la hubiera molestado.

La calma del mar se interrumpió al llegar una figura casi tan grande como el risco, asomándose por encima de la superficie del agua. El rostro de Némesis seguía expresando irritación, ni siquiera inmutándose cuando el pulpo se asomó a mirarla.

—Ya te estabas tardando, huh —replicó, quitándose unos mechones verdes de su rostro que le tapaban la vista. Un tapado negro le cubría el resto del cuerpo, algo con lo que intentaba aliviarse del frío. El pulpo extendió una de sus extremidades hacia la joven—. Y tú sabes lo insoportable que es la nieve para mí. —A pesar de haberse alejado, Nemesis se detuvo, dejando que el pulpo le revolviera el cabello incluso si recién salía del agua—. ¡Basta! ¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo?

En ese momento, con lo único con lo que podía estar conforme era que su mascota Ziz había podido trasladarse junto con ella para participar en la Guerra del Grial. Con el resto de las cosas, tenía mucho de lo que quejarse, y si hubiera tenido que enumerar las cosas, no hubiera sabido si comenzar con el invierno o con las pocas pistas que tenía sobre la ubicación de Gallerian Marlon.

—Y tú ya me estás ayudando mucho, señor Ziz —agregó, sentándose como indio sobre el risco—. Eres lo único vivo que me queda de esa época...

Una figura corpulenta se acercaba desde la lejanía, la escena pintoresca que incluso era armoniosa y delicada, fue rápidamente irrumpida por un hombre uniformado hablando por un radio de mano de la policía.

—¡Y yo te digo que si no te vuelves eficiente en tu trabajo, vas a tener que cometer seppuku!— Gritaba irritado un hombre de oscuros cabellos y mirada severa.

 El sujeto cortó la comunicación luego de su arranque de ira, y guardo el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su uniforme, se cruzó de brazos y observo a Némesis que se encontraba junto con su pulpo gigante.—"señor ziz"... es un poco infantil decirle así a una mascota o más aún a un familiar, máster.

—Vine porque tu amigo está llamando la atención.— Comento Berserker sacando un diario amarillista de entre sus pertenencias que definía la existencia de un "carnal pulpo" que merodeaba por esas costas, lo presento ante su máster y Prosiguió.

—"carnal pulpo" tengo que admitir que es un mejor apodo que "Gourdy, el monstruo del lago Gourd"

Se hubiera quedado un rato más en la orilla si no hubiera sido por la llegada de otro de sus problemas.

—¿Qué me tenés que venir a cuestionar el nombre de mi familiar, loco? ¡No le voy a llamar por otro porque un muerto de maná me diga infantil! —El humor de Nemesis había cambiado en cuanto oyó a Hijikata arribar a la escena, poniéndose de pie para alejarse del acantilado—. Usa la katana de tu novio muerto como catalizador, decían. Te saldrá un Assassin, decían. ¡Te hubieras quedado en la jefatura mandando a suicidarse al resto de los oficiales! —Se acercó a Berserker y arrancó la página del diario amarillista, observando la foto que acompañaba la nota—. ¿Acaso estás ciego? Ese de ahí ni siquiera se parece al señor Ziz. ¡Es un cúmulo de basura flotante!

Estampó la página contra el pecho de su servant, caminando para el lado de su cabaña.

—¡Para tu información, la raza de mi pulpito es Ziz Tiama! ¡Eso no te lo dirá un pedazo de papel amarillento!

Hijikata estaba considerando seriamente obligar a su máster a cometer seppuku, pero como aquí los sellos de comando los tenía ella, tenía las de perder si intentaba cualquiera cosa.— ¡Puedo aceptar que tú pulpo sea un cúmulo de basura, pero aún así lo vieron, pendeja malcriada!

 Berserker miro al ziz, miro a su máster, y volvió a mirar a ziz cayandose por un momento.—¿"pulpito"? ¡¿No tienes una forma menos infantil de llamar a la porción familiar takoyaki crudo?!

 Esta situación con el pulpo era por demás irritante, su máster era irritante, pero aún así tenía que volver a ese lugar regularmente, Dado el gran consumo de maná que implicaba mantener el cuerpo físico de su clase estable en ese mundo.

—Por cierto, el máster revoltoso sigue matando gente. —Hijikata saco un cigarrillo de su uniforme y lo encendió.

—Ultimamente frecuenta discotecas y lugares de ese estilo.— comento inspirando a traves de su cigarro.— Ni se te ocurra morirte por ahí, que voy a desaparecer yo también.

—¡Tú eres un cúmulo de basura! —exclamó hacia él. No sabía nada sobre cómo había sido criada y aun así tenía el atrevimiento de gritarle—. Este pulpito me hizo más favores que lo que tú hiciste en el tiempo que te traje. Ash, ¿quién me mandó a invocar un samurai iracundo? ¿En tu sagrada época no existía el respeto?

La tierra inclinada la ayudaba a ir más rápido al estar su cabaña cuesta abajo. Había tenido que comenzar a gritar para seguir contestando a su servant sin tener que estar al lado suyo.

—¿Cómo piensas que voy a dejar que un máster cualquiera me mate? Si te mueres, yo te mato —contestó, y Ziz desapareció de la escena de nuevo. "Lo voy a terminar matando de todas maneras," pensó—. Si ese lugar es donde está, entonces es donde voy a ir. Para que la sacerdotisa deje de joderme ese tipo tiene que borrarse del mapa.

—¿Epoca sagrada? Edo era un caos, pero al menos se respetaba a los mayores.— Hijikata siguió a su master para no tener que gritar tanto, el solo hecho de tener que lidiar con Gumshoe y Meekins en el trabajo ya le daba bastante dolor de cabeza.

—"si te mueres yo te mato"... No creí que fueras esa clase de máster.—A pesar de todo, confiaba en que su máster no dijera que la gente moría cuando era asesinada o que la clase Archer era de arqueros, exhaló un humo grisáceo desde sus pulmones y prosiguió.

—Pues, busca cuanto quieras, pero recuerda avisar con tiempo si te mueres para que pueda ir buscando otro máster.—Volvio a meter el cigarro en si boca y miro hacia arriba, no sabía que estaba haciendo su máster lejos de donde pudiera verla, tampoco estaba interesado en volver a su casa, contempló el cielo y luego comento en voz no muy alta.—Ese sujeto es una amenaza, más aún, es un agitador y un terrorista, debo ejecutarlo por el bien del orden de la ciudad.

—¿Y quién crees que es el mayor aquí? ¡Yo te traje a este mundo! ¡Y puedo borrarte cuando se me cante la cajeta!

El humo de cigarrillo no solía desagradarle, pero el que fuera Hijikata quien fumaba le hacía creer que lo hacía solo para molestarla. No sabía a qué se refería con "esa clase de máster," y tampoco había falta preguntarlo para saber que la estaba tratando de idiota.

—¿Existían las discotecas en tu período Edo? —preguntó. Al paso al que iban ya había llegado a la cabaña, y se hizo paso abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Viendo que su servant no pensaba acercarse alzó la voz—. No hay forma que te dejen pasar con esa pinta de  luchador callejero. Incluso menos con esa katana de dos metros.

Berserker estaba atónito, eso que némesis había dicho sobre lo de ser mayor, era definitivamente lo más incoherente que habia oído en todo el día, se calmó un momento, no iba a llegar a nada con esa mamada de su máster.

—Soy un policía, puedo entrar donde quiera como y cuando yo lo desee.—Comento mostrándole su distintivo, o más bien placa de policía, cuál si fuera un abogado cualquiera.

—Este criminal ha estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, si no revelamos datos a la prensa es porque no queremos que cunda el pánico en los medios y la gente se vuelva paranoica, así que no le digas a tus amigos.— Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si su máster tenía amigos de dos patas, no podía dejar de decirle que era confidencial.

Al ver la placa de policía, Nemesis sintió una mezcla de desagrado y enojo, y apartó la mirada de él. Pasó al interior de la vivienda, un lugar completamente hecho de madera que de alguna manera no lograba pudrirse a pesar de toda la humedad.

—¿Cómo puedes pasear con esa cosa encima? Es desagradable —contestó, tirándose sobre el sofá que había venido con la casa. Sobre la pared había un póster que marcaba los lugares de la ciudad de Los Ángeles  con anotaciones hechas con marcador rojo—. No se lo diré a nadie pero no por ti. La vieja de la iglesia me va a tener de punto si provoco un caos como el que está haciendo este tipo. O tipa. ¿Vamos a salir a buscarlo o vas a quedarte toda la noche instalando el Shinsengumi en la oficina de policías? —Levantó su espalda para quitarse su abrigo—. Da igual, esta noche me voy contigo o sin ti.

—¿Mi placa es desagradable? Te das cuenta que tienes a un pulpo gigante de padre, ¿verdad?— comento en un tono de voz tenue mientras echaba un vistazo a su distintivo.

—Sobre lo de las discotecas...— Hijikata se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, y apagó su cigarrillo con los dedos, para volver a exhalar humo.— Pienso mandar a los hombres que tengo a cargo de incógnitos a esos lugares.

 Lanzó lejos la colilla de su cigarrillo apagado, más termino resaltando de mala manera sobre la blanca nieve.— Yo estaré allí también, aunque nada indica que ese máster vaya a repetir su modus operandi.

—¡No te atrevas a comparar al señor Ziz con mi padre!

Acercó sus pies a su pecho para quitar el cierre de sus botas, tirandolas sin fijarse dónde cayeran. "A ver si le pego a Berserker," penso mientras terminaba con ambas. "Se cree mucho porque tiene muchas fuerzas..." No comentó nada sobre lo del oficial de policía de incógnito, sabía demasiado bien cómo podían disfrazarse ellos.

—A ver, genio, ¿Quién crees que sabe más sobre criminales? ¿Un policía o un criminal? —preguntó; era obvio para ella que iba a seguir actuando de la misma manera por al menos una noche—. No pienso salir ahora así que puedes perderte por ahí o algo. Es obvio que las discotecas no están abiertas por la tarde.

Unas botas salieron volando hacia su dirección y golpearon su pecho sin causar ningun efecto en particular, realmente no sentía mayor interés por los asuntos familiares de su máster, al parecer tenia cierta incomodidad cuando se trataba de su padre, pero no era asunto de su incumbencia.

—Pufff... Niña, cuando un pequeño criminal como tú fué, yo ya fui, vine, cocine a tú pulpo gigante, y me fui de nuevo.— Comento finalmente con seguridad en su voz, estaba cansado de chácharas, y ya se sentía listo para poder irse lejos de ahí de nuevo.— Pues, duerme tu siesta si quieres, los niños no aguantan después de las diez sin ella, sayonara.

 Hijikata le dió la espalda y levantó su mano en señal de saludo sin voltearla a ver de nuevo, planeaba aparecer por alli en la noche, mientras tanto, no sentía deseos de aguantarla.


	10. Aquiles y Nikki II

Una de las pocas cosas buenas de la vida diaria de Nikki Ann-Marie era que, a pesar de tener que asistir todos los días hábiles a la cafetería, el día libre siempre llegaba, y ella siempre estaba lista para recibirlo con toda la alegría que tenía. No hacía mucho había iniciado sesión en el LoL y el stream no había comenzado todavía; necesitaba una partida de prueba para saber qué tan manca estaba después de unos días tan agitados donde tuvo que recibir a un griego con modales dudosos y pasarlos temiendo por su vida y por su integridad.

—¡¡Doble kill!! ¡¡Toma eso, maldita Soraka!! —A pesar de la hora, no podía contenerse a gritar por su victoria en la primera mitad del partido—. ¡¡Esa torre es mía!!

Ignorar la presencia de Aquiles en ese momento sólo iba a hacerla más consciente de sí misma, pero le era más sencillo hacerlo cuando tenía sus auriculares puestos y todo el sonido del narrador y las voces de los campeones reetumbaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni dos tercios de la partida cuando su teléfono vibró sobre el escritorio. "¿Es Jae?", pensó, bajando sus auriculares a su cuello, esperando escuchar la voz de su waifu. La pantalla, no obstante, mostraba un contacto diferente del que ella pensaba. "Ah, no, es Tiffany."

Una tenue luminiscencia comenzo a manifestarse cerca del hombro de Nikki, pero finalmente era cubierta por la emanada por el teléfono y la computadora en medio de la oscuridad.

—Ese tipo me recuerda a alguien...— Comento manifestando su cuerpo detrás del de Nikki mientras su rostro se presentaba súbitamente junto al de ella.

—¡no puedo creer que la gente de esta época también tenga la costumbre de tomar torres!— Comentó emocionado, era la primera vez que veía algún indicio de interes posmoderno por algún tipo de guerra.

 Hasta ese momento, solo Miraba con atención la partida desde las sombras, pero con la distracción del teléfono, su máster se había quitado los audífonos, asi que podría hablarle, pues no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía en la pantalla de la PC.

Nikki levantó la mirada del teléfono volviendo a la pantalla, sin notar que su servant se había materializado al lado de ella hasta ver su cabeza junto a la suya.

—¡N-no cambies de forma tan de repente! ¡Me asustas! —A pesar de la sorpresa ingrata, le llamaba la atención que Aquiles pudiera reconocer a una persona de esa época que ella no ubicara incluso cuando lo único que él hizo fue ir del trabajo a su casa y de su casa al trabajo—. ¿Eh? Lo conoces? —preguntó, ampliando la imagen en su teléfono. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo fuera de la partida, pero casi sabía jugar al LoL con los ojos cerrados así que dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y siguió observándolo mientras atacaba a los minions enemigos, haciéndose paso a las otras torretas—. Ehm, no es una costumbre, es un videojuego, no es como si fuera a salir a la calle a destruir una torre enemiga, no somos griegos del 1000 AC... —"¿Cuánta experiencia tendrá de antemano para jugar al LoL?," se preguntó, volviendo la vista a la pantalla—. ¡¡MALDITA SORAKA!!

Aquiles no comprendía eso, la verdad, no entendía eso, solo sus enemigos podían tener miedo a su aparición en mitad de la noche.—No cambié de forma, ¡sigo siendo el mismo de siempre!

 Volvió a mirar el teléfono y achino sus ojos como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a dilucidar a quien se parecía exactamente.— Me recuerda a... ¡Odiseo el astuto!

 Aquiles hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta— Debe ser un hombre listo, su forma de mirar me recuerda a él.

—¿Soraka?— Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, y pudo.comprobar algo, y se percató que la susodicha tenía apariencia de ninfa con cuernos.— ¿Y cuál eres tu?

"Bueno, sí, pero tu manera de ser 'de siempre' me sigue incomodando," pensó, mordiéndose el labio para intentar callarse.

—¿Odiseo? Odiseo... Ah, ¿Ulises? —preguntó. Su mitología seguía oxidada, y aun así no podía recordar que en ningún momento se mencionara que la guerra de Troya estaba llena de monitos chinos—. Tengo que admitir que ese tipo tiene mejor pinta que los últimos chicos a los que Tiff les tomó una foto en secreto... —agregó, bajando la voz. Ella y su amiga seguían siendo muy diferentes en cuanto a gusto; los lugares por los que ella iba y la gente que los frecuentaba seguían sin ser del agrado de Nikki, y a pesar de ella misma no sentirse superficial no podía dejar de pensar en lo desagradables que eran, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Aquiles preguntó por su personaje de League of Legends, volviendo a ver otra torreta destruida—. ¿Ves a ese tipo con pintas de vikingo y esas hachas raras? Se llama Draven. Y por algún motivo una loca vestida de bikini con una ametralladora está ganando territorio junto a una mujer unicornio... No preguntes.

—Pues, tiene un noseque... Se ve atractivo, pero tiene algo más...— Solo pudo pensar como es que salió en la foto como si estuviera percatandose de ella a pesar de ser tomada por alguien que se ocultaba.— ¡¿Es el legendario "sácame una foto como que no me doy cuenta", Máster?!

Cuando vio las pintas de Draven, no pudo evitar emocionarse, tal vez esos curiosos "videojuegos" eran aún mejores de lo que Nikki decía en sus días que no tenía mucho tiempo libre para jugar —¡Vikingos! Nunca llegue a encontrarmelos, ¡dicen que eran feroces! Si hubieran hecho una guerra del Grial en esa época, tal vez pudiera vivir una vida de vikingo...

 Luego miro a la loca del bikini y la ametralladora.— Esa es... Parecida a alguien más... No recuerdo... Esa de... ¡Ya sé! ¡Se parece a la que pidió que escribieramos su nombre en el café, la del pelo de colores y el bate!

"¡¿AL FINAL SÍ SE LA QUERÍA METER A PATROCLO?!" Sentía que el labio le iba a sangrar de tanto apretarlo, pero prefería callarse en ese momento aunque le costara. No podía negar que se le hacía atractivo; de todos modos no se podía hacer a la idea de que un hombre como ese siquiera se le acercara para algo más que pedirle un café sin azúcar.

—Yo qué sé, quizá volteó de casualidad hacia ella, es difícil que haya notado que le sacaba una foto si no tenía el flash prendido —respondió, empezando a atacar a la Soraka para que esa Jinx dejara de revivir mágicamente—. No se ve tan vikingo como Olaf, de todos modos... Tampoco le di mucha atención a las clases de historia de la secundaria.

No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo cuando Aquiles le recordó lo mucho que se parecían esos dos personajes, y que fuera curioso que las chicas quienes las usaban fueran tan... "únicas," pensó, dándole el golpe final a la Jinx con ayuda de su support, Sona.

—¿Sabes que es verdad? Quiso que la llamáramos Harley. Cringe.

Le parecía muy extraño ver tanto hype en el rostro de su máster que intentaba contener sus impulsos fujoshis, hace mucho no la veía tan contenta, ¿Sería el poder de los videojuegos? ¿O algo que él dijo? No importaba, se veía menos tensa de lo habitual.— ¿Otro Vikingo? Suena genial...

 Se quedó un segundo en silencio oyendo la risa de Nikki, si alguna vez lo había hecho de esa manera, y ciertamente rider no lo recordaba, miro a una ventana del departamento sin motivo aparente, contemplando el exterior de noche.— Máster... ¿Me enseñaría a jugar ese Ligue de leyendas en cuanto gane mi cuerpo terrenal con el Grial?

No sabía cuándo había sido que el ambiente había cambiado de bromas por personajes del LoL a una conversación medianamente seria sobre planes a futuro, y ese cambio la hizo frenarse de golpe antes de pensar en decir nada. Todavía no sabía qué sería peor; que ese griego de extraños modales se quedara en su departamento por un rato mucho más largo del previsto, o que terminara falleciendo en la guerra. Nikki era lo suficientemente sensible como para entristecerse por la muerte de un conocido, pero cualquiera de las posibilidades la preocupaba.

—Pues... —Tardó un rato más en vocalizar luego de decir eso, al no encontrar rápido una respuesta. "¿Él quiere quedarse? ¿Aquí? ¿Y que le enseñe a jugar al lol? ¿En serio?"—. Para empezar, se llama Liga de leyendas. Eh... no sé, ¿tú quieres?

Aquiles no pudo evitar sonreír con esa respuesta, no era por la pregunta en si misma, ella ya estaba accediendo a su pedido, ya podía sentirse dentro de ese mundo.— ¡Por supuesto! Aquí soy un hombre libre, no hay dioses, no hay destino...

 Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a repetir entre risas.—¡No hay destino! ¡No hay reyes! ¡ni dioses!— no pudo contenerse, era tan extraño, nunca había pensado en eso.

—Voy a seguir con mi empleo... O con más empleos, comprare mas cosas, que nadie podrá quitarme...— se quedó pensando y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Nikki.— ¡Ningún hombre podrá decirme que hacer, y podré ir a donde yo quiera!

 Detuvo su euforia por un segundo para tomar las manos de su máster entre las suyas.—Y todo te lo debo a tí, máster, si no me hubieras invocado, no habría podido vivir esto, te lo agradezco.

No sabía por qué le causaba cierta ternura la emoción de Aquiles por el mundo del siglo XXI. Parecía como si apenas hubiera nacido y se estuviera dando cuenta recién en ese momento los hechos que marcaban su realidad. Le hubiera molestado que la distrajera de la pantalla, y mucho más que le hubiera quitado las manos del teclado, si la partida no hubiera terminado. No tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, pero tampoco sabía para donde apartar la mirada. "La primera vez que un chico me toma de las manos es porque lo traje a la actualidad por un ritual de dudoso catolicismo."

 

—Ehm, no es como si yo hubiera sido la única que pudo haberte invocado, de hecho, pues, uh, supongo, de nada. —Incluso cuando había encontrado qué decir, la lengua se le trababa. También tenía otra preocupación en la mente. "No creo que vayas a mantener esa vida mucho tiempo... siquiera yo..."

Soltó las manos de su máster con suavidad, había algo que lo inquietaba.—Mañana será un día largo sin ti, máster.

 Era cierto, debería estar lejos de su máster drenando maná durante toda su jornada, no podía  quedarse mucho más en su forma física, era un poco tarde para generar una fatiga extra en su cuerpo.

 Su cuerpo comenzó a confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche y Finalmente se perdió en un destello azulado.— Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, intentare no despertarte en la mañana.

Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar a todos los halagos que le decía gratuitamente; apenas apartó la mirada de él, volviendo a su teléfono. "Un mensaje de Jae... ¡Tiffany!" Recordó que no había respondido a la foto de su profesor por seguir jugando al LoL, y luego de terminar la conversación con su waifu busco el chat de Tiffany. Baia. Cuántos años tiene?

Levantó la mirada del teléfono, y Aquiles ya había desaparecido. "Más vale que no me despierte, si estoy dormida por supuesto," pensó.

—Pues, nos vemos, supongo —contestó. Le extrañaba que no tuviera la necesidad de dormir, algo que a ella le hacía falta si quería quedarse todas las noches jugando MOBAs. Siguió un rato largo frente a la PC, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormida sobre el teclado. "Una partida más..."

A la mañana siguiente, la impaciencia carcomía a Aquiles, solo manifestó su cuerpo una vez más para cubrir a su máster con una sábana, era de conocimiento popular en su época que hacía más frío en la madrugada.

 Tal vez era emocion, tal vez inseguridad, pero cinco minutos antes del horario al que solía llegar junto con su máster él ya estaba ahí abriendo la cafetería.

—Voy a tomar uno de esos frappé que tanto le gust...— A pesar de estar completamente solo a esa hora del día, no pudo evitar hablar como si hubiera alguien allí, era irregular no tener los comentarios de Nikki haciendo eco en todos sus movimientos.

 Luego de desayunar, simplemente limpio un poco y espero a los primeros clientes.

Mientras Nikki dormitaba aprovechando su día libre, la mañana en el café seguía estando tranquila, pero aún faltaba poco para que comenzaran a llegar los clientes. Tiffany no acostumbraba a llegar tan temprano, y tampoco a no estar en la universidad a esa hora; lo mejor que se le había ocurrido era pasar el rato con Nikki, al menos hasta que tuviera que volver a clase.

El local estaba prácticamente vacío cuando entró, y se acercó a la barra, extrañandose cuando no vio a su amiga atendiendo. En su lugar observó a aquel hombre de cabello verde, el que había visto la última vez que había ido allí. "Empezaba con R..."

—¡Ray! ¡Hola! —saludó, acercándose más a la parte de la barra donde él se encontraba—. ¿No has visto a Nik?

No era casualidad que le dieran el.dia libre a Nikki cuando hubiera menos trabajo, pero rider no podía hacer más que preguntarse quien atendía antes de que él llegara, tal vez nunca lo sabría.

 Su primer cliente del día llegó sorpresivamente con una cara conocida a ese lugar.— Buenos días (piensa, piensa, ¿Como la llamaba mi máster?)— pensó cuando oyó que era llamado por su nombre clave.— ¡Tiff!

—Pues, ella estaba durmiendo sobre el teclado de su computadora la última vez que la ví, ¿por qué preguntas?— Una inocente expresión se manifestó en el rostro de Aquiles, no comprendía el fin de esa pregunta.

—Bueno, eres mi primer cliente del día ¿Que le sirvo...— Había algo que le había dicho Armstrong, una manera de decirle a las señoritas, que rider tardo un poco en procesar, más que terminó diciendo en un francés poco pulido.— madmuasel?

—... ¿tú qué? —La respuesta de Ray la tomó por sorpresa, no solo por recordar que ese día Nikki tenía el día libre sino por la naturaleza con la que él hablaba de ver a su amiga durmiendo, y para colmo sobre su PC—. ¿Fuiste anoche a su casa? Anoche me dejó un visto largo mientras hablábamos, pensé que se había quedado jugando videojuegos como ella hace siempre.

No pudo evitar reír cuando oyó el acento francés del barista, y terminó por tomar su asiento usual en la barra a pesar que no estuviera su encargada usual.

—¡Es un honor! ¿Me traes unos hotcakes? Debo ir a la uni en un rato, y no desayuné aún —contestó. Se tomó un momento para mirar el resto del lugar—. Vaya, nunca está tan vacío cuando vengo.

—¿Si fui a su casa? Vamos todos los días ahí después del trabajo.—Comento algo inconsciente, en su época era común dormir en habitaciones con sobrepoblación.— Pues, ¡yo estaba allí cuando recibió el mensaje!

 Rider no pudo evitar sonreír mientras hablaba de ello, la escena de esa noche aún lo ponía contento.— Creo que fue mi culpa que no respondiera a tiempo, "Madam Tiffany".

 No tardó mucho en tener listo el pedido de su cliente, debido a su cualidad de primera y única, y se lo trajo a la brevedad.— ¿Debes ir a la universidad?— Claramente el héroe griego no tenía ni los conocimientos del colegio primario asimilados, pero eso era otro objeto de fascinación.

 Otros clientes llegaron, y Aquiles tuvo que atenderlos, más aún la situación estaba bajo control, era definitivamente uno de esos días sin mucho trabajo, por lo que podía mantener una conversación no demasiado interrumpida con Tiffany.

—Me sorprende que sigas en pie, anoche te quedaste hablando con Ma... Nikki, hasta muy tarde.— Aun le costaba no decirle máster a ella, rara vez se encontraba en algún tipo de situación que requiriese que hablara con otra persona sin que ella estuviera presente.

—¿Van todos los...? ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo tú ahí?! —La voz de Tiffany se levantó por un momento, y no notó que lo había hecho hasta que sintió que su cara se ponía roja—. ¡L-lo siento! No quise decirlo en voz tan alta... Quiero decir, me sorprende que Nikki haya entrado tanto en confianza como para... ¿Estabas ahí a las tres de la mañana? ... ¿y tú qué hacías?

Era demasiada información para procesarla con coherencia. No podía evitar sospechar sobre lo que hacía Ray, no por no creer que era alguien bien intencionado, sino porque le preocupaba qué tan cómoda su amiga estaría en esa situación. No pudo evitar sonreír confundida, y cuando llegó su comida tardó un rato en responder.

—Sí, tengo clases. Sigue siendo cansador aun si no tengo tanto trabajo como al principio. —Continuó hablando luego de tragar un bocado—. Eso no importa mucho, siempre me gustó levantarme temprano. Puedo sacarle todo el provecho al día así.

—Pues... ¿que estaba haciendo?—Aquiles se puso pensativo por un momento.— Creo que estaba...

 Un plano del lugar se expandió dentro de la cabeza de rider, y en una décima de segundo, el pudo determinar exactamente dónde se encontraba.— Detrás de Nikki, anoche me encontraba detrás de Nikki... ¿O era sobre ella?

Según recordaba, su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de su máster, así que estaba técnicamente sobre ella, se dejo llevar un minuto y volvió a atender a su gente.

— Recuerdo que dijiste algo... ¡Ah, si! Hablabas sobre ese hombre que parecía tener mucho cerebro, ¡tu maestro nuevo!— A pesar de rotar su posición de aquí para allá, aprovechaba los tiempos muertos para recordar más detalles sobre la noche anterior.—  ¡Al que le sacaste "la legendaria foto como que no me doy cuenta"!

No se había dado cuenta que había vuelto su interlocutor hasta que oyó su respuesta; un pedazo de hot cake se resbaló por su garganta sin haberlo masticado y comenzó a toser, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Terminó tragando el pedazo mientras pensaba qué carajos acababa de decirle Ray.

—¿Q-qué estabas haciendo detrás de Nikki exactamente? ¡No me interesa la posición! —preguntó, todavía sin quitarse la picazón que le había dejado la tos. Su mente se había desviado a cosas en las que hubiera preferido no pensar (? Y asociar eso con Nikki se le hacía extraño en exceso—. ... Pues, esa foto no era para ti, pero sí, eso le envié. Quería comentarle algo, pero veo que no está aquí, así que le enviaré un mensaje cuando la vea... —A pesar de estar intrigada, la sensación de asqueo que le daba la facilidad con la que Ray hablaba sobre su amiga la superaba.

—¿La Posicion?— Aún sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería, pero recordaba que no podía explicar que fue hasta ese momento que decidió materializarse.— Yo... Este... Excuseme por un momento

 Aquiles entro por un pedido a la cocina y se puso a atender a unos clientes hasta que se le ocurrió que decirle a Tiffany— ¡Estaba viéndola jugar a la liga de Lafayette!

 Aunque no entendía a que iba su actitud sobre el mensaje en si mismo, pudo darse cuenta del disgusto de ella.— ¿Un mensaje? Puedo enviárselo por tí, ella estaría esperándome en casa cuando salga del trabajo.

¿Casa? Aquiles no pudo darse cuenta del momento exacto en que el departamento de Nikki se había vuelto su hogar, de repente, como que se sentía emocionado de tener una casa a la cual regresar al caer la tarde. Después de todo, luego de diez años sitiando Troya, prácticamente se había olvidado de ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

Se extrañó que Ray quisiera frenar la conversación siendo que él estaba hablando con tanta soltura, por lo que siguió comiendo hasta que él volvió. No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Nikki, Tiffany podía preguntarle directamente a ella.

—... ¿Lafayette? —preguntó; ese juego no le sonaba para nada, pero tampoco estaba muy al tanto de videojuegos y era común para Nikki quedarse toda la noche anterior a su día libre jugando. La calma que había empezado a llegarle se interrumpió cuando él mencionó que Nikki estaría esperándolo cuando él volviera. Eso sonaba demasiado a una relación comprometida como para que lo pasara por alto—. Oh. ¿Vas a visitarla también en sus días libres...? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella exactamente?

—¡Ese juego con los Vikingos que pelean con mujeres unicornio y Harley!— No sabía con exactitud de que se trataba el juego, pero le parecía que podría ser divertido si entretenía a Nikki.

—En sus días libres pero si yo vivo con ella.— Aquiles no movió su genuino rostro sonriente sino hasta la siguiente pregunta, que paralizó su cara en una mueca algo incómoda, no podía decir que relación tenía con ella, significaria involucrar a Tiff en la guerra del Grial, pero casi cualquier comentario podría desencadenar en más preguntas.

 (¿Que diría máster en esta situación?...) Pensó por un segundo, no tenía mucho tiempo para inventarse algo nuevo así, que uso una técnica que aprendió de la mismísima Nikki y simplemente dijo— ¿Tu que crees?

Tampoco tenía mucha idea sobre los juegos de Nikki, así que decidió dejar de lado ese tema por el momento y escupir un pedazo de hotcake al oír lo que hacía ese men en la casa de su amiga.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó por haber hecho ese papeló, volviendo la mirada hacia Ray—. ... ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo que vives con ella? ¿Se mudó? ¿Compraron otra cama...? —La siguiente respuesta la desconcetró todavía más. Le había preguntado justamente para no sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre ese asunto, y aun así ese hombre lograba hacer que lo confirmara siendo así de ambiguo. El rostro de Tiffany comenzó a mostrar una mueca de confusión; seguía comiendo a pesar del disgusto momentáneo, al menos así tendría tiempo de pensar una respuesta—. ¿¿Cómo fue que Nikki no me dijo nada sobre que tenía pareja?? ¿Y que se mudaron...? —Sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje rápido para ella, y la vibración del celular hizo que a unas cuadras de allí la peliazul se despertara de su cómodo sueño sobre el teclado.

—¿Jae...? —murmuró, tomando el teléfono y acomodándose los lentes; tenía una marca roja por haberlos usado toda la noche aun inconscientemente—. Ah, no, es Tiff, de nuevo...

Tiff: Nik

Tiff: Pregunta

Esas palabras bastaron para que se pusiera en modo alerta en ese momento.

Tiff: Qué son tú y Ray?

"... fuck," pensó. "No debí dejar que se fuera solo. Fuck. Fuck."

Nikki: Buenos días, Tiff

Nikki: Sólo somos amigos

Nikki: Por qué preguntas?

Tiff: Nada 


	11. Tesla y Ema II

—¡No creí que investigar nos serviría para este tipo de cosas! —exclamó Ema; su entusiasmo contrastaba con lo lúgubre del lugar siendo que se encontraban en un lugar lleno de cruces y epitafios, y la tierra seca lo hacía parecer un terreno baldío—. Para ser un cementerio, no se ve aterrador... ¡¿Q-qué es eso?!

Con cuidado, se acercó a una cosa que sobresalía del suelo debajo de una de las cruces. Su tamaño se asimilaba al de una muñeca, y las cosas que se bifurcaban se veían similares a las falanges de un esqueleto. Ema tomó sus lentes, tratando de ver con más claridad.

—Dudo que... eso sea una mano... ¿verdad, señor electricidad? ¡Estos cadáveres deben tener años de antigüedad y sería imposible que se levantaran de la tierra siendo zombies! —comentó. A pesar de tener interés en la ciencia forense, nunca había estado así de cerca de un cuerpo real, y aunque no tuviera nada que ver con la ciencia ficción necesitaba reafirmar que no sucedería nada relacionado con no muertos.

Comúnmente, Nikola Tesla debió hacer investigaciones en muchos lugares del mundo, incluso debió cavar zanjas para Edison, así que cualquier trabajo de campo era en relación menos pesado y más gratificante.

—Pues, nunca he estado en Los ángeles en mi vida terrenal.— Se acercó y puso su rostro a la altura de esa extraña protuberancia que salía desde el suelo.— Creería que este es un simple hombre que fue enterrado vivo, nada de otro mundo.

 Pico esa mano con un palo para ver la reacción del cuerpo y efectivamente estaba tieso, de hecho, estaba congelado.— Este cementerio profanado debe funcionar, ya siento que mis fuerzas regresan.

 La tierra estaba fría y seca, pero tenía apariencia de haberse removido recientemente, aunque la nieve erosionó y pudo haber nivelado un poco el terreno, aún era evidente la situación.— Deberíamos llamar a la policía...

 Y así, por algún motivo del azar, luego de decir eso unas luces rojas y azules titilantes iluminaron levemente el lugar y una patrulla se estaciono a unos pocos metros de ahí.—¡Perfecto, un policía!

 Era evidentemente sarcasmo, no podía permitirse ser detenido, no tenía documentos, y menos aún ser inculpado de cualquier tipo de homicidio, así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió y se paró frente al brazo que sobresalía.

—¡Master, hay que ocultar este brazo a como de lugar!

Ema nunca se había puesto a pensar en las características de los cadáveres; siempre había preferido el lado de la ciencia forense que no necesitaba cuerpos, y los informes de autopsia no terminaban de agradarle. Se calmó cuando Tesla demostró que no iba a moverse aún por impulsos nerviosos.

—¡Entonces no nos equivocamos! —exclamó feliz al oír que las fuerzas de Tesla estaban recuperándose—. No sé cuánto tiempo lleve ahí...

Estaba dudando, pero cuando vio la patrulla llegar no sintió ninguna clase de alarma; había oído esa sirena mil veces. Se preguntaba quién había ido allí, o siquiera por qué siendo que eran los únicos a los que ella veía en ese lugar.

—Conozco mucha gente del departamento de policía, señor electricidad... ¡Cierto! —Recordó que estaban junto a un cadáver, y saltó desde su lugar hasta llegar sobre la muñeca salida del suelo, parándose frente a ella, intentando que no se viera. "¿Quién viene a un cementerio indio, aparte de nosotros?" Se preguntó, y una banda sonora del oeste que se le hacía familiar empezó a sonar en su cabeza.

Un auto extravagante con una res comiéndose un bistec y una sirena sobre el mismo se estacionó vulgarmente a la mitad del terreno baldío.

 De allí salió prácticamente pateando.su propia puerta desde dentro un sujeto que portaba un sombrero aún cuando el cielo no era precisamente el más brillante, vestido como si viniera de un rodeo, el oficial Marshall se acercó al dúo con una expresión severa.

—¡Alto ahí, forajidos!— Señaló hacia los dos que se encontraban allí mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

 Tesla no sabía cómo reaccionar, la policía había cambiado de cuando el vivía en el país terrenalmente.—¡Buenas, oficial! ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

 El policía saco una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a rasurarse la cara por tercera vez en el dia.— Pues, un vecino denuncio que unos renegados está haciendo demasiado alboroto estos dí...

—¡¿Pero si no es la hermana menor de Lana?!— se interrumpió a sí mismo a la mitad de la explicación para voltear a la jóven.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Ema fue el logo de la camioneta; a pesar de tener una sirena de policía, la vaca comiendo el bistec se le hacía antinatural. "¿Qué clase de policía...?" se preguntó. No faltaba mucho más para que se siguiera sorprendiendo al ver la persona que salió de allí. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, y cuando oyó el nombre de su hermana recordó el nombre de quien estaba junto a ella.

—¿Es usted...? ¡Jake Marshall! —exclamó; había pasado un rato desde la última vez que había ido al departamento de policía, pero el oficial no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Se hubiera alegrado si no hubiera sido porque no estaba allí por gusto—. ¿Renegados? No somos renegados, solo estábamos haciendo un poco de... ¡investigación de campo! No lo veía hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo le va? —preguntó. "Ahora la música vaquera tiene sentido."

Nikola Tesla estaba viendo la expresión de su máster cuando pudo apreciar la figura en el automóvil—¡No lo pienses demasiado y todo irá bien!

 Al ver que la niña la reconocía, levanto la visera de su sombrero para verla mejor.— ¿Que te trae por aquí, huerquilla?— pregunto alegre por el reencuentro.—¿Y quién es este vaquero?

 Tesla se apresuró a responder al sujeto, tenía pintas sospechosas, y si algo sabía de esa gente, es que suele andar en cosas raras.— Yo soy su tío, vine a cuidar de ella mientras su hermana no esté en casa.

 Cuando el oficial oyó lo de la investigacion de EMA, no pudo sino recordar a su hermana mayor, más una expresión de duda se planteó en su rostro, tal vez termine metiéndose en algo peligroso —¿Investigacion de campo? ¿A esta hora del día? ¿En esta época del año? ¿En esta zona de la ciudad? ¡¿Y ubicada precisamente en este cementerio indio?!

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en responderle a Marshall, Tesla se le había adelantado, y suspiró de alivio sabiendo que iban a poder mantener esa coartada. Se ilusionó por un momento al pensar que podía llegar a tener un vínculo familiar con él, pero apenas mencionó la ausencia de su hermana su rostro olvidó rápido aquella fantasía.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió con Lana... —comentó, bajando la mirada. Recordó por qué estaban en un cementerio indio en medio de la noche, y todas las preguntas del oficial la tomaron por sorpresa—. Ehh... ¡Yes! —se apresuró a afirmar. No sabía con certeza qué decir que estaban investigando, pero como había dicho Tesla, no tenía que pensar en eso e iba a salir bien igual.

—¿Usted es amigo de la señorita Lana Skye?— Tesla intento cambiar de tema para que no fuera a insistir mucho sobre lo que hacían ahí.

—Hemos estado juntos en un par de rodeos si a eso te refieres, vaquero.— Prosiguió.— ¿Y cómo puedo referirme a usted?

—Yo ehmm... Este...— Archer no sabía que decir, su máster tenía un lío importante con los nombres, así que la miró para que dijera algo que ella misma pudiera recordar.

 Marshall recapacito como por un segundo las palabras de EMA cuando le respondió tan decididamente que Si.

—¿Puedo ver sus avances?— insistió luego el oficial.

Ema se había olvidado del extraño lunfardo con el que hablaba el extraño oficial, y eso la desconcentraba cuando tenía que inventar un nombre para "¿Mi nuevo tío?" Pensó, intentando disimular que no recordaba su nombre.

—Él es el doctor... Ingeniero... Skye... ¡Blue Skye! —exclamó; ese nombre era lo más creíble que se le había ocurrido, y hasta combinaba con el vestuario y el cabello de Archer. Poco después recordó la pregunta de Marshall y negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. No.

Cuando oyó la parte de doctor ingeniero Blue Skye, no pudo evitar echar una mirada de asombro un poco en un mal sentido de estar impresionado por la escena con su máster.

—Ese soy yo, el doctor ingeniero Blue Skye que viene a cuidar a mi querida sobrina.— extendió su brazo solo para acariciar la cabeza de Ema, lo cual no fue problema debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—Ya veo.— Respondió El oficial ocultando su rostro detrás de su sombrero nuevamente.—Yo confío en ti, huerquilla, así que te diré algo.

 Apunto con su índice mientras su pulgar se erguia simulando la forma de un revólver.— Últimamente ha estado desapareciendo mucho ganado, procura no salir sola estos días.

—¿Ganado...?— No había que ser muy listo para saber que se refería a personas, tal vez algún máster estuviera usando civiles como fuente de maná.— Entendido. Intentaré que mi sobrina no se meta en problemas.

— Esto es información confidencial, el comisario se enojara mucho si llega a aparecer en los periodicos de mañana.— Continuo Marshall sobre aquello.

Le emocionaba que Tesla estuviera tomando su papel tan seriamente, incluso si los dos títulos juntos no sonaban tan bien como le hubiera gustado. Pronto se distrajo de nuevo con lo que comentaba Marshall, y conociendo su enigmática forma de hablar no iba a querer perderse su explicación.

—¡Ganado...! ¿Aquí tienen vacas? ¿Los ladrones de vacas son peligrosos? —preguntó al hombre vestido de vaquero—. ¡No me voy a meter en problemas! Y tampoco se lo diré a nadie, inspector Marshall, puede confiar en nosotros. —Acomodó sus lentes, anotando los detalles en su cuaderno. "Desapariciones de vacas en Los Ángeles. ¿Coyotes culpables?"

A Jake Marshall realmente le sorprendió la reacción de la joven, no podía comprender cómo podía ser así de inocente.— En realidad, yo...

— Está bien, oficial, creo que ya nos vamos.— luego de ver con sus ojos de Archer en las notas de Ema, solo pudo intentar proteger su ignorancia, al menos por un rato hasta que pudiera explicarse.— en marcha, sobrina.

—Esperen, es peligroso ir sol...— Comenzó a preocuparse El policía de su comportamiento.

—Si, hay muchos bandoleros dando vueltas.— Tomo una rama del suelo y de la metió en la boca mientras se desplazaba en la dirección contraria a la mano congelada.— Los que quitan las ovejas a los niños buenos no pueden llamarse de otra forma.— Comento Archer intentando fingir algún acento campirano.

—Ya veo.— Volvió a ocultar su rostro con su propio sombrero.— Adiós, vaqueros.

"¿El señor electricidad sabe hablar en acento campirano? ¡Vaya, sí que sabe de todo!" Se resistió a decir eso en voz alta para no levantar sospechas con el inspector, y le dirigió un saludo antes de irse de la escena junto a Tesla. No sabía muy bien el camino de vuelta, menos cuando se trataba de huir de cazadores de vacas.

—Es la primera vez que roban ganado en Los Angeles... ¿Los Angeles es una ciudad rural? Creí que venía más dinero por las celebridades —comentó, caminando al lado de su servant—. Todo esto es muy raro.

Jake Marshall los miro mientras se iban, y se dispuso a meterse en el auto, pero cuando abrió su puerta, las luces de la patrulla revelaron la figura de un brazo congelado que salía del suelo. El oficial se puso a  investigar más de cerca dicha extremidad y se volteó hacia donde estaba el dúo dinámico.—¿Oigan, ustedes saben algo de es...?— pero cuando volteó a verlos, ya se habían marchado.


	12. Musashi y Zuko II

—Mastaa, ¿estás seguro que era por aquí? No veo nada parecido a la señora que nos describió el señor dibujo en la bolsa...

Musashi no sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde que habían comenzado a buscar al dueño de la cámara Daikon, pero sí estaba segura que necesitaba comida para seguir caminando el largo trecho que les quedaba. Por no mencionar que hasta ese entonces el progreso había frenado desde que habían salido del barrio chino.

—¿Dónde está mi pulpo gigante? ¿Dónde está mi pulpo gigante? ¿Dónde está mi pulpo gigante? —se preguntaba. No tenía problemas en seguir caminando a pesar del hambre.

Zuko aún intentaba Trazar algún tipo de recorrido, no sabía exactamente cuando iban a llegar al punto lugar donde se encontraba esa persona, ya que se pusieron a bordear la costa a ciegas.

 Zuko saco una hoja de papel donde tenía escrita la descripción de aquella mujer y volvió a leerla:—"Boca grande, cabello de hamburguesa, aros de cebolla, chaqueta verde lechug..." ¡Esta descripción es inmunda!

 El máster hizo una bola de papel y la arrojó al agua con furia, aunque debido a la baja densidad de la misma, no logro el efecto que buscaba, quedándose flotando antes de descender.

—¡Ya te dije anoche que no sé!— Exclamó antes los reiterados reclamos de su servant, a pesar de ser una búsqueda en cubierto estaba siendo bastante ruidoso, debido a la irritación de no tener resultados aún.

Musashi observó la hoja caer patéticamente al agua, y junto a la costa se ilusionó al ver que había una carpa y una fogata apagada, en un claro cercano al bosque. La descripción que le había dado Zuko le había dado hambre de nuevo.

—¡Mira, allá debe haber gente! ¡Y donde hay gente hay comida! —comentó, tirando de la manga de Zuko a la dirección donde estaba el claro—. ¡Vamos!

Mientras tanto, dentro de la carpa se encontraba una adulta joven abrigada con un saco verde, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabellera en forma de hamburguesa que se levantaba por la humedad. El frío del exterior no le permitía descansar afuera, y aun así se escuchaban a unos jóvenes dando vueltas por aquella zona de Los Angeles.

—Ah, la vieja canción del pulpo gigante —dijo en voz alta, poco después extrañándose por lo que acababa de decir—... ¿Pulpo gigante? ¡El pulpo gigante! —Salió apurada de la carpa, para el lado donde había apuntado la cámara, en busca del animal que la había hecho hacer todo el camino desde el sur.

Zuko se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su servant se lo llevo de la manga hacia esa extraña cabaña.— ¡Debemos ser cautelosos!— exclamó el máster nada cauteloso.

 Al llegar, lo primero que pudo apreciar fue una cámara que yacía en la dirección de la masa de agua, más no pudo inspeccionarla en profundidad debido a que una criatura de grandes fauces y melena más grande que su cavidad craneal se presentó ante su persona gritando "pulpo gigante".

—¡Aaaah!— gritó por la sorpresa, más atino a ponerse en posición de pelea.— ¡Debe ser ella! ¡Se ve como un máster cualquiera! ¡Está intentando invocar al pulpo!

El grito de aquel chico activó el flash de la cámara, haciendo que Lotta mirara primero hacia el lago para luego dirigirse a los dos jóvenes (si Musashi contaba como una).

—¡¿Ustedes son mi competencia?! ¡Esta zona no es tuya, amigo! ¡Consíguete tu puesto! —exclamó, llevando sus manos a su cintura, su cabello esponjándose más por la humedad. Por su parte, Musashi soltó la ropa de Zuko y se paró decidida frente a la mujer.

—¡Cálmese! ¡Sólo queríamos hacerle una pregunta! —exclamó en respuesta. La cámara disparó más flashes y Lotta desconectó el micrófono antes que pudieran agregar más.

—¡La madre que...! ¡Este rollo ya está gastao! —"¿Rollo?", pensó Musashi, sin dejar de intentar calmar a la mujer—. ¡Pude regatear con esa cámara pero los rollos siguen costando un ojo de la cara!

—No parece querer invocarlo exactamente... —susurró Saber, esperando que Zuko la escuchara.

—¡¿Competencia?!— Zuko no tardó mucho en comprender que pasaba, si no era un máster, era un máster que sabía ocultarse muy bien, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba haciendo otra cosa hasta que llegaron.

—Perdone, mi nombre es Zuko y vine aquí buscando a... "El pulpo gigante"— comento aún con sus pobres conocimientos del mismo.— Veo que preparo todo para sacarle una foto.

—¿El pulpo gigante? ¡Te debes referir al carnal pulpo! —exclamó, llevando sus manos a su cintura, su rostro todavía en duda—. Estoy totalmente preparada para cuando aparezca. Dicen que la zona en la que más seguido está es en la costa de los Ángeles, y también lo vieron desde... ¡No les seguiré dando información!

Saber todavía tenía hambre, y pensar en una porción familiar de sushi de pulpo no ayudaba a que se le fuera. Aprovechó que frenara de hablar para dirigirse a ella antes que siguiera hablando del "carnal pulpo".

—También queríamos preguntar si sabía de algún lugar donde tuvieran provisiones. Llevamos vagando desde la mañana y se nos acabo la comida —preguntó.

—Pues mira, si necesitas comer, el dueño de la cabaña de alquiler de lanchas se la pasa balbuceando sobre un restaurante familiar. ¡Pregúntale! —Les dio la espalda y comenzó a configurar la cámara de nuevo, aumentando el umbral de sonido con el que se activara.

—¿El carnal pulpo?— Reflexionó por un momento Zuko antes de darse cuenta que era absurdo Pensar que pudiera tener cualquier significado ese nombre.

— ¿La cabaña? — Zuko miro hacia todos lados hasta que su mirada dió con una choza a las orillas de la costa.

 Lanzó una mirada hacia saber, con un ademán para ir en esa dirección.— Más tarde volveremos, ahora vamos a buscar al sujeto que vive cerca del lago.

 Camino hacia las cabañas y al llegar a la puerta, simplemente la toco para ver si había alguna persona en casa.

Ante la negativa de la mujer de acento extraño a darles comida, buscó con la mirada el lugar que se pareciera a lo que había descripto; las cabañas eran muy distintas a como lo eran en su época, y a pesar de reconocerla le pareció extraño el ambiente. Caminó hacia ella junto a su máster, observando la puerta de la choza. Al no haber respuesta comenzó a buscar recovecos para al menos saber qué había en el interior.

—¡Master! ¿Has visto adentro? ¡Tienen un loro! —exclamó, luego de hallar una ventana por la que espiar dentro. Había una sola mesa, más parecida a un kotatsu, y un hombre senil balanceándose sobre sus pies junto a una caja de metal, y un pie con un loro sobre él—. Esto no parece un restaurante familiar...

Zuko siguió las indicaciones de su servant y miro hacia la ventana.—Pues... No recuerdo ningún familiar loro... ¡Aunque podría ser un master!

 Zuko se escondió detrás de la pared donde el dueño no pudiera verlo si llegaba a dirigir su visión a la ventana.—El otro máster con un ave era el de la cámara y el micrófono, hay que tener mucho cuidado con esto.

 Zuko hizo un ademán para indicar a su servant que entrarían aunque el dueño no lo quisiera así.— Mantente tu guardia alta, Saber, este podría ser el máster que estábamos buscando.

 Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Zuko a pesar de la baja temperatura, ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa? No era momento para dudar, ya se encontraban allí, y su muerte podía encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡El guardia en alto! Entendido. —Al contrario que su máster, Musashi no se caracterizaba por su paranoia, y abrió la puerta de la cabaña sin dudar de lo que se encontraría allí dentro—. ¡Buenos días, señor de la cabaña! —El hombre se veía aturdido, y Saber creyó que se trataba de la sorpresa. Intentó bajar su tono de voz para que pudiera entenderse mejor—. ¿Señor de la cabaña?... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Un sujeto anciano de cabellos grisáceos con un gorro que usaba para protegerse del frío se encontraba dormido plácidamente en su asiento cuando su puerta se abrió de par en par súbitamente.

—¡Espera Sei...!— Zuko intento detener a su servant sin mucho éxito, pero una vez frente al sujeto no pudo ya dudar.

—¿Asi que tú vives aquí?— comento recomponiendo su postura mostrándose frente a él.

  El misterioso se levantó con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro viejo.— ¡Estoy mejor ahora que han venido! Meg, Keith, ¡Hijos míos!

 Zuko hizo una clara mueca de desagrado, ¿que pasaba con ese sujeto?— ...¿Keith?

—... ¿Meg? —Musashi no pudo disimular la confusión en su rostro, a pesar de su determinación ante la posibilidad de encontrar comida. Aclaró su garganta e intentó que no se notara la impresión que le había dado—. ¡Queríamos preguntarle algo! Pues, señor, eh, ¿puede ser que este lugar sea un restaurante familiar? La señora de la cabaña dijo algo de ese estilo... ¡Estaríamos encantados de comer aquí!

—...— El sujeto puso una expresión seria en sus rostro, antes de terminar por dormitar, cerrar sus ojos y quedarse inmóvil como un tronco.

— ¡Anciano! —Exclamo Zuko decepcionado de que eso no tuviera forma de máster y ni siquiera sabía si contaba como persona.

— ¡Meg!— comento levantandose sobresaltado el viejo.—  ¡Por lograste convencer a tu hermano! ¡Con ustedes aquí, el restaurante volverá a ser lo que era!

— ¡Que yo no soy su hijo!— Volvió a enfurecer el mago, zuko se contenia, tenia ganas de lanzar fuego por todos lados.— Queremos saber si tiene algo de comida.

—¡¿comida?! Siempre con tan intenso, hijo.— Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.— Podemos empezar aho... ZZzzzzzz...

—¡Señor! —Incluso si su comportamiento era extraño, Musashi estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los mayores con respeto y esa no era la excepción; luego que el hombre se durmiera, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor más de cerca para revisar que hubiera algo que le diera esperanzas de comida.

Lo único parecido a comida era el pájaro que estaba sentado en su palito, en silencio, sin siquiera mover sus patitas.

—Los loros pueden hablar... creo —dijo, más para sí que para su máster, pensando qué decirle al pájaro—. ¡Hola! —Sin embargo, el loro no se inmutó—. Hola... ¡Mastaa, el loro me esta ignorando!

—¿Eh, que?— se despertó cuando Musashi lo llamó.—  ¡Esa es forma de referirte a tu padre!— contesto presuroso.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ese loro debe llamarse Catalina o algo así.— Se refirió al extraño animal que yacía inmutable sobre el palo.— Que cosa más rara.

—¡No se llama cosa rara, Ella es Polly!— exclamó el anciano nuevamente.

—¡Polly! ¡Hola, Polly! —exclamó luego de oír el nombre del animal—. ¡Buenas tardes, Polly!

—¡Hola-Hola! quaaaak —La respuesta del loro dejó ilusionada a Musashi, esperando poder entablar una conversación sólida con ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Polly? ¡Tus plumas se ven muy bonitas hoy!

—¡Hola-Hola!

—... ¿No dirá otra cosa? —La ilusión momentánea se fue, y volvió junto a su máster poco después que le contestara. Antes de querer irse, volvió a dirigirse a Polly una vez más—. Polly, ¿no conoces de casualidad un lugar para comer?

—¡Porción familiar de Takoyaki! quaaaack. —Bastó con eso para que Musashi volviera junto a Polly, pero antes de poder comentar nada el loro siguió hablando—. ¡En la costa de los Ángeles! ¡Prensa amarilla! quaaaack

—¡Takoyaki grande!— exclamó abriendo los ojos nuevamente él.— Meg, ¿entonces si vas a volver al negocio?

—¡¿Otra vez con eso del restaurante?!— Zuko hizo una mueca de irritación, pero quedó intrigado por la reacción de Polly.— Prensa amarillista, esos deben ser de esos periódicos que venden a los ingenuos.

—No le digas ingenua a Polly, m'hijito.— contesto a Zuko.— Ella cuido el nido mientras ustedes no estaban.— Dijo finalmente mientras juntaba sus manos y se ponía a juguetear con sus propios pulgares, completamente perdido en su propio mundo.

—¡¿Ahora somos una familia de pajaros?! Ya vámonos de aquí, no tienen nada parecido a comida en este lugar.— comento incómodo por los desvaríos del dueño de casa.

—Está bien... —El Takoyaki gigante había ilusionado a Musashi, pero no parecían tener ningún lugar con comida allí adentro—. ¡Adiós, Polly!

—¡Adiós-Adiós! —El loro seguía en su lugar, y mientras salía de la cabaña del dueño de las lanchas no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que había dicho. "Takoyaki gigante... De pulpo... Pulpo gigante... La prensa amarilla es el periódico de los ingenuos... ¿Pulpo gigante?"

—¡Pulpo gigante! —exclamó, golpeando su mano con su puño—. ¡Mastaa, Polly sabe del pulpo gigante! ¡Estamos cerca!

Zuko siguió a su servant por detrás, y saludo al hombre levantando su mano sin decir una palabra, y luego de salir de la cabaña se dió cuenta de que ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre.

—El loro... —llevo su mano a su mentón.— ¡Mencionó algo de un periódico amarillista!

 No era poco común que hubiera puestos de diario en las avenidas principales, no sería un gran problema encontrar alguno que hable sobre El carnal pulpo si es que era algo reciente.— Tal vez debamos volver cuando obtengamos más información.


	13. Aquiles y Nikki III

Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de su monoambiente que no había notado la hora que era. Pasar tiempo sola, a pesar de haber sido una costumbre hasta unos días antes, se sentía como algo que no hubiera hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo. Por una vez en su vida se había decidido a ordenar el cuartito que tenía por vivienda; había comenzado limpiando el teclado de su PC por un problema con la W, y desde entonces había tenido que buscar la pala y la escoba que sus padres le habían dado en algún momento antes que se mudara para quitar todo el polvo.

—¿Qué habrá hecho para que Tiff me pregunte por él...? —pensaba en voz alta. Se sentía como algo viejo a pesar de haber sido otra vieja costumbre—... pero mejor de hacerme preguntas estúpidas me voy a una partidita del fork knife.

Después del día de trabajo, Aquiles decidió que sería hora de poder gastar un poco del adelanto de su primer sueldo, por lo que llego al edificio con una bolsa llena de nachos, chocolates y una extraña marca de gaseosa llamada Maynaos, la única razón por la que el no pasó a su forma espiritual antes de entrar a la casa con la copia de la llave.

—¡Ya Llegue!— Exclamó golpeando la puerta contra la pared como si no pudiera ser oído por todo el departamento aún si no gritara.

—He seguido tu consejo y he traído provisiones...—Desparramo sobre la mesa las cosas que había comprado— Las cosas en esta época son más baratas de lo que esperaba, ¡la comida deliciosa está al alcance de todos!

El sobresalto que le causó la puerta golpeándose le hizo tirar la escoba al suelo, sus hombros encogiéndose, y volvió su mirada al origen de ese ruido. La bolsa enorme que cargaba Aquiles no le hacía esperar nada bueno.

—Y antes estaba tan tranquilo... —pensó en voz alta. Terminó acercándose a la mesa donde puso el contenido, y tenía que admitir que la cantidad de comida que había ahí era una sorpresa agradable—. ¿Cuánto gastaste en todo esto? ... Olvídalo, con esto tendremos para toda la noche. Y quizás la noche de mañana. —Ni siquiera sabía si había almorzado, o si una bolsa de nachos contaba como almuerzo. Luego de dejar de pensar en comida, recordó cuánto se había hecho la cabeza por estar Aquiles trabajando solo allá—. Por cierto... —Se cortó antes de llegar a preguntar nada—. Nada. —Prefirió tomar un chocolate para no tener oportunidad de hacer ningún comentario.

—Pues salió...— estaba apunto de responder cuando le dijeron que no importaba su respuesta, que su máster estuviera tan agitada no era poco común, pero esta vez como que era distinto.

—¿Por cierto...?— cuando volvió a arrepentirse de lo que iba a preguntar, simplemente la cosa se puso aún más extraña, hizo una mueca de dudas y cerró la puerta.

—¿Y Cuales son los planes de esta noche y la siguiente?— levanto la escoba del suelo para darse cuenta que la casa estaba a medio barrer.

Era un pequeño alivio que Aquiles hubiera cambiado de tema; lo malo era que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, y no sabía cuándo iba a dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana con Tiffany.

—Planes para esta noche... Creo que mañana no tengo trabajo, así que bien pueden ser igual a los de anoche. Ahora con más dulces y chatarra —contestó, un poquito más aliviada. Sin embargo, la escoba a pesar de habérsele caído seguía ahí, y si dejaba de limpiar en ese momento, estaba segura que Aquiles iba a ensuciarlo todavía más. "¿Cómo era la higiene en la antigua Grecia...?"—. De todas formas, me gustaría terminar de limpiar un poco ahora... —Extendió su mano esperando que su servant le devolviera la escoba.

—¿Otra noche de League of Laurens? ¡Suena excitante! —pocas veces Rider se habia puesto a analizar los elementos de limpieza, rara vez le presto atención a lo parecidas que eran las escobas a las lanzas.

—¡Espere, master!— extendió su mano para detenerla un momento negándole la escoba.— Creo que puedo manejarlo.

 Inmediatamente, comenzó a bambolear el escobillon cual si fuera una verdadera arma, sin contemplar la pelusa que el mismo poseía en el cepillo, haciendo que vuele un poco de ella a su alrededor.

—Mi lanza era famosa en mi época, ¡ahora no debería representar problema este artefacto!— comento poniéndose a "barrer" con una técnica poco adecuada, más bien parecía estar apuñalando torpemente  pero con suavidad el piso con las cerdas de la escoba.

"Ese no es el uso que yo le daría a la palabra excitante..." pensó, sin molestarse en corregir el nombre del videojuego de nuevo. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando antes de eso Rider se había puesto a dar vueltas con ella, poniendo a todos sus elementos con pantallas frágiles al riesgo de un griego que hablaba de su "famosa lanza".

—Y esa tampoco es la forma en la que se usa una escoba... ¿Realmente no tenían? —preguntó. "¿Por qué me pongo a dejar que limpie si supe que lo iba a ensuciar más?" La única opción que le quedaba era una que no terminaba de convencerla—. Si en serio tienes la necesidad de ponerte a barrer —se trabó en el medio; tenía las palabras, pero no sabía cómo decirlas—, pues, uhm, supongo que debería enseñarte cómo usarla, bueno, ¿me la devuelves?

Cuando oyó las dudas de su máster sobre sus habilidades, claramente no pudo hacer más que responder.— Creo que estas cosas aparecieron muchos siglos después de mi muerte.

 Aunque efectivamente hay registros del renacimiento de escobas en prototipo, Aquiles no lo sabía con certeza, simplemente se limitó a hacer una aproximación inexacta mientras detenía el escobillon junto a su cuerpo.

—Esta bien, tengo entendido que todos lo hacen en menor o mayor medida.— comento antes de darle la escoba cual arma a compañero de guerra, alcanzandosela por el "mango".

Tampoco tenía en claro de cuándo databa la creación de las escobas. Pero no era exactamente eso lo que le preocupaba a Nikki cuando tomó la escoba por el mango, empezando a demostrar cómo se hacía esa tarea tan común para ella.

—No se supone que debas que pinchar el suelo, solamente pásalo para juntar el polvo y la basura. ¿Entendiste? —preguntó, luego de su corta demostración. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en enseñarle a hacer esto...? Es demasiado extraño, más si pienso que este tipo tiene tres milenios más que yo..."

—¿Juntar?...— Aún no entendía la parte de apilar la tierra, en su época esas cosas no eran tenidas en cuenta, más bien, vivió sus últimos diez años en el arenero que rodeaba Troya.

—En esta época...— Comentó mientras se ponía detrás de su máster para acompañarla en el movimiento del escobillon sosteniendo el mismo de la forma en que ella lo hacía aún rodeándola con sus brazos.—Si que odian el polvo.

Había estado ocupada mirando al suelo como para preocuparse dónde andaba Aquiles; hubiera levantado la escoba como acto reflejo si no hubiera sido que él también la estaba sosteniendo por ella.

—¡H-hey! Se supone que yo te estoy enseñando —exclamó, sin encontrarle sentido a la manera en la que él se había puesto—. ¡Ya tuviste que meterte en mi zona de confort...!

—¿Zona de confort?...— Claramente era un término demasiado moderno como para que él lo entendiese, se quedó callado un momento sin moverse más que para seguir el movimiento de la escoba.

 Aún así, simplemente intento deducir que significaba a partir del concepto del "Confort" como algo agradable.—Esto quiere decir que... ¡¿Mi máster ahora se siente más cómoda conmigo?!

 No pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara mientras lo decía, sostuvo firmemente la escoba sin darse cuenta y prosiguió.— ¡Entonces tal vez debería aprender cosas como estas más seguido!

Lou G: Era bastante obvio que el término "zona de confort" nunca había sido nombrado en la vida de Aquiles, mas Nikki no entendía cómo había podido interpretar la palabra con una definición totalmente diferente. "Ya entiendo por qué fue a la guerra en lugar de a estudiar..."

—¡Eso es todo lo...! —Antes que pudiera seguir la oración, el sonido de la puerta de su departamento abriéndose la mantuvo en modo alerta, apenas pudiendo mirar a quién había entrado desde la espalda de Aquiles.

—¡Nik! —La voz de Tiffany sonaba demasiado clara. Aunque no podía ver su propio rostro, estaba segura que se veía tan impactado como el de su amiga—. Eh, ¿vuelvo más tarde?

—¡No estamos ocupados! Rid... Ray, ¿puedes moverte de ahí? —preguntó, sin saber si estaba aumentando la incomodidad de la situación o no.

No era la primera vez en el día que Nikki dejaba una oración a medio terminar, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando, y no reacciono de manera tan brusca cuando llegó Tiffany como su máster porque estaba distraído aún contento por lo del confort.

—¡Oh, claro!— respondió cuando apareció Tiffany mientras soltaba la escoba para liberar a su máster, sin disolver la sonrisa de su rostro.—... ¿Acaso Dejé la puerta abierta de nuevo?— Hizo una pregunta de evidente respuesta.

"La puerta abierta no es el problema aquí," se dijo a sí; Tiffany estaba acostumbrada a entrar sin tocar. La única diferencia era que no solía ser abrazada por la espalda por un griego iletrado.

—Es una... Sorpresa verte aquí de nuevo, Ray —contestó Tiffany, intentando no saltar a conclusiones, algo complicado siendo que a la mañana habían tenido una conversación dudosa. Algo que Nikki recién recordaba; todavía debía preguntarle a Aquiles sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana, pero ya no  podía hacerlo con ella en la conversación—. Nikki, cámbiate ese pijama. No vas a salir así.

—... ¿Salir? —preguntó. Era más una confirmación que una pregunta; sus planes para esa noche estaban dentro de su departamento, no afuera—. Tiff, realmente no tengo las ganas...

—¡Vamos! Anoche ya te quedaste toda la noche jugando, necesitas un poco de aire fresco. Porfa —insistió ella, extendiendo su bolso hacia ella. Nikki tampoco había notado ese tamaño, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a verla yendo y viniendo de la universidad—. ¡Cambiate!

—No estoy segura. Es... mucha gente —reafirmó. Conociendo a su amiga, seguramente ya había invitado a cinco personas como mínimo.

—¿Mucha gente? Pero si no invité a nadie más —contestó. Se retractó enseguida—. Bueno, sí lo hice... Pero Kyanna está cuidando a su bebé, y por algún motivo Audrey no me contesta los mensajes.

"No me sorprende, debe estar en sus días," pensó cuando mencionó a su amiga pelirroja. Algo le aliviaba, siendo que iban a ser sólo dos, pero se preguntaba por qué Audrey no estaba ahí para sacarla de su casa por la fuerza.

—Incluso así, no me imagino cuántas personas estarán ahí, es noche de viernes —contestó, todavía reacia a aceptar.

—Vamos, Nik, no pasará nada. Tienes que relajarte un poco. —En ese momento, Tiffany sonaba más como una madre preocupada, aún si la estaba incitando a salir a una discoteca de dudosa calidad y seguramente beber a pesar que ambas tenían menos de veintiun años—. Y si no te gusta, nos vamos. ¿No le darás una oportunidad?

Nikki seguía reacia a contestar; no porque no tuviera más excusas, sino porque le incomodaba que Tiffany siguiera insistiendo. Apenas pudo mantenerse en silencio, su mente dando vueltas en todo lo que podía salir mal en una salida.

—Ya veo...— Aquiles cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.— hay ropa para salir a tomar aire fresco...

 Rider se puso a reflexionar cómo sería una ropa para tomar aire fresco, tal vez vistieran como ninfas o algo así.—Recuerden que hace mucho frío afuera, tengan cuidado de no enfermarse.

 Aunque realmente no estaba entendiendo nada, no podía evitar sentir a su máster preocupada, ¿Tal vez sea por ese loco máster suelto?.— Madmuasel, mi ma... Nikki no parece tener ganas de salir esta noche de casa.

—¿Madmuasel? —El acento francés de Aquiles le recordaba al de Armstrong, no sabía si porque se había acostumbrado muy fácil o porque el francés de su jefe era de quinta.

—¡Ray! ¿Si va Ray entonces irás? —Tiffany aprovechó para dar un pie, y para que no pareciera que hacía planes frente a él sin invitarlo. No lo conocía desde hacía mucho, pero eso no hacía falta para salir a bailar un rato—. No quiere salir, pero estar encerrada todo el día tampoco le hará bien.

Nikki no tenía ningún contra argumento para eso más que su falta de ganas de salir. Y era cierto que Tiffany solamente era insistente, y no la descalificaba por querer quedarse jugando videojuegos en vez de irse. "Y las únicas veces que nos vemos son en la cafetería..."

—Si te sientes incómoda, nos vamos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No quieres salir con... —Tiffany seguía dudando sobre la relación que tenía su amiga con Ray, pero como ella misma había negado todo ya sabía cómo referirse a él— tus amigos? ¿Qué opinas, Ray?

—¿Que yo que?— Realmente no entendía porque tanto escándalo para salir a "respirar aire fresco"— ¿A esta hora del día? ¿En esta época del año? ¿En esta zona de los Ángeles? ¿y precisamente a tomar aire fresco?

 Aquiles sonrió cual negro confundido, no sabía porque tanto escándalo.—No me molestaría acompañarlas si eso desea mi ma... "madam".

—¡Sí! —contestó Tiffany—. Digo, no, no es exactamente tomar aire fresco... ¿Conoces la zona de discotecas de por aquí? —Antes de seguir hablando, le encajó a Nikki el bolso en las manos—. Fíjate la ropa si quieres, sé que esta noche hará frío así que traje unas cuantas cosas que quizá te gusten.

—... Supongo que iré a verlo... —contestó Nikki. Todavía tenía que asimilar la salida repentina, y estar un rato sola encerrada en el baño iba a ser la única privacidad que tendría en varias horas.

No sabía si la ropa que estaba ahí era solamente de Tiffany, ya que su amiga tenía una contextura mucho más pequeña a pesar de ser más alta. La camisa a cuadros que le había llevado no estaba tan mal, y los jeans negros que se probó le calzaban perfectamente. "Supongo que podría probar al menos una vez..." Solamente le hacía falta un abrigo, y podría aprovechar que estaban al borde del invierno para disimular sus rollos. "No creo necesitar nada más... Aparte de esto.'

—... pues, No conozco esa zona— Llevo sus manos a su mentón, y realmente no recordaba haber ido a uno de esos famosos boliches o siquiera haber visto uno esos días que pasó desde su invocación.— en general pasó mis días yendo de la casa al trabajo.

 Cuando su máster se fue al baño se quedó "a solas" con Tiffany, la verdad es que no había una gran privacidad en el baño de un monoambiente, no podían verla, pero prácticamente no significaba que no estuviera allí.— ¿Desde cuando son amigas con Nikk... Nik?

 No sabía si debía llamarla por su nombre o por como la llamaba Tiffany, pero termino diciéndole Nik Nik sin darse cuenta, en su época, uno tenía la costumbre de verse y salir seguido con sus amigos, pero claro, la globalización hizo lo suyo y se revolucionó a las relaciones humanas estos tres mil años.

—¿De casa al trabajo? ¿Y tus hobbies...? —Se detuvo antes de sonar más grosera cuestionando el estilo de vida del compañero de cuarto de su amiga. Luego de eso, la pregunta de Ray no sonaba muy descolgada, pero tampoco era algo que se estuviera esperando— . Cómo conocí a Nik... Bueno, a casi todos mis conocidos los tengo desde la secundaria, o de la universidad, pero Nik y yo estábamos en cursos distintos, soy mayor que ella aunque no se note —Rio. Estaba consciente de que seguía pareciendo una colegiala, incluso si a veces Nikki parecía una niña con su comportamiento—. A veces nos veíamos en el pasillo pero no pasó más allá de eso, al menos hasta que comenzamos a andar juntas por una amiga en común, Audrey, no sé si te la ha mencionado... Me estoy alargando demasiado, ¿verdad? El punto es que Nik y yo empezamos a hablar así, y como ella no sale de su casa más que para trabajar aprovecho para pasar a saludarla de vez en cuando. Es difícil que salga, como habrás visto...

El monólogo de Tiffany fue interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta del baño, la cual no había sido aceitada desde hacía... Nikki no recordaba la última vez que había prestado atención a esa clase de problemas. Se sentía incómoda al oír el silencio luego de haber escuchado los murmullos de la conversación mientras estaba dentro del baño.

—Pues, ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó, bajando la mirada. Era algo distinto el probarse la ropa frente al espejo del baño a salir con ella puesta.

—¡Sabía que te iba a ir estupendo! —Tiffany sonrió, juntando las manos en su pecho—. ¿O no, Ray? ¡Ya estás lista para esta noche!

—¿Hobbies...?— Era una buena pregunta, pasaba sus días con su máster o trabajando, de hecho, contemplar los pequeños detalles de la vida posmoderna podría ser un hobbie, pero antes de morir llevaba una vida algo menos que decente para las épocas que corrían.— Pues, me gusta pasar tiempo con Nik, es que yo vengo de... Un lugar muy muy lejano...

 (Eres un genio, Aquiles, eso explicaría que hacías antes de conocer a máster) pensó ingenuamente que su respuesta lo sacaría de los problemas con la amiga preguntona.

 —¿La madmuasel Adrey? Creo que he oído hablar de ella, pero no la he visto por la cafetería.— Intento evadir el tema cuando Nikki se manifestó entre ellos luciendo de forma muy diferente a la usual.

—¡Por supuesto! Su belleza podría destruir Troya... De nuevo.— El comentario de Tiffany, como siempre, le pareció impredecible y no sabía exactamente qué decir sobre su máster, claramente se veía atractiva, y él no tenía su repertorio de cumplidos muy actualizado.

La respuesta de Ray no logró convencer a Tiffany del todo, sino hacer que se cuestionara más de dónde había salido. De todas maneras la llegada de Nikki hizo que el tema se cambiara, y eso hacía que fuera más sencillo dejar el asunto de Ray hasta más tarde.

Por el lado de Nikki, estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos descolocados de su servant, pero con ese sentía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio respecto a su lugar de origen, y ni siquiera sabía de qué había estado hablando con su amiga antes que ella saliera. "¿Desde cuándo es buena idea que socialice sin un filtro?" se preguntó. Incluso así, no sabía si sentirse incómoda o si sentirse adulada en exceso, o si sentirse comparada con una mujer estúpida que dejó a su esposo por un cualquiera troyano.

—Guárdate tus cumplidos griegos... Ray —contestó, recordando a último momento que Tiffany no sabía qué era un Rider.

—Qué dura, y él haciéndote un cumplido —comentó Tiffany. La rubia volvió la mirada al único hombre en la sala, examinando su ropa, la cual parecía lo suficientemente casual para una salida nocturna—. Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, ¿necesitan agarrar algo antes de salir?

"Creo que este es mi pie para retirarme..." pensó Nikki, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de la salida. Tomó su bolso sin decir nada; teléfono, billetera y tarjeta para viajar entransporte público eran lo suficiente.

—¡Yo ya estoy!— En realidad, acababa de llegar del trabajo todo lo que necesitaba para salir ya lo tenía... Que era precisamente casi nada porque de esos tecnicismos se encargaba su máster, así que salió por la puerta sin mucho más que decir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es mi primera vez en un baile de esta... País.— Por poco se le escapaba "esta época", realmente tenía poca experiencia hablando con gente que no fuera Nikki en su tiempo fuera del trabajo.

—¿La primera vez? ¿Nunca has salido de fiesta? —preguntó Tiffany. Ray no tenía la apariencia de nerd retraído ermitaño que podía emanar Nikki, y pensó que quizás por eso era que ambos vivían juntos. Por el lado de Nikki, luego que los tres salieran cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento, los tres bajando las escaleras del edificio.

—¿Qué autobús nos dejara allí? —preguntó Nikki. Se tragó la pregunta apenas Tiffany alzó la mano y un taxi se paró frente a ellos.

—En bus tardaremos tres años. ¡Suban! —exclamó ella, abriendo la puerta trasera y sentándose en uno de los extremos.

—Okay, esto es algo caro... —susurró, más para ella que para que lo oyera alguno de sus acompañantes. No sabía si subir enseguida o si dejar que Rider pasara, por lo que apenas se limitó a mirarlo con dudas.

—Pues, la verdad no creo que sean como las de mi... País— llevo su mano a su cuello por los nervios que le provocaban sus propias mentiras.

Cuando se poso el automóvil frente a ellos,  le llamó la atención, claramente su  máster no tenía auto, nomás  podía verlos pasar por la calle con curiosidad cada  vez que salía—Un transporte...

"¡¿Que clase de carruaje es este?!" Se preguntó fascinado mientras tiffany se metía.—Nik, ¿cuánto costaría comprar uno de estos?

 Finalmente se subió en el asiento medio de la.parte trasera del taxi, esperando a que su máster viniera a su lado.

—Mucho —contestó ella, subiéndose al taxi y luego cerrando la puerta para que arrancara—. No tengo el dinero para un auto... o para obtener la licencia... —agregó en voz más baja.

—De todas formas, ese lugar es algo complicado para ir en auto —contestó Tiffany, luego de indicarle al conductor el destino—. ¡Pasaríamos toda la noche buscando un lugar dónde estacionar! Y no te preocupes por el dinero, Nick, esta vez yo invito.

Era algo complicado hablar con Tiffany cuando estaba el cuerpo enorme de Aquiles en medio, aunque no sabía si ella se sentía incomodada. "Al menos no me tengo que preocupar por que esté manejando borracha..." pensó ella, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué país eres, Ray? No se me ocurre qué lugar pueda ser tan diferente... —preguntó Tiffany.

Claramente no sabía cuánto era exactamente ese mucho dinero que le costaría su primer auto.—¿Licencia? Ya sé cómo conducir gracias a mis habilidades de esp... Añol.

 Volvió a olvidarse de que Tiffany estaba junto a él, y cuando esta le pregunto sobre su nacionalidad, solo volvieron a cruzarse los cables dentro de su cabeza.—Pues vengo de... Europa... De muchos países de Europa...

 Aún tenía que fingir lo francés, y lo de Grecia, lo español y para colmo, defender que se encontraba hablando en inglés, se agarró el cuello por el calor del momento.— Eso, viajo mucho.

"... ¿habilidades de español?" Normalmente, Nikki hubiera cedido ante la tentación que le causaba esa expresión, en especial porque Aquiles ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo actuar con otras personas que no supieran sobre la guerra del Grial. Contener la risa nunca le había sido tan difícil.

—¡Oh! ¿Eres como de esas personas que no tienen nacionalidad porque nacieron en un barco? —preguntó Tiffany. También le sorprendía a Nikki lo incómodo que se veía su servant cuando se trataba de esa situación; podía llegar a darle una mano en ese momento, "pero no es como si le fuera a hacer mal sentirse incómodo...", pensó. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el comportamiento de él la había incomodado, siendo la más reciente antes de la llegada de Tiffany a su departamento. Volvió la mirada hacia él, intentando que no se notara la risa que le estaba causando, pero no se le ocurría qué decir sin hundirlo cruelmente.

—Mi madre nació en el mar... ¿Eso cuenta?— Llevo su mano al mentón, aunque sabía de gente que había nacido en barcos, "aguas internacionales" no era un término que se oyera en esa época.

—Pero llevo viajando desde que soy pequeño, aunque a ella no le guste...— A este punto no sabía que tan sincero podía ser con sus... ¿Conocidas? ¿Amigas por extensión? Aunque no hablaba mucho de su infancia, no es como que no recordara sus días de alocada juventud.

—¿Tu madre? Vaya, ¿te llevas bien con tu familia? —preguntó Tiffany. Nikki no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar ella; era sabido que su relación con Jessie, su madre, no era de las mejores, especialmente cuando se trataba de las experiencias que había tenido en su infancia—. Wow... No sé si podría pasar todo el tiempo viajando. ¿Y tú, Nik?

—¿Ah? ¿Yo? —Había estado demasiado ocupada analizando la situación desde fuera como para participar de ella, por lo que la tomó de sorpresa—. No creo poder acostumbrarme a tantos cambios tan seguido... —Volvió la mirada a la ventana. Ya podían verse los edificios de extrañas luces que mostraban que habían llegado a la zona de las discos. Estaba ligeramente decepcionada de que Aquiles se hubiera recuperado de la incomodidad tan fácil—. Parece que ya falta menos.

—La relación con ella es complicada...— Tenía ciertos sentimientos conflictivos con respecto a su familia, aunque lo cierto es  que los últimos años de su  vida, solo llegó a apreciar a una persona de ellos.— Creo que soy más cercano a mi primo...

—Solo pensar en mi primo, como quisiera que el estuviera aquí ahora mismo...—mientras decía esto, su rostro comenzo a deformarse debido a que las luces titilantes de la ciudad hacían que cerrara y abriera los ojos mientras hacía muecas.

"Así que tocó a su primo... ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?" Las expresiones de Aquiles le hacían gracia y también la perturbaban, aunque no quería hacer ese comentario en voz alta para que Tiffany no pensara nada raro.

—Te entiendo... Mi relación con mi madre, ni yo la entiendo —contestó su amiga. Las luces también habían comenzado a iluminar su rostro, y cuando el chofer detuvo la marcha fue la primera en bajar—. ¡Hemos llegado!

—¿Ya? —Nikki hubiera preferido quedarse un rato más largo en el auto, pero no quedaba otra opción más que bajar. Los ecos de la música de los bares se escuchaban desde allí; no quería saber cómo iba a ser por dentro. Froto sus ojos y acomodó sus lentes, preparándose para salir, al menos hasta que notó que Rider seguía ahí—. Está bien... Bajemos, Ray.


	14. Noche en el boliche

Bar en la zona de discotecas de Los ángeles, a eso de las once.

 Era un lugar lleno de hombres cual fundidora de acero, y Hijikata Toshizo no advirtió ese pequeño detalle, aún cuando le dijeron que su nombre era muy firme en repetidas ocasiones.

 Miraba de reojo a cada persona que entraba y salía, todo su equipo se encontraba distribuido en distintos puntos estratégicos y a este punto era inútil preguntarse donde se encontraba la inmadura señorita a la que él llamaba "máster".

—Hay algo extraño en este lugar... Por alguna razón quiero clausurarlo.—Tomo un vaso de cerveza en la barra mientras hablaba con su compañero.

—No, hombre, el verdadero crimen será no volver a probar este delicioso tequila —contestó Jake Marshall, llevándose el vaso en su mano de nuevo a su boca. El detalle de la fundidora gay no le molestaba, siendo que vigilar desde la barra era menos cansador que ir hacia la pista—. Esta política de no beber en horario de trabajo me estaba arruinando. Pequeñas ventajas que tiene el trabajo encubierto.

Solía llevar consigo una cantimplora, algo que no podía hacer en el trabajo por obvias razones. A pesar de ser un trabajo encubierto, seguía llevando la ropa que lo caracterizaba; un poncho de lana marrón lo abrigaba en esa molesta y fría noche de invierno, y un sombrero de cowboy robado del set de Clint Eastwood cubría su cabellera castaña. Incluso estando en la búsqueda de un asesino serial seguía relajado, aunque la rigidez de su nuevo superior se le hacía ligeramente incómoda para tratar con él.

—¿Usted cree que el asesino batee para este lado? —preguntó, observando el extraño comportamiento de los hombres—. Si tan solo el viento nos quisiera contar alguno de sus secretos...

—No tan rápido, vaquerazo. —intento detener inútilmente su fondo blanco sin mucho éxito.— No hay que perder el norte, así que debemos evitar embriagarnos.

—¡Eso es! ¡Este lugar no tiene salida para incendios!— exclamó luego de que su sexto sentido policial lo guiara hacia aquello que le molestaba.

 Aunque le sorprendió lo de "batear para ese lado" no pudo evitar recordar aquello que le dijo la psicóloga del departamento de criminalística.—La finalidad de este asesino serial es acostarse con su padre... Psicológicamente hablando.

—Alto usted. Todavía no ha sido testigo de mi súper resistencia al alcohol —comentó Marshall. La conclusión extraña a la que había llegado no sabía si lo haría reír o si lo haría lamentarse de que ese tipo estaba un escalafón más alto que él. No mejoró luego del comentario sobre el supuesto incesto que tenía el asesino serial que investigaba—. Disculpe, señor, pero no encuentro el sentido psicológico en querer convertirse en su propio padre, aunque si gusta escuchar conozco una interesante historia similar, había sido en Texas donde una jovencita se descuidó un segundo y ya estaba pariendo a sus nietos...

¿Esto tenía acaso tintes Santiagueños? Aunque el incesto era un fetiche actual de lo más común entre los nipones actuales, a él claramente le repugnaba la forma en que su gran nación era conocida por la gente de occidente.

— Eso es repulsivo, oficial.— Bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza y golpeó el vaso contra la barra.— Estoy seguro de que esos "nietijos" deberian tener serios problemas...

 Toco un dispositivo auricular en su oído con disimulo, para poder comunicarse con el resto de su equipo que deberían contar con mecanismos similares.—Aqui zorro 1, ¿alguna novedad?

Por el lado de Marshall no tenía nada más que comentar y siguió bebiendo su vaso de tequila sin preocuparse por la opinión de su jefe.

Por el otro, las encargadas de vigilar la discoteca sáfica fueron contactadas por su superior, y la primera en atender fue Maggey Byrde.

—¡Aquí zorro 8! Negativo, no hay ninguna novedad que actualizar, zorro 12 y yo... ¡Auch! ¡Mis lentes! ¡No encuentro mis lentes! —Su voz pasó de seriedad a preocupación a un ritmo acelerado, y su compañera respondió con su auricular por ella.

—Aquí zorra 12. Entre tantas tortillas es difícil distinguir el aroma de la sangre —respondió la Reina del atragantamiento, acomodando su sombrero. A pesar de haber sido llamada por falta de personal, le divertia estar en una misión encubierta—. Muchas mujeres y pocas salidas para incendio. Cambio.

Aún estando rodeado de las personas menos eficientes del cuerpo policial, Hijikata no tenía más opción que confiar en ellos, pues eran "su fuerza".

—Si tuviera que decidir entre ser el zorro 1 y no serlo, claramente eligiria ser llamado así.—El oficial Mike meekins se puso al habla en la línea desde otra discoteca.

 "Eres un idiota" Penso Berserker haciendo resonar el golpe de su palma con su rostro en la línea.—Zorra 12, también he notado lo de las salidas para incendios, otro día podremos clausurar estos lugares.

—Pues, si tuviera que decir si he visto algo extraño o si no lo he visto, claramente diría que si lo hice.— Meekins miraba al inspector Gumshoe a la distancia intentando bailar "el Meneaito" sin gran éxito.—Pero no sería algo sobre el criminal.

 Hijikata puso sus codos sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos de los nervios, tan poca gente a su mando, con tan pobre preparación, y con un caso tan delicado era natural que se encontrara irritados.—Siento que nos falta algo para encontrarlo...

||Bar con salida de emergencia, 11 PM||

Era otra noche fuera de su departamento, dando vueltas por los bares del lado más acaudalado de Los Ángeles, el lugar predilecto de Carmilla para cargar su maná. Su máster podía no ser un mago, pero sus reservas siempre estaban llenas gracias a ese método.

—Es temprano y ya parece que va a explotar de gente —comentó a Makishima, cruzando la entrada de la discoteca, sin molestarle haber pisado un par de pies con sus tacos afilados—. ¿No vas a entrar? Este lugar admite hombres hetero, cariño.

Si había algo en lo que se parecían él y su servant, era en que sabía usar sus encantos aún sin venir de alguna suerte de carisma sobrenatural.

—No será difícil llevarte a algunas mujeres esta noche.— Acomodó su camisa y se arregló el pelo antes de entrar con un movimiento de su cuello.

—A este punto, la policía seguramente tendrá agentes en cubierto...— comentó deteniéndose por un espectáculo bochornoso que presenció en el momento mismo que entró a la disco.

 Entre la gente se dejó entrever un sujeto entrado en años bailando "el Meneaito" de sin gracia, y más aún, sin siquiera un poco de coordinación con el tema.— "...Contra la estupidez, hasta los dioses luchan en vano."

 Citó a Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, algo decepcionado porque esperaba algo mejor de la policía de los Ángeles.

Luego de ver a su máster entrar, Carmilla se mezcló entre la gente buscando alguna joven de sexualidad confundida para recargar su maná.

Por el lado de Tiffany, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto entrar a su profesor en la disco. Se giró hacia Nikki y Ray, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¡Ya vuelvo! —exclamó ella.

—... ¿Un qué? —La cacofonía no permitía que Nikki pudiera escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, pero apenas se había ido sintió que estaba consciente del lugar donde se encontraba. Ya ni siquiera la tenía a ella de compañía, y no sabía si ir detrás de ella o si quedarse en su lugar—. No sé para qué me trajo... —Caminaba con dudas, yendo despacio a dónde había ido Tiffany.

Hijikata tenía razón al suponer que su máster se encontraría en las cercanías del lugar. Sentada en la barra sin haber pedido nada estaba Nemesis observando al resto de la multitud, en especial a uno de los "bailarines" de la pista del centro de la disco.

"Vamos a ver, quién tiene más pinta de asesino serial," pensó ella. "Definitivamente ese no." La presencia de un ente de maná no debió haberla tomado de sorpresa; estaba segura que la mujer que entró era una servant, pero su clase no era distinguible a simple vista. "¿Qué clase de servant viene a una disco?" Le sorprendía más no poder encontrar al máster de esa mujer.

Makishima Shougo no podía perder mucho tiempo, aunque pudo notar la presencia policíaca y no había nada mejor que burlarse de ella actuando en sus narices.

 Se acercó bailando a la barra y se sentó junto a la jovencita de cabellos verdes asegurándose de pasar frente a ella para llamar su atención, ya que se encontraba mirando la pista como si buscara a alguien.

—Dos daiquiri frutales. —Comenzo con algo suave mientras mantenía una fachada amable, esa tarde se había puesto maquillaje en el sello previendo que a alguien pudiera llamarle la atención mientras coqueteaba, así que no tuvo miedo de usar lenguaje no verbal con tal de que esa chica comprendiera sus intenciones.

 Aquiles en otro lado de la disco, no pudo hacer más que seguir a su máster y sentirse atraído por el baile de un sujeto llamado Gumshoe en la pista, de manera claramente no sexual.

—¡Nik, mira, mira!— intento detener a su máster que parecía algo perturbada.—¿Eso es un baile de su época? Toda la gente está mirándolo... ¡Debe ser un profesional!

 Aunque provocaba cringe en cada persona que lo veía, el inspector no parecía percatarse de ello, hace años que no pisaba una pista de baile.

—... ¿Daiquiris frutales? ¿Tienes diecisiete o qué? —preguntó Nemesis apenas lo vio junto a él. No podía creer que ese hombre se le había acercado apenas entrar; el aura que ese tipo emanaba era de un hikkikomori que quería lucirse, y maldijo internamente que se hubiera acercado a ella. Su sello de comando estaba cubierto con sus guantes.

Por el lado de Nikki, miró hacia el lado que le indicaba su servant, quedando su visión en aquel hombre de extraños pasos de baile. "¿No había salido en televisión un día de estos?" pensó, tratando de recordar aquellos reportajes que a veces pasaban en la televisión de la cafetería.

—¡La repe! ¡Pasame la repe!

Sin que nadie lo esperara, otro hombre se le unió al bailarín en el centro, meneando sus caderas con sus manos en la nuca, un micrófono en su cabeza. Las luces psicodelicas de la disco hacían notar una ilusión óptica donde la silueta de ese hombre se multiplicaba; el estribillo  del Meneaito empezó a escucharse en off, y antes que se apagara por completo, una melodía familiar comenzó a oírse en todo el predio.

— Yo! Listen up, here's a story, about a little guy who lives in a blue world

—... Esto me gusta pero me asusta —comentó Nikki, sin poder desviar la mirada de todo ese espectáculo.

—¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quien te ha dicho algo? Histérica.— como todo una divasa, miro a némesis de reojo, mientras recibía los dos tragos y se volteaba dándole la espalda.

 Caminó hacia la pista hacia donde Tiffany se encontraba, y le dió el trago esperando que esa chica de verdes cabellos estuviera viéndolo. "usaba guantes" pensó considerando la posibilidad de que se tratara de otro máster, en cualquier caso, no podría hacer mucho en esa situación, su servant estaba muy lejos de él.

 Sonrió a su estudiante antes de ofrecerle el trago.— Maye... No, señorita Tiffany, veo que también le gusta venir a este lugar.

 Claramente pudo notar la mirada de su estudiante en clase, y la discreción no era su rasgo más distintivo, y menos aún cuando era fotografiado cada vez que mostraba su perfil.

—Yo tampoco sé que está pasando... ¡Pero creo que quiero seguirlos!— la canción seguía su marcha, a pesar de la poca gracia al momento de bailar de el máster of Meneaito y el policía, más no les faltaba sincronía.

— And himself and everybody around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

 Fue en el momento en que Aquiles no pudo evitar unirse, mimetizandose azul bajo una luz de la disco y cantando.—I'm cú, daba di daba da...

—¡El histérico eres tú! —exclamó, sin haberse dado cuenta que el tipo realmente se había ido. Por un lado estaba feliz de que se fuera, pero también enojada por el atrevimiento de ese hikkikomori. "Hasta los inadaptados tienen mejor suerte en el amor que yo."

Al ver a su profesor con dos bebidas en sus manos, por un momento Tiffany creyó que había ido acompañado. Su expresión cambió cuando él se acercó; debió disimular su emoción para no parecer desesperada, esperando que el trago no se le cayera.

—¡Profesor...! Sí, pues, es la primera vez que le veo por aquí, ¿qué le parece, profesor Shibata? —preguntó, intentando no parecer muy obvia—. ¿Vino solo?

Nikki no sabía por dónde empezar a ver la situación. El único acompañante que le quedaba se había ido a la pista con un grupo de bailarines de dudosa habilidad, y cuando volvió a ver a Tiffany notó que el hombre junto a ella era el mismo que el de la foto que había recibido la noche anterior. "Así que ya estaba arreglado..." pensó, algo decepcionada e incómoda por la situación. A ese punto no sabía si perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba uniéndose a los bailarines de Blue o si hacerlo quedándose al margen de la situación, yendo a la puerta a esperar que Tiffany se despidiera de ella. Al final decidió quedarse mirando a los bailarines en la pista; al fin y al cabo, estaba segura que ese conductor estaba grabando un programa, y verlo en vivo no sonaba tan mal.

—¿Solo?— No había una necesidad implícita en mentir, y tampoco parecía conveniente hacerlo ahora mismo— He venido con una vieja amiga— comento aún evitando señalar directamente a su servant en una zona con tantos enemigos potenciales.

 En otro lado de la disco, junto a la barra de tragos, Meekins seguía fingiendo que trabajaba y tomaba un jugo con popote, cuando abruptamente volvió a llamar a la línea general.—¡Oficial! ¡oficial Kyon!

—Ya le dije que no soy Kyon, ¡Soy Smith!— respondió berserker desde el bar gay, sin poder evitar atraer todas las miradas.

—Si tuviera que decidir si prefiero decirle Kyon o John Smith, claramente me decidiría a decirle Kyon.— Volvió a divagar.

—Ahhh... ¡Yo también vine con amigos! Están... —Intentó disimular su decepción al saber que estaba acompañado, y se giró a la pista de baile. Sabía que Nikki no iba a meterse ni por las malas, pero ver a los bailarines azules era adictivo—. Están en la pista. ¿Usted baila?

Carmilla se acercó a la barra de nuevo, pensando en la cantidad de mujeres hetero que había en ese lugar. "Ni Laura se hacía rogar tanto," pensó, sentándose en la barra.

—¿Sangría tiene? —preguntó, y en ese momento Nemesis se giró hacia ella, sin notar lo poco delicada que había sido—. ¿Qué tengo?

—¿Alguien te habló? —preguntó, volviendo a sentirse irritada. Casi olvidaba que era esa mujer la que había visto en la puerta, y apenas lo notó cuando la sensación de maná se lo recordó.

—No te lo tomes a mal, querida, mírame todo lo que quieras —contestó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello enrulado que daba vueltas alrededor de sus largas uñas.

"Genial, un espíritu lesbiano," pensó, tratando de idear un plan para contactar a su servant. "Veamos si el hechizo de conexión funciona... ¡Berserker! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Aunque tenía ciertas nociones de baile y expresión corporal, Makishima nunca se había interesado en aprender a bailar "despacito" ni de esos temas del verano con meneo sensual.— Suena un poco extraño siendo tu profesor.— Sonrió.

—Pero creo que necesito una tutoría.— comento mientras miraba de reojo a la pista y a los sujetos bailando blue.

—¡Que no soy Kyon!— Le respondió a todos, incluyendo a su máster que se encontraba ligado a él de una manera irregular.

 Cuando se dió cuenta de la conexión, comenzó a hablar por su mente "En el bar gay de la calle 37, ¿Por que preguntas?"

Lo carismático de su profesor seguía pudiendo con ella, y no sabía si comenzar con sus manos o su cintura. Tomó sus hombros para guiarlo al centro de la pista, marcando el territorio (? Blue ya había terminado para ese momento, y alguna canción de ritmos latinos que le gustaba a su peluquera empezó a sonar.

—No es mucha ciencia, pero sé que usted es inteligente, ¡sólo muévase! —exclamó, esperando que lo escuchara por sobre toda esa muchedumbre de gente bailando. Sus pasos parecían más saltos que movimientos con gracia; no sabía si de la emoción o si de repente toda su adolescencia en los boliches se había esfumado.

"... ¿te fuiste a un bar gay?" Nemesis alzó una ceja, y se hubiera reído de no ser porque seguía estando de malas. "Hay una servant aquí. Si puedes venir a la disco de la calle 15 lo más rápido que puedas, nos harías un gran favor. No pienso gastarme un sello de comando para esto."

Por el lado de Carmilla, ya había estado demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar; una de sus habilidades de vampiro que había conservado siendo servant era el poder de desmaterializarse, y se dirigió a la parte menos ocupada del lugar para comenzar su recarga de maná.

"Auxilio, me desmayo" comenzó a sonar en toda la disco y ese hipnótico tema hizo a Aquiles y a Gumshoe mover sus piernas y brazos como si fueran alguna especie de dinosaurio.

(Hubiera preferido que fuera despacito...) Pensó Makishima mientras veía como su estudiante bailaba de forma animada y el la seguía con torpeza, esta vez auténtica debido a la errática coreografía.

—Me  gusta tu forma de bailar, me recuerda a mi juventud.— le dijo al oído a Tiffany.

"Callese viejo lesbiano" estaba oyendose cuando hijikata entró a la disco sin ser del todo discreto, había avisado a su gente que se metiera al lugar, pero nadie había llegado aún.

—Tu... Eh... Hermana!— comento finalmente acercándose a némesis.

"Auxilio, me desmayo," pensó Tiffany ante el acercamiento repentino de su profesor.

—No diga eso, usted también es muy joven... —contestó, esperando no notara el estremecimiento que le causó.

La única que identificó al oficial encubierto fue Nemesis, y su llegada solamente le causó alivio al saber que no había sido tan estúpido como para perderse.

—... ¿Hermana? —contestó; había tardado en entender que tenían que disimular—. Zerk. No te perdiste en el camino. Bien. —Levantó la mirada, buscando a la mujer, pero no alcanzaba a encontrarla de nuevo. "Cabello blanco, enrulado, piel blanca, ojos ámbar. ¿Eso alcanza para que la encuentres?"

—jmp...— Makishima intento contener una risa discreta, más termino largarla.— jajaja, ¿eso fue un cumplido? Es el primero que me han dicho en mucho tiempo...

—Por supuesto.— contesto berserker sin usar la telepatía.— Pero apreciaría que me llamaras John Smith.

—Atencion a todas las unidades.— comento usando su transmisor.— Se identificó a un sospechoso, de pelo blanco, tez clara, con ojos ámbar y con rulos, repito, se identificó a un sospechoso.

—Si tuviera que decir si creería escuchar al oficial kyon por el transmisor o si lo escuché junto a mi, claramente no sabría qué decir...— comento Meekins para si mismo, mientras sacaba al inspector de la pista de baile de manera abrupta, para sorpresa de Aquiles.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo? Usted es un hombre atractivo y yo una joven inexperta... —La risa del "profesor Shibata" la había contagiado, y no había caído en la cuenta de lo que había respondido hasta después de rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

—Y yo apreciaría que no me metieras en tus líos policiales. Estamos a mano, Zerk —contestó Nemesis.

Luego de haber recargado su maná, Carmilla había bajado la guardia por un momento; la descripción suya que oyó le hizo sacar su teléfono celular, marcando el número de su máster. Seguir moviéndose la delataría.

—Shogo, me descubrieron. ¡No sé cómo, pero me descubrieron! —exclamó, observando a su máster a la distancia—. Deja a tu colegiala y vámonos.

—Tiffany... Yo...— comento tomándole suavemente de las manos, mientras acercaba su rostro más de lo que pareciera apropiado en cualquier otro contexto.

 De repente el teléfono de makishima sonó, obligando al máster a contestar con la cortamambos de su servant diciéndole que la cosa se había jodido.—Ya veo...

 Cortó la llamada y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo, pero no dejo de tomar la diestra de su alumna con su mano izquierda aún en la llamada.— Debo irme, ha surgido un imprevisto...

En otro lado de la disco hijikata se puso a buscar gente con la descripción dada, mientras daba una orden a Maggey que era su única subordinada en el bar lésbico.— Maggey, tu encárgate de la entrada, revisa quién entra y quién sale, los demás la buscaremos por dentro.

—¿Sí...? —No esperaba que su profesor le siguiera el juego con tanta rapidez; la noche aun era joven, y su acercamiento le hacía creer que no llevar el auto esa noche había valido la pena. Al menos hasta que contestó el teléfono—. ¡P-pero no puedo dejar que se vaya solo! No voy a meterme en sus asuntos personales, sería una pena que se fuera ahora mismo, ¡e-es temprano aún!

Mientras la joven insistía, Carmilla observaba a lo lejos, esperando que su máster fuera hacia ella y se desesperaba al pensar que no iba a acercarse solamente porque una colegiala estaba a menos de cinco pies de él. "¡Me cortó!" pensó, ante la falta de educación de su máster en ese momento. "¿Qué bien puede hacerle una colegiala...?" Antes de seguir pensando en ello, el llamativo baile del viejo lesbiano hizo que su concentración se desviara a la pista, más bien hacia el sujeto de cabello en punta que bailaba como dinosaurio. "¿Qué demonios hace un servant en una discoteca?"

—¡Entendido, oficial Smith! —exclamó Maggey. Salió del bar lésbico, buscando en vano a alguien con los rasgos que había dicho su superior, y luego llegó a la entrada de la discoteca donde se encontraba el resto de los oficiales. Se colocó en la entrada; la pista de baile era perfectamente visible desde ese lugar. "El inspector Gumshoe escondía bien esos pasos..." pensó.

Aunque contemplaba la posibilidad de que lo dejara irse cual Cenicienta, makishima atendió al pedido de Tiffany y se acercó de nuevo fingiendo que alguna otra persona de la disco detrás de él lo había empujado.— Si te dijera que algo problemático... ¿Aún así podrías acompañarme?

 Makishima se encontraba frente a ella, pero apartó la mirada con vergüenza mientras decía esas palabras.

 Aunque debía tener su sexto sentido de búsqueda de servants como una habilidad pasiva, Aquiles no podía usarlo debido al pobre reservorio de maná de su máster, así que no podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en el momento que dejó de bailar.— ¡Así que por esto se reúne tanta gente!

 El cancelamiento de presencia de Assassin dificultaba su trabajo, pero no evitaba que berserker viera al sujeto en la pista bailando como.un dinosaurio junto a su subordinado (Voy a tener en cuenta a ese servant para más tarde, no parece ser nuestro objetivo principal) pensó hijikata mientras anotaba en una lista el dinero que descontaría de la paga de Gumshoe.

—Pues... No sé qué tan problemáticos sean sus asuntos... No quiero que usted se vaya —contestó, algo preocupada por la situación de su profesor. Le causaba intriga, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba esforzándose demasiado para ganar su atención cuando en realidad su estrategia al principio había sido hacerse la difícil.

—Eh... Sí. Música, alcohol, baile, no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que entusiasma a la gente a venir —respondió Nikki al comentario de su servant. Había estado pegada a la pared gran parte de la velada, y tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de moverse.

La manera de histeriquear de Makishima se le hacía increíble para sus parámetros, ("¿Desde cuándo los hombres se quedan tanto tiempo hablando?"), y la cantidad de tiempo que estaban perdiendo la hacía alterarse. Avanzó hasta llegar junto a su máster, tocando su hombro esperando que la escuchara por sobre la música.

—¿Ya terminaste? No voy a seguir esperándote —contestó. Le costaba no decir el nombre de su máster, mas se metería en problemas peores con él si revelara su verdadero nombre. En ese momento tampoco recordaba su apodo.

—Lo siento mucho, Tiffany...— no sabía si podía generar celos en ella ver a tal fabulosidad como era su servant siendo "su amiguita", pero ya no podía quedarse más tiempo, ni había gran necesidad de hacerlo.— Gracias por haberme acompañado esta noche, realmente lo necesitaba.

 Se dió media vuelta junto a su servant y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para incendios.

—En mis tiempos también se hacía eso, aunque no acostumbraba hacerlo...— comentó Aquiles recordándose junto a su máster contra la pared.— Pero creo que disfruto más pasar la noche aprendiendo a jugar videojuegos contigo que bailar canciones sobre viejos lesbianos...

 —Asi te quería agarrar, ¡inspector!— comento furioso mientras llamaba la atención de gumshoe que no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo por el susto.— Estamos en medio de un operativo, ya identificamos a un sospechoso y te veo aquí, con una lechuga y un conductor de calidad dudosa que me dice que se desmaya y que un viejo Lesbiano se calla.

Cuando vio a la mujer a su lado, la sensación de impotencia que le provocó le hizo seguirlo incluso si había una persona junto a él.

—¡Quiero seguir acompañándolo! —exclamó, sin saber si su voz sería ahogada por los parlantes o si realmente podía ser oída.

"Este es el tema del verano, el que vas a cantar y bailar por todos lados, que habla del sol, de la arena y de las olas"

—¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera es verano... —susurró para sí, antes de oír el comentario de Aquiles sobre sus hobbies. Le sorprendía que comentara eso, pero tampoco le cerraba que él no fuera una persona que frecuentara ese tipo de lugares—. ¿Lo dices en serio? Uhm, digo, te veías bastante entretenido cuando estabas en la pista.

Por el lado de Maggey, estaba tan ocupada presenciando la escena del inspector con su jefe, que no había notado a la mujer sospechosa pasando junto a ella. "Si intervengo, solo va a ser para empeorar las cosas," pensó. Nunca había tenido demasiada suerte.

—Entonces ven con nosotros.—comento el profesor mientras tomaba la mano de su estudiante detrás de él y abría la salida de emergencia que tenía un sujeto cuidando de ella, que amablemente los dejo pasar mientras hacía una señal con una sonrisa.

—Pues, en mi época había bailes y música también, pero esas eran cosas de gente muy distinta a mi...— comentó recordando su vida en Grecia antigua.— El campo de batalla siempre pareció mi lugar en el mundo, porque los dioses lo había decidido así.

 No pudo evitar mover su cabeza al ritmo del tema del verano de manera inconsciente.— Estar haciendo cosas del siglo XXI en el siglo XXI con una chica que es una verdadera guerrera de esta sorpendente época es más divertido que cualquier baile.— comento refiriéndose a los videojuegos mientras eran escuchados por Meekins que fue mandado por berserker.

 Hijikata pudo ver cómo salían por la salida de emergencia tres personas, entre ellas una de las descritas por su máster.—Todas las unidades, detengan a los que están saliendo por la salida de emergencia.— comento hijikata en el transmisor, sin embargo se encontraba en medio de la pista y solo se escucho un meneo sensual y una clavada de sombrilla.

—¡S-si! —exclamó; no sabía que se solucionaría tan fácil, y menos que su profesor tomaría la iniciativa. "Debería enviarle un mensaje a Nik..." Pensó, chequeando que estuviera donde se había quedado. "Parece estar teniendo un buen rato."

—Y siempre hay una parte que pide palmas, palmas, palmas —tarareaba la chica de lentes, luego oyendo lo que Aquiles seguía comentando sobre su vida pasada—. Suena muy molesto tener que hacer tu vida como la pidan unos seres omnipotentes... —Al ser llamada "verdadera guerrera" no pudo evitar reír un poco—. ¡Hey! Jugar al lol no me hace una guerrera, en una batalla real estaría con la cola entre las patas... —Recordó cómo había sido cuando supo que se había metido en ese conflicto y se calló.

—Este es el tema del verano... ¿Pero no estábamos en invierno? —preguntó Maggey. Al escuchar algo parecido a una salida de emergencia por el transmisor, salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la disco, mas para ese momento ya había olvidado la descripción que había dicho su jefe. Señaló a la mujer rubia, y Tiffany no supo cómo reaccionar—. Yo, uh, ¡Tendré que detenerte! ¡No puedes resistirte!

"¿Los policías siempre han sido así...?" se preguntó Carmilla, levantando una ceja, haciendo una seña a su máster y saliendo de la escena con total parsimonia.

 

—¡Estoy segura que debe haber un error...! —susurró Tiffany, sin saber cómo actuar frente a la mujer. Era una policía, poco imponente, pero policía después de todo.

—En mis días pelear por cualquier cosa era lo común, aunque teníamos leyes, no era difícil pasarlas por alto.— Comentó mientras oía el meneo sensual ¡Sensual!.— En cierto modo, me alegra que al menos en esta época puedan vivir tanto tiempo sin la necesidad de pelear por culpa de algún... Ehmmm ¿político?

 Lo cierto es que en esa época la única forma de ser poderoso era hacer la guerra, por lo que todos los cargos políticos la anhelaban, aunque era algo que superaba la inteligencia de Aquiles.— Y descuida, ¡mientras yo esté protegiéndote, nada podrá lastimarte!

 Makishima abrazó a Tiffany y la cubrió entre sus brazos para protegerla de "la malvada" policía.—Descuida, Tiffany, ellos no te buscan a ti.

 Hizo una señal a su servant para que dejara inconsciente a la oficial mientras caminaba junto a Tiffany para que pasaran junto a la oficial poco imponente aún rodeándola en sus brazos.— Ya mi amiga se encargará de este asunto, nosotros nos vamos porque no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Sigue sin ser complicado pasarlas por alto, tú mismo viste cómo es que un asesino serial está por todos los medios de comunicación. Me da escalofríos. —Olvidó por un momento el frío que hacía afuera del lugar y aun así terminó temblando por el pensamiento. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada tanto por la manera en la que Rider se veía atento por su seguridad como por el "clavo que te clavo la sombrilla" que se escuchaba en los parlantes—. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí...

—Uhm, está bien, me alegra que solo haya sido un susto... —dijo Tiffany, no poco halagada por la manera protectora en que se le había acercado su profesor. Por el lado de Carmilla, bastó con tomar de los hombros a la oficial, mucho más baja que ella, para dejar un rodillazo limpio en su mentón. Maggey había sido entrenada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la fuerza de aquella mujer bastó para dejarla inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en la barra, Nemesis no entendía por qué su servant perdía tanto tiempo discutiendo con un oficial incompetente en lugar de encargarse de la tarea que tenía con aquella servant. "¡Zerk! ¡¿Vas a seguir haciendo cosas estúpidas con ese oficial estúpido o vas a hacerme caso de una vez?! ¡Assassin se está yendo!"

—Escapa conmigo.— dijo makishima al oído de su alumna mientras huía del lugar sin soltarle la manos.

Hijikata Tardó un par de minutos hasta poder llegar a la salida de emergencia, miro al guardia de la salida de emergencia de reojo, pero no pudo evitar notar su ascendencia oriental antes de dar una patada a la puerta y abrirla de un solo golpe.

 Se encontró con su subordinada siendo atacada por la mujer servant en cuestión, había más personas circulando por allí, más él no pudo prestarles demasiada atención.

—¡¿Que demonios haces con mi subordinada?!— Estalló Hijikata de ira mientras apuntaba una pistola hacia la mujer, claramente ella debía ser el servant... No cualquier servant, era seguramente de la clase Assassin.

—Yo... Yo... Es... ¿En serio?— miro hacia otro lado, y un leve rubor enrojeció la cara de rider disimulado por la escasa iluminación.

 Aunque la palabra que buscaba Aquiles era "gracias", no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que para él significaba que le dijeran eso, una vez había perdido a alguien importante para el por solo pensar en si mismo, una parte de él tenia mucho miedo de perder a su máster, pero si podía cambiar su historia al menos por un párrafo, las palabras de Nikki bien podrían haber sido la manifestación más pura de ese cambio.

Tiffany no logró emitir palabra; esa situación la tenía con los pelos de punta, no solamente porque había una mujer golpeando una oficial de policía como si se pasara las leyes por donde no le diera el sol, sino que había logrado estar mucho más cerca de su profesor sin necesidad de esforzarse. Correr tomándole de las manos era complicado, pero no era poco alentador.

—Esto... ¿a dónde vamos?

La pistola que tenía aquel servant en las manos no le causaba el más mínimo terror. "¿Él sabe que no me puedo morir tan fácil?", pensó Carmilla. De todos modos, soltó a la oficial, pues tener en las manos a un cuerpo inconsciente tampoco le iba a ser de mucha utilidad, y puso sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Era tu subordinada? Vaya, no había pensado que un ser... —Se mordió la lengua antes de pronunciar la palabra "servant" por completo—... como tú, tuviera a alguien tan incompetente a su cargo. ¿Te molestaría bajar el arma y tener una conversación civilizada? No pareces tener poco sentido de la razón, Berserker. —No podía evitar notar lo delgado que se veía comparado con el resto de los hombres e ese lugar.

Por el lado de Nikki, definitivamente no se había esperado causar vergüenza en Rider en ningún momento, aunque le parecía justo por la cantidad de veces que él había dicho algo demasiado adulador. "¿Cómo le hago para decirle que era una referencia?," pensó; era obvio que no lo había dicho solamente porque le causaría gracia, pues en ese contexto y hablando con tanta seriedad sabía que no lo estaba diciendo en broma.

—Puees... Pues es algo patético que la primera persona que se preocupe por mi integridad sea un griego mitológico que invoqué porque sí... P-pero sí. No me voy a explayar en lo patética que era mi vida en la secundaria. —"No dejó de ser patética ahora que salí," pensó, pero al menos en el trabajo tenía más libertades y no había tanta gente que la molestara por no tener otra cosa que hacer—. No cualquiera se hubiera quedado apoyado encima de una pared haciéndome compañía cuando todos están ocupados bailando y socializando y... todo eso.

Cuando se alejaron los suficiente, Makishima se detuvo para descansar, a pesar del frío y la nieve en el suelo, su camisa termino empapada de sudor.— bueno, yo... Quería invitarte esta noche en mi departamento... Hasta que se calmen las cosas... Digo...

 El rostro sudado de makishima y su aliento visible contrastaban, las luces de los autos evitaban que se quedaran sin poder verse.— Siento tener que pedirtelo así, Tiffany.

 Finalmente se quitó la campera que llevaba puesta y se la puso a su estudiante.

—ciertamente, señorita.— comento berserker sonriendo mientras enfundaba su pistola.— Mi clase no está caracterizada por tener a los caballeros más finos.

—Y tu eres Assassin, ¿no es cierto?— en realidad estaba bastante seguro de que así era y más aún, algo le decía que ella no era humana, pero no quedaba de más preguntarlo.— Creo que eres el monstruo más atractivo que he visto en mi vida.

— ¡Tu no eres patética, mast!... Nikki, tu no eres patética...— Su máster difícilmente hablaba de su vida antes del tres bien, y por algún motivo sentía que el siempre estaba hablando del pasado.

 Era el mismísimo Aquiles, definitivamente no era cualquier persona, pero ¿Era tan importante? En ese momento le importaba más pasar ese momento en el mundo real que todo lo que había conocido, pero aún así sonrió por un momento y volvió a mostrar confianza  aunque la mera verdad es que se encontraba algo confuso.— ¿No Cualquiera? Yo siempre creí que no era ese tipo de héroe...

A pesar de ser una animadora, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo actividad física en ropa de fiesta, y agradeció que su profesor se detuviera. A diferencia de su profesor, su rostro se había enrojecido por la persecusión, y tomó más color al escuchar la propuesta.

—¡A-ah! Yo no tengo problema... Digo, si usted quiere —contestó, mordiendo su labio—. ¿Dónde vive?

Carmilla sonrió; no sólo había acertado, sino que también consiguió bajar las oportunidades de que él se defendiera si resultaba en una pelea.

—Qué hombre... —Al oír la extraña manera en la que se había referido a su belleza apretó los dientes. "¿Qué clase de hombre piensa que eso funciona como cumplido?"—. ... Observador. Lamento decir que no tengo tiempo para una charla ahora mismo. Auf wiedersehen.

Disimular su presencia iba a ser lo mejor, pues seguían habiendo policías que tenían su descripción por el lugar. Era arriesgado enfrentarse a berserker sin haber recargado su maná, y tampoco quería ponerse a matar vírgenes con la policía detrás de ella. "Después preguntan por qué me gustan las conchas."

—Ha. Me parece algo gracioso que digas eso si apenas me conociste hace unos días... No quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo —comentó Nikki, apartando la mirada también—. Incluso Tiffany me deja de lado cuando salimos, como pudiste ver.

Acomodó sus lentes. Se le hacía algo triste que sus únicas amigas tuvieran hobbies y actitudes totalmente opuestas a ella. No porque no pudiera hablar de nerdeadas con ellas, más por el hecho de que ella siempre terminaba siendo la que se sentía incómoda en cualquier situación.

—No hace falta ser un héroe griego para tener esa moral. —"No sabía que los héroes griegos tenían moral para empezar," pensó—. Hablando de Tiffany... Ella se fue, así que no sé por qué seguimos... ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

—Vivo a un par de kilómetros, no deberían ser más de quince minutos en taxi... — Makishima miro hacia atrás, y no vio a su servant, más aún, ella no lo había contactado, por lo que debería volver con su amigo chino.

 Sostuvo la mano de Tiffany un poco más fuerte, como sintiendote confundido.— Lo siento mucho, no pude preguntar ¿tú viniste acompañada?

 Makishima levantó su brazo dando la señal de que pare a un taxista que se encontraba detrás de él, a pesar de aparentemente no poder verlo, todo parecía salir de acuerdo a su plan.

Una canción comenzaba a sonar mientras la puerta de emergencia seguia abierta por el portazo, y el sonido de un saxo distrajo un poco a berserker.— Debes ser tú quien ha estado infringiendo las reglas de la guerra del Grial, siento que apestas a sangre.

 Aunque en su época le hubiera gustado entenderse con ella, en el siglo XXI la policía había cambiado notablemente, y no podía dejar a una... ¿Femicida suelta?

—¿Que no puedes quedarte a hablar?— A él tampoco le convenía perder mucho tiempo, iba a ser un desastre si el resto del cuerpo de policía llegaba a ese lugar, no podían verse inmiscuidos en una pelea de servants.

 Dejo su escopeta a medio materializar cuando ya volvio a hacer que desapareciera, hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras veía como esa mujer se volvía humo en sus narices.— Nos veremos muy pronto, señorita.

 Cuando Assassin salió de la escena, llegaron los otros policías que se encontraban dando vueltas en el lugar, Marshall, Meekins, incluso Gumshoe había dejado de bailar para venir y encontrarse con Hijikata enojado junto a una colega inconsciente.

Dentro de la disco, careless whispers  comenzó a sonar (que sonido más extraño...) Pensó Aquiles, pues nunca en su vida había escuchado un saxofón.

 Cuando ella se vio deprimida, tal vez fue por impulso, pero no sentia que debiera hacer más y simplemente acercó la cabeza de Nikki a su pecho y la abrazó.— Lo siento mucho, máster, no puedo dejar que creas que eres patética, ni aunque uses un sello de comando en mí para convencerme.

 Realmente no sabía tampoco que hacer desde esa posición, lo de irse del lugar no era un mal plan, realmente la música no era tan animada como a él le gustaba.— Yo quiero acompañarte a donde vayas, madmuasel.

—Uhm, okay, suena bastante cerca —contestó Tiffany poco antes de notar el taxi convenientemente parado detrás de ellos. Recién en ese momento notó que no había avisado a Nikki dónde era que ella estaba, y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje rápido. "Avisame cuando llegues! Tengo compañia ;)"—. Vine con un par de amigos, ellos saben cómo volver desde allí.

"Qué observador. ¿Eso lo notaste solito?", pensó Carmilla, buscando su teléfono en su bolso de nuevo, no para contactar a su máster sino para enviar un mensaje a su colega, Choe Gu-Sung, y notificarle que ya requería un escolta para volver a su localidad actual.

—¡Maggey! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Gumshoe, tomando el cuerpo de su subordinada entre sus brazos—. ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! ¡Seguramente fue el asesino! ¡Ahora esto es personal!

—Calme sus caballos, inspector —comentó Marshall. Se sacó su sombrero y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, como una señal de respeto—. Ella no hubiera querido que sucumbiera a la ira.

—¡Se fue...! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacerla volver! A menos que... —Se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando recordar cómo era que se llamab esa serie que trataba sobre resucitar gente con magia.

"¡E-espacio personal!" pensó Nikki apenas sintió la mano de su servant sobre ella. No sentía que necesitaba un abrazo, pero el alivio que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo era algo que no recordaba haber experimentado alguna vez. Como si pudiera sentirse tranquila. "No es como si él tuviera el derecho de juzgarme..."

—No pensaba convencerte a la fuerza de todos modos... —contestó. Estar con la cabeza en el pecho de Rider mientras sonaba Careless Whisper no era el plan que tenía para esa noche; el agarre de sus manos era inintencionalmente fuerte y ella no tenía manera de salir de forma inmediata. Rio un poco cuando oyó ese extraño acento francés—. Entonces vámonos. Todavía puedo quedarme un rato viciando si llegamos a casa.


	15. Casa de Makishima

En el taxi, Makishima no soltó las manos de Tiffany en ningún momento, era una noche fría para andar desabrigado, pero a él no parecía importarle mientras Tiffany conservara su chaqueta.

—¿Y que fue lo que te hizo decidir ser enfermera?— Pregunto llenando el inmenso silencio que podría generar ese viaje de veinte minutos.

Por lo general, los silencios incómodos no eran lo suyo, mas en ese momento no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación sin sentir que sus charlas triviales no iban a llegar a interesarle. Apretó la mano de él, feliz de que hubiera pensado algo.

—No sé si cuenta como larga historia... Desde pequeña siento que una de las cosas que mejor me sale es ayudar a los demás. Tanto a un médico como a un paciente —contestó. Quizás su respuesta no era tan compleja como él hubiera esperado, pero no iba a ampliar en el hecho de que su madre ni siquiera sabía manejar su propia vida—. ¿Y usted?

— Tiffany, tus intenciones son muy generosas...— Sintió que sus manos eran aferradas a las de ella y le sonrió levemente antes de proseguir.— Yo realmente admiro a las jóvenes mujeres como tú que tienen esa gran vocación...

—Yo... Yo quería aprender y enseñar también para ayudar a las personas como tú...— infiltró sus dedos entrelazandolos entre los de ella y la miró a los ojos.— Para que tus sueños... Digo, de la gente como tú... Perdona, Es algo estúpido, siento haberlo mencionado...

 Se arrepintió a mitad de su discurso.

—Usted es el primero que me lo dice... —Su voz sonó más baja de lo que hubiera querido. De nuevo volvían a estar demasiado cerca. Su rostro afilado y sus ojos ámbar bastaban para dejarla sin aliento, "¿por qué tiene que hablar así?" se preguntaba, no quejándose. Ni siquiera sabía si acercarse iba a hacer que el taxi se frenara de repente. "Todavía me queda toda la noche"—. E-eso no es para nada estúpido. Es más admirable que yo.

—Gracias, Tiffany... Siempre soñé con tener a alguien que me dijera algo así...— miró hacia otro lado el frío hacia enrojecer sus pálidas mejillas, su aliento blanco le daban una leve apariencia calida, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.— Yo... Agradezco que hayas Sido tú.

 Acercó su rostro aún más y le dió un corto beso en los labios, tan rápido como el Bamboleo del taxi lo permitia, ese pico fugaz fue sucedido por las palabras de makishima.— Lo siento mucho, Debe ser extraño que haga esto antes de que lleguemos a mi casa...

 El profesor miro hacia abajo y apoyo su cabeza contra la parte trasera del asiento del conductor.— No pude evitarlo, y te entendería si ya no quieres verme...

La manera inexperta en que Shibata se comportaba era muy distinta a como Tiffany lo había imaginado. "Todavía puedo trabajar con eso." Lo sentía más accesible entonces, siendo que así le era más fácil desenvolverse.

—No es eso, para nada —contestó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro—. No... No tenía que evitarlo.

—Tiffany...— volvió a mirarla a los ojos antes de que el automóvil se detuviera por completo.— No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas venido conmigo.

 Makishima pago el taxi y se tomó la libertad de abrirle la puerta a Tiffany y extenerle la mano para salir, pues el piso estaba resbaloso por la nevada última.

Hubiera querido inclinarse para tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta, pero su racha inoportuna volvió a surgir y entonces el taxi se detuvo. Tomó su mano, mirando al suelo, sin saber cómo responder a ese cumplido.

—Al contrario... gracias por dejarme acompañarlo —terminó por decir. Observó el edificio frente a ella, aferrandose al brazo de Shibata.

Cuando su estudiando se aferró a él, sus latidos se aceleraron, tomo su mano aferrada a la suya y se rasco la mejilla.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí por más tiempo que solo una noche...— susurró mientras abría la puerta de la casa que había conseguido de alquiler.— Digo... ¿Quieres tomar algo?

 El living era cálido y elegante, no tenía muchas cosas además de un estilo moderno combinado con una biblioteca que se extendía por todas las paredes de la habitación.—¿Puedo tomar nuestras chaquetas?

—La chaqueta que tengo sigue siendo suya... Sí, también me gustaría tomar algo —contestó Tiffany, pasando al interior de la casa. Si hubiera tenido que imaginar cómo se vería, lo que tenía frente a ella no era muy diferente a lo que hubiera pensado—. Se ve muy acogedor.

El profesor le quitó con suavidad su abrigo, e inmediatamente señaló a con su palma abierta al sofá que yacía en mitad del living frente a una pequeña mesa.—Toma asiento.

 Luego de decir eso, fue hacia la cocina y volvió algunos segundos después con una botella de un fino vino tinto y dos copas.— ¿Puedes creer que se acabó todo el dolca? Jaja— comento con una sonrisa seguida de una carcajada nerviosa.

Era algo extraño para Tiffany el que el chico con quien estaba no fuera tan impaciente como para hacer un interludio, pero ese cambio no le caía mal. Se acomodó en el inesperadamente cómodo sofá mientras esperaba que el hombre volviera.

—Ah... jaja... bueno, no subí a ningún lugar todavía... —comentó, y no sabía si estaba a tiempo de retractarse o de seguir riendo—. ¿No va a sentarse?

Soltó una risa discreta seguida por una notablemente más blanca que la anterior.— Jajaja ¿Como haces para saber qué decir en el momento apropiado?

 Sirvió el vino dejo ambas copas sobre la mesa y le dió un trago, sus manos estaban frías, pero lentamente fue recuperando su color y calidez.— He notado que me miras en las clases, Tiffany, de una manera distinta a todos... Me haces sentir muy halagado.

Se alegraba de no haber tomado ningún sorbo de nada, pues la manera tan asertiva de su profesor de señalar lo que ella hacía en clases la tomó por sorpresa. Decidió tomar un trago para disimular su expresión y apartó la mirada.

—¿Es-es tan obvio? Quiero decir, no es que no lo haga, pero, bueno, ¡de nada! Eh... ¿A qué se refiere con distinta? —preguntó. Ni siquiera sabía qué había querido decir en un prólogo.

—No, yo... Bueno, a veces apuntabas tu teléfono hacia mí... E intentaba darte mi mejor ángulo.— confesó haciendo giros con la punta de su blanca cabellera.

—Es que parecias más interesada en acercarte a mi que todos los demás... Siento que podrías verme como la persona que  soy.— dió un trago largo y dejó en fondo blanco su copa.

—Tal vez no es que fuera obvio... Podría haber Sido...— Termino por comentar mientras asentaba la copa junto a la botella.

—Supongo que le agradezco —agregó, sonriendo. No era mucho más vergonzoso que haber sido descubierta haciendo una picardía de pequeña—. Pues, también me halaga que piense que podemos ser cercanos...

Deslizó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su profesor, dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Le sorprendía lo delgado que era.

—... ¿Qué piensa que podría haber sido?

Una risita salió de sus labios cuando sintió la mano de Tiffany en su pierna.

—Solo pienso que...— Comentó acariciando la delicada piel de ella con sus manos tibias.— Quizás era yo el que te estaba mirando a ti, Tiffany.

 Makishima cerró los ojos y llevo su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, sin avanzar aún acariciando su mejilla, su aliento ahora caliente parecía palpitar junto con su corazón que desenfrenado comenzó a bombear la sangre caliente con mayor rapidez.

Luego de haber oído eso, no pensaba desaprovechar la posición en la que sus rostros habían quedado. Sin darse cuenta, apretó un poco la tela debajo de su palma antes de acercarse ella misma por su cuenta, y luego de sentir sus labios unidos no pudo contener el deseo de abrir los suyos un poco. No sabía qué efecto podía tener una copa de vino sobre su profesor, y solamente quedaba averiguarlo.

Sintió la presión de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y toda su predisposición, acarició el pelo de Tiffany mientras la enlazaba con su beso, aquello que guardaba en sus pantalones comenzó a tensarse mientras que Makishima acompañaba a los labios de su amante y lentamente la recostaba sobre el sofá.

—Vas a hacer que mi noche buena llegue antes de navidad.— dijo acariciando las piernas de Tiffany.

No esperaba terminar recostada tan rápido, en especial tratándose de un sofá, pero ese era tan cómodo que ni siquiera le molestó. Rodeó el cuello del contrario con sus manos, incapaz de ocultar el rubor que le causaba esa situación.

—Usted es el que tiene frases para cada situación... —comentó. Tampoco se esperaba que eligiera tomar el control tan rápido siendo que en el taxi había retrocedido tan fácil, pero no pensaba cuestionarlo.

Volvió a reír un poco con el comentario de Tiffany, sus brazos rodeándolo parecían darle más seguridad para lo que estaba haciendo.

 Comenzó a masajear sus muslos mientras sus labios volvían a hacerse uno con los de ella y lentamente comenzó a llevar sus labios más allá, hasta que su lengua termino infiltrada dentro de la boca de su amante.

Al sentir las manos de Shibata debajo de ella alzó sus caderas, y terminó por chocar su entrepierna con la de él. No sabía cuál de todas las situaciones la excitaba más; terminó por dejar que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, deseando recordar si la camisa que él llevaba tenía botones o no. "Sabe a vino..."

Finalmente llegó debajo de su falda para acariciar sus nalgas cálidas con sus manos firmes.

 Sus labios migraron finalmente hasta el cuello de la mujer para comenzar a morderlo cariñosamente.

—¡Ah...! —La calidez en su cuello la tomó por sorpresa, y entonces abrió los ojos. Teniendo las manos desocupadas comenzó a tantear el pecho del hombre, buscando algún botón que desabrochar. Aquellas manos estaban tan cerca de ella pero tan lejos del lugar donde ella esperaba ser tocada.

Dejo que las manos de ella exploraran su cuerpo mientras desabrochaban los botones de su camisa, dejando su torso al desnudo.

—Esta es nuestra noche de anatomía.— Lubricó finalmente con saliva sus dedos y los llevo a acariciar la vulva de Tiffany mientras que con su boca intentaba desabrochar sin éxito la parte superior del vestido de ella.

Hubiera deseado no haberse estremecido de manera tan notable al sentir sus dedos rozar su entrepierna; la única manera en la que lograba respirar era abriendo la boca, y los suspiros que salían lo dificultaban un poco. Todavía tenía algo de control en sus manos, y los intentos fallidos por desvestirla la frustraron tanto que terminó tirando su vestido a un costado. "¿Justo hoy tuve que elegir ropa interior rosa...?", pensó, apartando la mirada.

Solo saco sus manos de la zona íntima para arrebatarle su falda y dejarla completamente en lencería.— Te ves radiante.— fue lo único que comento contemplando su cuerpo.

Finalmente beso su vientre, su ombligo y siguió bajando mientras se deshacía de la parte inferior de los remanentes de su ropa y su lengua comenzaba a explorar juguetona entre la humeda calidez de su vagina.

Había perdido la vergüenza por estar desnuda hacía años; era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido de ese estilo por su cuerpo. Separó sus piernas para darle más espacio, sus caderas moviéndose de arriba a abajo acompañando los movimientos.

—Ngh... —Normalmente era ella la encargada del placer del otro, y la manera en la que Shibata daba vueltas alrededor de su clítoris le hacía desear que fuera su turno de complacerlo.

La lengua de makishima acariciaba con insistencia su clítoris y sus dedos zigzagueantes se abrían paso en las cavidades húmedas de su amante.

 Su boca paso luego de la zona genital al abdomen y volvió a sentarse junto a ella despojándola de su brasier mientras una sus manos resbalosas se encargaban de juguetear con el clítoris de ella.

 Su pene resaltaba en su pantalón aún y palpitaba con cada gemido de Tiffany, volvió a besar su cuello y dejarle chupones incluso mordidas allí.

A veces no sabía lo aguda que podía llegar a ser su voz hasta que no se escuchaba cuando la tocaban; al volver a enderezarse y sentir la boca de Shibata mordiendo su piel, se lamentaba no poder besarlo como quería. Comenzó a tantear buscando la hebilla de su cinturón, algo complicado de hacer cuando sus reflejos la traicionaban, sus dedos sin poder terminar de desabrocharla.

Con su mano libre, guio los dedos de Tiffany a sobar su pene antes de llegar a su cinturón, retiro sus manos de la vagina solo para poder abrazarla aún dándose la libertad de toquetear sus senos.

—Ahh... Ahhh...— respiraba acelerado Makishima apresurandose a besarla de nuevo mientras la enlazaba en sus brazos.

La dureza de su miembro solo le daba más ganas de desabrochar su cinturón. Con los ojos cerrados y las sensaciones en su pecho, el único lugar que no había sido tocado, era más complicado encargarse de la hebilla. Sus suspiros mezclados se sentían en sus labios, a la vez que acariciaba la tela que todavía lo cubría.

Volvió a darle una mano dejando que desabrocharan su cinturón juntos, dejando su erección al aire aún con su pantalón sin ser removido por completo.

 Nuevamente la indujo a tomarlo con sus manos, no abrió los ojos ni dejo de besarla, simple Volvio a acariciar su rostro. Y la miró a los ojos.

Con ambas manos sobre la falda de él, no se limitó a masajear su pene con una, juntando las dos alrededor de este. El contacto entre ambos cuerpos era tan cálido que ignoraba el frío que hacía a su alrededor; al abrir los ojos, estaba un poco avergonzada de que él la viera tan cerca. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pensando cómo haría para reacomodarse.

Cuando sintió la estimulación de su glande, abrió las piernas para una mayor comodidad, su erección lubricaba de preseminal las manos ella y eso lo hacía excitarse aún más.

 

 Luego acercó sus rostros, cuando Tiffany cerro los ojos le dió un efímero beso en los labios, más cálido que caliente, más cariñoso que erótico, acarició su rostro y le quitó el cabello que pudiera estar cubriendole el rostro solo para verla.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo luego de aquel pico; la mirada que encontró al voltear hacia él le recordó por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. Dejó de moverse por un momento, deteniéndose para apreciarlo.

—Usted... Usted me gusta mucho —confesó. Era algo obvio en la situación en la que estaban, pero no había tenido oportunidad para decirlo. Habiendo dicho eso, se acomodó para colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, doblando sus rodillas para acercarse más a su cuerpo.

—Tu... Me encantas, Tiffany.—Extendió su mano hacia su chaqueta que yacía en algún lugar del sofá y saco unos condones de ahí.

  Se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones una vez Tiffany se acomodó sobre él y volvió a morder de forma juguetona sus labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus glúteos.

Sintió el rubor recorrer sus mejillas de nuevo, esa vez sonriendo un poco. Extendió la mano para tomar uno de los condones; no logró terminar de abrirlo al oír el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta, y al girarse hacia ella se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Carmilla había tardado más de lo que le hubiera gustado en llegar. Por las aceras mojadas había tenido que quitarse los tacones, e incluso si no podía resfriarse por eso la sensación del frío tan cerca de ella le desagradaba. Una vez que había cruzado el umbral, lo que menos esperaba ver era a dos heterosexuales desnudos sentados en el sofá de su living.

—... ¡Pudiste llevarla a un motel! —No pensaba volver a salir afuera sin sus zapatos, por lo que corrió hacia su habitación en busca de pantuflas siendo que ya no tenía que sufrir el frío—. ¡Yo no quería ver tu pene! Estos heteros...

—¡No sea cortamambos, Assassin!— exclamó choe gu-sung detrás de ella.

—Creo que no debí dejarles la llave, pudieron haber vuelto más tarde.— se quejó Makishima llevando su palma a su rostro, y tomo su chaqueta calzandosela a su alumna.— Yo no te invite, obligue o incité a ver mi pene, tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

"Oookay, está llegando demasiada gente," pensó Tiffany; se alivio un poco cuando Shibata le colocó su abrigo encima, pero no ayudaba que ella tuviera un condón abierto en la mano y hubiera más sobre el sofá. "¿Qué está pasando acá?"

Cuando volvió Carmilla, un par de pantuflas en sus pies y su ropa entonces cubierta con una bata para dormir, apartó la mirada de Makishima, imitando su gesto.

—¡Eso hubiera sido más difícil si no lo tuvieras al aire! —exclamó. Se preguntaba por qué exactamente su máster había elegido esa noche para coger, buscando una manera de preguntarlo con tacto—. Si esta noche pensabas fornicar hubiera sido útil que me hubieras avisado. ¡O que al menos subieras a tu cuarto!

—¿Y acaso yo soy el que comenzó una discusión en torno a mis partes íntimas?— Comentó con completa calma acercando la cabeza de Tiffany a su pecho.— Y agradecería si dejaras de verlo.

 Hizo una señal a su servant con sus ojos y abrazo a Tiffany.— Siento que esto haya terminado así.

 Beso su frente y le susurró.— Everything is gonna be Daijobu.

—¡Tú eres el que está con una colegiala con un condón en la mano! —dijo Carmilla, atenta a las señas de su máster. "Y como siempre, Shogo, tienes que arreglarte al último momento."—. Ya la echaste a perder. ¿Qué voy a cenar ahora?

—Uhhm, creo que será mejor que me vista... ¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó Tiffany, algo incómoda por todavía estar en esa situación. Aquellas palabras extranjeras no eran suficiente para calmarla.

—¿Por qué quieres irte tan rápido, querida? ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? —preguntó Assassin—. Es temprano todavía. ¿No trajiste a tu servant contigo?

—No, no, no, yo quisiera... —Las palabras de aquella mujer eran algo incomprensibles para ella—. ... ¿Mi qué?

—No te preocupes por mí. Todo será más fácil así. —Carmilla se acomodó detrás del cuello de Tiffany, y acto seguido un grito ahogado se oyó venir de ella—. Ni siquiera es tan doloroso, ¿para qué exageras?

Los colmillos de Carmilla siguieron en su cuello un rato más, una situación mucho menos placentera que lo que había experimentado antes. No le alcanzaba la voz para expresarlo, y no faltó mucho para que dejara de moverse y Carmilla también se fuera.

—Y ni que tu sangre estuviera tan buena. —Sacó el cuerpo de la falda de Makishima y lo dejó en el suelo. Al volverse hacia él, terminó cubriendo su rostro de nuevo—. ¡Por el amor del tío Vlad, cubrete!

Sintió como la vida de Tiffany era arrancada de su cuerpo sobre él, no dejo de mirar en su dirección ni siquiera en el momento en que era atacada y su cuerpo tieso no le quitó la erección tampoco.

—No hay nada de malo en mi cuerpo.— comentó tomando sus pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos del suelo.— y al menos pudiste hacer como choe, que miraba sin comentar nada.

—El señor makishima No tiene nada que no haya visto ya, Kjjjj.— Se rió el oriundo de china por la extraña situación en la que se habían metido, un cadáver desnudo, un vampiro y él vestido de guardia.— Este lugar parece la filmación una extraña película para adultos.

 Makishima se vistió y comprobó que no mentía y tampoco se trataba de un máster, tomo su teléfono de entre su ropa y lo lanzó a su amigo con nombre de sandwich.— Ya sabes que hacer.


End file.
